Le prix de la trahison
by Passion Fugace
Summary: D'un côté il y a Harry et Ron qui partent à la chasse aux horcruxes en abandonnant Hermione ; de l'autre il y a Voldemort qui oblige étrangement les né-moldus à revenir à Poulard, et les Carrow qui leur en font baver. Et au milieu, il y a une Gryffondor qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête et un Serpentard à qui on confie une nouvelle mission dont il se passerait bien. 7e année
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

Me revoilà pour une fiction longue centrée sur **Hermione & Drago**. Mes petits chouchous hihi. J'ai un peu peur pour cette fiction je dois le dire, parce que j'ai envie qu'elle soit réussit et je passe beaucoup de temps dessus, alors j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous allez en penser et en même temps j'ai peur que ce soit complètement nul.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera... plus de **trente** surement. Pour le moment j'ai écris le prologue et cinq chapitres, et on est à peine au mois d'Octobre dans ma fiction.

**Cette fiction s'étale d'août à mai/juin 1998.** Donc durant la septième année d'Harry, oui. Enfin plutôt d'Hermione et de Drago, parce qu'Harry n'apparaîtra que très peu dans cette fiction, tout comme Ron.

Mon défi, c'est de **rester fidèle au livre HP7** (sans vraiment être fidèle, tout bonnement parce qu'Hermione et Drago retournent à Poudlard). Je m'explique donc : **Hermione et Drago retourne à Poudlard**, mais hormis cela (même si c'est quand même un gros détail) tout restera comme dans le livre. C'est à dire que Harry et Ron parte à la chasse aux horcruxes, que tout ce qui s'est passé des tome est valable et que ce qu'on apprend par le biais de Neville ou autre sur la vie dans le château sous les Carrow sera dans ma fiction. L'AD qui se remet en place, les cours de moldus, les Carrow qui jettent des _Doloris_ aux élèves...ect. **Tout ce qu'on sait y sera**.

Une autre différence : dans le livre de JK, Voldemort demande à ce que tous les élèves de Poudlard passent un statut du sang avant de pouvoir revenir, pour éviter ainsi que les né-moldus reviennent au château. Evidemment ce n'est pas le cas ici, puisque sinon Hermione ne pourrait pas revenir.

Que dire d'autre. Hum... **Pour le rating, je vais mettre M**. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai des lemon ou pas, je n'en ai jamais écrit alors je vais voir si j'arrive à en écrire ou non. **Est-ce que vous avez envie de lemon ?** Je mets M en rating à cause de la violence de la fiction. Je ne vais pas écrire de longues scènes de tortures de trois pages, mais avec les Carrow on n'est sur de rien. Je n'arrive pas à les contrôler ces salauds.

Pour le genre, j'hésite beaucoup. **Romance... mais ensuite ? Drama ? Hurt/Comfort** ? J'apporterai peut-être des modifications au cours de la publication de cette fiction.

**Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine**, tous les dimanches soirs pour le moment mais je changerai peut-être de jour plus tard, parce que le dimanche ce n'est pas toujours pratique pour moi. Normalement je devrais arriver à tenir le rythme, parce que j'ai assez de chapitre pour tenir jusqu'à mes prochaines vacances où j'aurais plus de temps pour recommencer à écrire. Avec le lycée qui reprend demain, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais écrire, parce que je suis assez occupée avec le boulot, le BAC, la musique...ect.

**Ah oui aussi : j'ai relu le tome 7 en notant tous les détails et informations qui pourraient m'être utiles pour la fiction, mais si j'oublie des choses ou que vous voyez des éléments incorrects, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !**

Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment... Bonne lecture :)

.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

_._

_Les phrases en italique sont tirées du livres._

* * *

**Prologue **

« _Ah, Yaxley et Rogue. Vous avez failli être très en retard._ »

La voix aigüe de Voldemort raisonnait dans le silence de la pièce.

« _Severus, ici. » Dit-il en indiquant un siège juste à sa droite. « Yaxley… à côté de Dolohov._ »

Drago Malefoy regarda les deux Mangemorts s'installer et son visage n'arborait aucune expression. Rien qu'un masque froid, et des yeux gris qui semblaient un peu vides. S'il s'était trouvé ailleurs, à des kilomètres de Voldemort, il aurait surement eut des pensées haineuses, mais ici, à cet instant, il n'avait pas le droit. S'il voulait rester en vie, il fallait éviter d'afficher du dégout.

Rogue commença à parler, mais Drago n'écoutait que d'une oreille, fixant un point droit devant lui. Depuis que Voldemort avait élu domicile quelques semaines plus tôt, les réunions de ce type étaient fréquentes et il était toujours obligé d'y assister.

« _Maître, l'Ordre du Phoenix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sûreté samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour._ »

Il reporta son attention sur la conversation et posa les yeux une fraction de seconde sur le Mage Noir, avant de détourner le regard. Il n'aimait pas le regarder.

Un plan pour capturer Potter fut établi pendant la soirée. Drago espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à y prendre part. Il détestait Potter et le voir mourir ne le rendrait pas triste, loin de là. Mais il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie pour lui. Il était certain que les membres de l'Ordre accompagneraient Potter durant son transfert et bien que pour rien au monde il ne l'eut admis, il avait peur.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se sortir de ses pensées et s'aperçut que Voldemort s'était levé et marchait vers lui. Il se mordit la joue intérieure pour s'empêcher de trembler. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui confie une autre mission. Il n'avait pas réussi sa première, il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Toute l'année, il avait travaillé dans la Salle-sur-Demande, il avait élaboré plusieurs attaques avec le collier et le poison pour tuer le directeur, mais il avait échoué. Oui, le vieux fou était mort, mais pas de sa main. Il avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire au départ, mais maintenant, il avait l'impression que le mot _échec_ clignotait en rouge sur son front. Il ne voulait surtout pas d'une nouvelle mission pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était bon à rien.

Mais Voldemort s'arrêta derrière le siège de son père.

« _Ta baguette Lucius. J'exige que tu me donnes ta baguette._ »

Drago observa son père tendre sa baguette d'une main tremblante et il écouta le Mage Noir humilier sa famille en silence.

« _Mais j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ta famille ne paraissez pas très heureux ces temps-ci…_ »

Depuis que Voldemort s'était installé au Manoir, Drago avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un pantin. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur sa vie, il était réduit à obéir. Il n'avait même pas pu voir Blaise pendant les vacances, parce que Voldemort avait exigé que tous les Malefoy restent au Manoir. Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans cette ambiance ?

Il se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise lorsqu'il crut que Voldemort lui avait lancé un regard, et il referma immédiatement son esprit. Il était beaucoup trop imprudent en ce moment.

« _Maître, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de famille. Pour nous, il ne pourrait y avoir de plus grand plaisir_. »

Voldemort n'accorda pas un regard à Bellatrix et Drago eut pitié pour elle. Elle avait une telle passion à l'égard du Mage Noir… elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il l'aurait sacrifiée sans une hésitation. Elle pensait qu'elle lui importait, qu'elle comptait pour lui… Elle y croyait tellement que Drago avait presque de la peine pour elle.

Voldemort leva alors la tête vers le plafond et Drago ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde.

« _Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ?_ »

« _Oui, je la reconnais_. »

« _Et toi, Drago_ ? »

Bien sûr qu'il la reconnaissait. Il l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois dans Poudlard, et il entendait Granger vanter ses qualités à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Sale Granger. Elle était moldue et elle se sentait obligée de suivre cette matière quand même.

Drago leva les yeux juste pour apercevoir le visage larmoyant du professeur Burbage, et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer.

« _Tu n'aurais pas choisi sa classe_. » Dit Voldemort. « _Car pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Charity Burbage qui, jusqu'à une date récente, était professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard_. »

Il se tut un moment, savourant l'attention que les Mangemorts lui portaient.

« Burbage enseignait la vie des moldus, et elle racontait qu'ils étaient nos égaux. »

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant Drago sentit ses muscles se contracter. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

La lumière verte l'aveugla quelques secondes et il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Il en avait assez de voir la mort tous les jours, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait à peine dix-sept ans, il n'était pas préparé à cela. Il aurait du s'amuser, faire la tournée des bars et jouer au Quidditch, savourant l'été avant sa dernière année à Poudlard.

« L'étude des moldus sera une matière obligatoire l'année prochaine cependant. » Continua Voldemort. « Tu veilleras à ce que tous les élèves la suivent bien, Severus. Il est temps que les jeunes sorciers apprennent la vérité à propos d'eux. »

Drago serra les poings pour se calmer.

« Tu seras satisfait de la qualité des cours Drago, tu pourras voir de quoi il en est dans quelques semaines, lorsque tu retourneras à Poudlard. »

Il eut l'impression que l'air n'arrivait plus à passer dans sa gorge et que ses poumons se bloquaient. Il allait retourner à Poudlard ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé en fin d'année ? Drago était persuadé que Voldemort lui épargnerait cette peine, car après tout, les ASPICs n'avaient plus aucune utilité. Cette annonce lui glaça le sang mais il conserva son masque de froideur et ne répondit rien. On ne pouvait pas contredire Lord Voldemort, de toute façon.

« Je veux que l'on s'occupe également le prochain mois de récupérer tous les élèves Sang-de-Bourbe de Poudlard. Ils doivent tous revenir… C'est essentiel. »

Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi. Voldemort considérait que les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient volé leur magie à un sorcier. Il avait même publié un article dans la _Gazette_ et en ce moment des rafles de né-moldus étaient organisées un peu partout. Alors pourquoi devraient-ils étudier ? Il n'aima pas l'espèce de flamme dangereuse qu'il aperçut dans les yeux rouges du Mage.

« _Le dîner est servi, Nagini_. » Dit finalement Voldemort en quittant la pièce.

Drago sortit du salon avant de voir les crochets du serpent se planter dans la chair de Burbage.

.

.

« Tous les Harry sont prêts ? » Tonna Maugrey Fol Œil d'une voix forte. « MONDINGUS ! Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas essayer de filer en douce, TU TE TROMPES MISERABLE MOLLUSQUE. Allez, allez, on y va ! Tout le monde se rappelle des consignes de sécurité ? L'important est d'amener Potter vivant ! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour sauver les autres, ils n'importent pas ! »

« C'est toujours agréable d'entendre ça. » Murmura Tonks à l'oreille d'Hermione qui sourit.

« Tout le monde se rappelle dans quelle maison il doit se rendre ? Parfait ! Alors on se dépêche, allez, allez il ne faut pas être en retard ! »

Hermione se jeta un sortilège de _Désillusion_ et sortit de la maison des Weasley, suivant les autres. Elle aperçut Ron un peu devant elle et eut envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, mais le moment ne semblait pas vraiment approprié. Kingsley se rapprocha d'elle et lui jeta un regard confiant.

« Tout va bien se passer Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé un sombral pour nous deux. Ron m'a prévenu que tu n'aimes pas les balais. »

Hermione hocha la tête quelque peu rassurée, mais c'était surtout le fait d'entendre le nom de Ron qui lui avait changé les idées. Il avait parlé d'elle à Kingsley, il avait… Hermione ferma les yeux en secouant la tête tant elle se trouvait pathétique. Elle refusait de devenir une de ses filles niaises qui fondaient de bonheur dès qu'elles entendaient le nom d'un garçon. Elle prit la main de Kingsley et se hissa sur le sombral. Encore une fois, elle trouva vraiment étrange de ne pas voir l'animal. Elle avait simplement l'impression d'être assise dans le vide.

Ils décollèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après un énième speech de Fol Œil sur l'importance de sauver Harry et uniquement Harry, et une dispute entre l'ancien Auror et Mondingus qui avait à nouveau essayé de se cacher dans la grange des Weasley.

« Je croyais que c'était simplement les _volontaires_ qui partaient ! » Se plaignit-il. « Je ne suis pas prêt à mourir ce soir ! »

« Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit ! » Ordonna Maugrey.

« Personne ne va mourir. » Dit Kingsley d'une voix rassurante. « Une fausse date de transfert a été répandue, et les mangemorts ne sont pas censés savoir qu'Harry sera transféré ce soir. De toutes façons, les Harry ont beaucoup moins à craindre que les accompagnateurs, parce que les mangemorts ont pour ordre de le capturer vivant. »

Mondingus grommela, mais consentit finalement à monter sur son balai, sous l'œil mauvais de Maugrey.

« On décolle ! Et rappelez-vous : VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! »

Hermione s'accrocha à la cape de Kingsley durant tout le vol. Plusieurs fois elle eut envie de crier de peur, lorsque le sombral piqua d'un coup pour éviter les nuages, ou lorsqu'il décrivit quelques tournants serrés. Mais finalement, ils arrivèrent tous sains et saufs chez Harry et le ciel semblait plus calme que jamais.

Harry devait surement les observer par la fenêtre, car il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et se précipita sur eux. Hermione sourit en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser et se donner des claques dans le dos.

« _Ça va Harry ? _» _Dit Hagrid. _« _Prêt à prendre le large ? _»

«_ Sans aucune doute. _» _Répondit-il. _«_ Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux. _»

«_ Changement de programme. _»_ Grogna Fol Œil. _

Hermione se crispa légèrement. Harry n'allait pas du tout apprécier, elle le savait. Elle l'avait dit à Fol Œil des dizaines de fois, mais bien sur il ne l'avait pas écoutée. La suite des évènements se produisit exactement comme elle l'avait annoncé. Harry refusa catégoriquement de donner ses cheveux au départ, puis céda de mauvaise grâce sous l'œil rébarbatif de Maugrey.

« _Oh Harry, tu as l'air d'avoir bien meilleur goût que Crabbe et Goyle_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa part de Polynectar.

Ron lui lança un regard renfrogné et Hermione rougit. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux qu'elle ait dit ça, par Merlin !

« _Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. La potion de Goyle ressemblait à de la morve._ » Expliqua-t-elle.

Ron haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas et Hermione ne sut si elle devait en être heureuse ou non. S'il était jaloux, alors il y avait un espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle s'imaginait des choses… Ron lui avait montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle. Hermione lança un regard à la potion comme pour essayer de déterminer quel goût elle pouvait avoir, puis l'avala d'une traite.

La texture grumeleuse et le goût chimique de cerise mélangé à de la menthe et des œufs lui donna un haut de cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. A côté d'elle, Fleur, Ron, Mondingus, Fred et George avaient tous pris l'apparence d'Harry et elle baissa le regard sur son propre corps.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. » Laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix fluette.

« Ça l'est encore plus pour moi, crois-moi. »

Harry regardait ses six copies avec des yeux ronds. Lorsque tous furent changés, les quatorze personnes sortirent hors de la maison et se préparèrent à partir. Hermione s'approcha de son ami qui était resté un peu en retrait, regardant le 4 Privet Drive.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Hermione crut voir une certaine nostalgie dans ses yeux.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste étrange de se dire que je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici. Etrange, mais pas désagréable. »

« Tu dois bien avoir quelques bons souvenirs quand même, non ? »

Harry se contenta de jeter un regard triste à son amie, et Hermione eut presque envie de se mettre à pleurer. C'était si injuste qu'Harry ait eu à vivre ce calvaire alors que des millions de familles de sorciers auraient été prêtes à l'accueillir et à le choyer. Mais sans doute cette enfance difficile était-elle nécessaire pour la réalisation de la prophétie.

« Allons rejoindre les autres. » Dit Harry. « Le plus tôt nous serons arrivés chez Ron, le plus tôt on pourra s'amuser. J'en ai assez que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais Merlin. »

« Fol Œil nous a répété des millions de fois que seule ta survie était importante. » Rigola Hermione. « Alors je suppose qu'on peut te considérer un peu comme Merlin. »

Harry passa un bras amical autour de son épaule, mais l'enleva aussi rapidement.

« Désolé. C'est vraiment trop bizarre de s'enlacer soi-même. »

Le rire clair d'Hermione raisonna dans la nuit tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le groupe.

Elle rejoignit Kingsley de nouveau et grimpa sur le sombral, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise qu'à l'allée.

« _Bonne chance à tous_. » Cria Maugrey. « _On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environ. Attention à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS._ »

Le sombral hennit en s'élançant vers les nuages et Hermione se cramponna à Kingsley. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner une chanson moldue pour penser à autre chose. Le décollage était vraiment le pire moment du vol.

Le sombral tourna brusquement et soudain des silhouettes encapées surgirent de nulle part. Tout autour d'elle, ce n'était plus que cris et lumières aveuglantes. Hermione se mit à jeter des sortilèges au hasard, essayant de frapper quelqu'un. Elle n'arrivait plus à reconnaître les visages et espérait qu'elle ne visait pas un de ses amis.

« Fais bien attention à toi ! » Cria Kingsley devant elle. « Les mangemorts vont surement penser que tu es le vrai Harry comme tu es avec moi ! »

Hermione baissa la tête pour échapper à un rayon mortel qui filait droit sur elle. Elle le suivit du regard et hurla lorsqu'elle aperçut Hedwige tomber raide morte dans sa cage.

« Non, non, non… » Gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Ressaisis-toi Hermione ! » Hurla l'Auror. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! »

Elle hocha la tête en séchant les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait raison bien sûr. Elle releva la tête et lança un sortilège vers un mangemort. Il le para avec une facilité déconcertante.

« _Stupefix_ ! » Lança-t-il à son tour.

Une rafale de sortilèges l'atteignit et Hermione se retrouva complètement dépassée. Elle n'arrivait plus à attaquer, se contentant de se protéger. Bientôt un second Mangemort vint les rejoindre et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à se défendre. Elle chercha du regard un secours vers l'Auror, mais il se battait ardemment avec Travers.

Ce moment d'inattention lui couta cher. Hermione sentit soudain ses membres se raidir et elle bascula sur le côté, incapable de se rattacher à quoi que ce soit. Ses pieds glissèrent du sombral, elle se mit à tomber en chute libre et puis… plus rien.

.

.

Hermione battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Elle aperçut le toit et la charpente au dessus de sa tête et reconnut tout de suite la maison des Weasley. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se redressa lentement et grimaça en sentant un mal de tête lui lanciner le crâne.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, qui tomba à la renverse. « Tu es réveillée ! »

La jeune fille voulut parler pour le rassurer mais elle sentit la tête lui tourner et des sueurs lui couler le long des tempes. Elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit dans un bruit d'égosillement.

« Je… Je vais aller chercher Maman. » Entendit-elle dire, mais la voix lui paraissait lointaine.

Elle se rallongea sur son lit mais les nausées ne partirent pas pour autant. Hermione se mit à trembler. Elle avait si froid et en même temps elle avait l'impression de mourir de chaud. Son front suait à grosses gouttes. Hermione s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et ferma les yeux.

« Ma pauvre chérie ! » Dit une voix.

Ce devait être Molly, mais Hermione n'en était pas certaine. Les voix lui parvenaient comme en échos, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Chaque mot semblait une lame chauffée à blanc qui lui transperçait le crâne.

Hermione sentit des mains maladroites lui soulever la tête et poser un coussin dessous. Molly lui fit une tresse lâche avec ses cheveux pour dégager son cou et la berça doucement. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, Hermione se releva pour vomir dans une bassine. Ses sueurs ne partaient pas et elle tremblait parfois si fort qu'il fallait la tenir pour la calmer. Très tard dans la nuit, elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cet état. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un veillait toujours sur elle, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment qui. Et puis un matin, elle se réveilla et son mal de crâne s'était un peu amenuisé. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques instants et réussit à s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses mains tremblaient toujours un peu, mais la nausée qu'elle attendait ne vint pas.

« M…Mo…lly. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Mrs Weasley s'était assoupie sur une chaise, mais elle s'éveilla instantanément.

« Hermione, ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« M…ieux. » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Qu…el jour ? »

Hermione toussa et porta sa main à la gorge. Elle avait du mal à articuler.

« Nous sommes le vingt-six août ma chérie. » Répondit Molly les yeux brillants de larmes. « Oh, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles enfin mieux. Je vais aller le dire à Ginny, elle va être folle de joie. »

« Ha…rry et R…on ? »

Le visage de Molly s'affaissa un peu.

« Oh… bien sûr, tu n'es pas au courant… Je… Ginny va t'expliquer, ma chérie. Rallonge-toi et repose-toi encore un peu. Je demande à ma fille de monter ! »

Hermione reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce que Ginny devait lui expliquer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là tous les deux, à attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Et on était le 25 août… Un mois après le transfert d'Harry déjà. Hermione avait du mal à réfléchir, son esprit était encore tout embrumé.

« Bonjour Mione. » Fit Ginny d'une voix douce en s'installant sur le bord de son lit.

« Bon…jour. »

« Maman m'a demandé de t'expliquer la situation. »

« … »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'annoncer… Tu as loupé tellement de choses ! »

Ginny se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas, sous le regard fiévreux de son amie.

« Un des mangemorts t'a lancé un sort que nous ne connaissons pas, et tu es tombée du sombral, mais Papa a réussi à te rattraper au vol et il t'a emmenée ici en sécurité. Mais tu es tombée très malade et personne ne savait comment faire. Normalement, c'est Rogue qui s'occupe de guérir des sorts de magie noire, mais depuis ce qu'il a fait… enfin bon. Maman a essayé de te soigner avec des potions mais rien ne fonctionnait. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, elle n'a pas osé aller chercher d'autres ingrédients sur le Chemin de Traverse. Notre famille est surveillée, tu le savais ? Evidemment que les mangemorts allaient nous suivre, évidemment. Après tout, on est des traitres à notre sang, soi-disant. Et puis tout le monde sait qu'on est de mèche avec Harry. »

La voix de Ginny se brisa un peu lorsqu'elle prononça son nom.

« Où s…ont Harry et R…on ? »

« Oh Hermione ! » Fit Ginny en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Ils sont partis ! Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai essayé de les retenir, mais… »

Elle renifla et Hermione tendit la main vers elle. Ginny l'attrapa et vint s'allonger près d'elle, pleurant à grosses larmes.

« Raconte-moi. » Chuchota son amie.

« Ça c'est passé juste après le mariage de Bill et Fleurk. Kingsley nous a annoncé avec son patronus que le Ministère était tombé, et tout le monde s'est mis à s'affoler, à transplaner pour partir… et puis les mangemorts sont arrivés, ils ont enflammé le chapiteau, ils ont détruit les tables, fait exploser les chaises, la vaisselle… C'était vraiment effrayant. Tout le monde était paniqué. Ils venaient pour Harry bien sur, alors Papa lui a dit de s'enfuir tout de suite. Au début, Harry a refusé parce que tu étais toujours dans la maison, malade, et il disait que sans toi il n'y arriverait jamais, mais Ron ne l'a pas écouté. Il lui a attrapé le bras et ils ont transplané tous les deux. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis, Papa leur a envoyé un patronus pour leur dire que nous allions bien et que nous étions surveillés. »

Ginny s'arrêta de parler et se mit à sangloter doucement. Hermione luttait elle aussi contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Partis. Ils étaient partis, ils l'avaient laissée là, sans se soucier d'elle. Ron, Ron était parti sans même penser un instant à elle. Il s'en fichait d'elle, elle n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux ! Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver un an en arrière, lorsque Ron avait embrassé fougueusement Lavande devant ses yeux, après sa victoire au Quidditch. Elle avait la même plaie béante à la place de son cœur, la même douleur.

Hermione essuya une larme qui avait débordé de son œil et serra Ginny fort contre elle.

« Je suis sûre qu'Harry pense beaucoup à toi, là où il est. » Murmura-t-elle.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Le Ministre de la Magie est passé. Dumbledore t'a légué un vieux livre de contes pour enfants. »

Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait plus envie de parler des garçons, et cela lui allait parfaitement. Penser à Ron et à son abandon était bien trop douloureux.

.

Le premier septembre, Hermione ne savait ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard, pas maintenant que les mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle du château. Une née-moldue, et encore plus elle, ne ferait pas long feu. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de choisir.

A dix heures précises, deux sorciers du Ministère débarquèrent dans la maison. Le premier repoussa sèchement Molly qui refusait de les laisser entrer.

« Maman ! » s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. « Espèces de cinglés ! »

Le sorcier ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque et se dirigea vers elle pour lui attraper le bras. Le second s'empara d'Hermione, qui avait retrouvé des forces depuis son réveil quelques jours plus tôt et terminait de boire son chocolat chaud.

« Tous les sorciers en âge doivent retourner à Poudlard. Où se trouve Ronald Weasley ? »

« Il est malade. » Lança Molly d'une voix de défi. « Eclabouille. Allez voir vous-même, si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et l'un des deux finit par aller vérifier. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il la referma brutalement.

« Eclabouille. » Confirma-t-il.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. Vous avez cinq minutes pour dire au revoir. »

Molly se précipita sur son enfant et la serra dans ses bras, les yeux larmoyant.

« Mon bébé, fait bien attention à toi. Oh si j'avais su qu'ils viendraient vous prendre de force… » Continua-t-elle en serrant Hermione à son tour.

« Ça suffit. Nous y allons maintenant, dégagez de là vieille femme. »

.

.

« Drago mon enfant, viens par là. »

Le blond se leva et rejoignit sa mère, qui tendait les bras vers lui. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et déposa un baiser sur son front. Drago se laissa faire sans réagir, son masque de froideur au visage. Il aimait sa mère, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le montrer. Pas quand une dizaine d'autres personnes les observaient.

« Pourrait-on avoir un peu d'intimité ? » Se plaignit Narcissa.

Les hommes dans la pièce se concertèrent rapidement du regard, puis quittèrent les lieux, mais Drago était certain qu'ils se tenaient tout près et écoutaient attentivement. Sa mère posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de toi cette année. Plus encore que jamais, le nom des Malefoy doit intimer le respect. Je veux que tu agisses comme un digne membre de notre famille et que ton père soit fier de toi. C'est compris ? »

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

« Je veux que tu obéisses à Severus sans discuter, ainsi qu'aux Carrow. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a mis à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux dignes de confiance. Ne fais pas de choses stupides et fais attention avec qui on te voit. Il ne fait pas bon de traîner avec des gens impurs en ce moment, encore moins que d'habitude. »

Il écoutait le regard fixé dans le vide, le visage dénué d'expression. Sa mère se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça quelques secondes, ce qui surprit Drago. Les marques d'affection n'étaient pas courantes chez les Malefoy et même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sa mère était la plupart du temps distante.

« Fais ce que ton cœur t'indique mon fils. C'est le meilleur des juges. » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Narcissa se redressa ensuite et sans un autre regard elle sortit à son tour du salon, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots. Drago la regarda en silence, sans vraiment comprendre. Sa mère n'avait jamais semblé autant Mangemort que son père, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas si elle portait la marque ou non. Il ne pensait pas, mais n'avait jamais vu son bras nu – Narcissa portait toujours des manches, comme une femme bien habillée digne de ce nom.

Elle contribuait parfois aux actions des Mangemorts cependant, et en même temps elle agissait contre Voldemort aussi. Elle avait fait le Serment Inviolable l'année précédente pour demander à Severus de l'aider dans sa mission, alors que Voldemort lui avait demandé de la faire tout seul.

Dans quel camp était sa mère ? C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ainsi. Suivre son cœur… Ridicule. Drago ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de sortir à son tour. Ses parents discutaient dans un coin et d'autres Mangemorts étaient présents. Il reconnut Goyle et Yaxley, affalés sur son canapé et il plissa son nez de dégoût. Tous ces hommes le répugnaient.

« Tu es prêt Drago ? »

« Oui, Père. Mes bagages sont dans le hall. »

« Il est temps d'aller à Poudlard alors. Ta mère et moi ne pouvons pas t'accompagner comme tu le sais, mais Severus va t'escorter jusqu'au train. Il est arrivé ici il y a quelques heures, il discute avec le Maître dans le bureau. »

« Très bien. »

« Va l'attendre dans le hall. »

Drago obéit. Son père ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, sa mère ne l'avait pas regardé depuis qu'elle était sortir de la pièce. Cette atmosphère froide et aussi peu chaleureuse l'étouffait et parfois, il jalousait ceux qui avaient des parents aimants et pleins d'attentions. Mais il était un Malefoy, et il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Severus Rogue apparut dans le hall du manoir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Il le salua d'un signe de la tête.

« Prends mon bras Drago. » Lui ordonna Rogue.

« J'ai eu mon permis de transplanage cet été. »

« Ne discute pas Drago ! Le transplanage d'escorte est obligatoire pour les élèves de Poudlard. »

Drago faillit répliquer, mais il s'aperçut alors que Voldemort était lui aussi entré dans le hall à la suite de Rogue. Son visage de serpent lui glaça le sang.

Il pressa le bras du professeur, ses yeux obstinément tournés vers le mur pour ne pas regarder le Mage Noir.

« A bientôt Drago. »

Les derniers mots de Voldemort qu'il entendit avant de décoller du sol filèrent droit sur lui telle une promesse mortelle.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** Je vais poser pleins de questions pour vous aider à me donner un avis si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, mais j'ai une autre demande avant.

**Est-ce que vous avez vu beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison ?** Je me relis plusieurs fois avant de poster, mais j'ai parfois du mal à voir mes propres fautes alors que je vois très bien celles des autres.  
**Je pensais peut-être prendre une beta pour relire mes chapitres. Est-ce que j'en ai besoin d'après vous ? Quelqu'un serait-il intéressé pour relire mes chapitres et corriger mes fautes ?**

Pour la longueur de mes chapitres, on m'avait reproché qu'ils étaient trop courts dans ma précédente longue fiction (celle Hermione/Rogue). Du coup je les ai fait plus longs pour cette fiction : **entre 4000 et 5000 mots**. Pour l'instant ceux que j'ai écrits, à part le prologue qui est plus long, font autour de 4300 mots environ.

**Questions pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas quoi dire : Pour l'instant préférez-vous les passages Hermione ou Drago ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que les caractères des personnages sont bien respectés ? Des points faibles et des points forts ? Comment va se passer l'année pour Hermione sachant qu'elle est née-moldue d'après-vous ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé la discussion Narcissa-Drago et est-ce que vous trouvez que c'est cohérent vis-à-vis de Narcissa ? Est-ce qu'Hermione va facilement pardonner à Harry et Ron de l'avoir laissée derrière eux ? Votre avis en un mot sur le chapitre ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre** : arrivée d'Hermione et de Drago à Poudlard ; répartition des élèves avec chanson du choixpeau magique (si si je me suis cassée la tête pour faire une chanson qui rime) ; premier cours de l'année.

Le titre du chapitre I sera : **Le statut des sangs**

A dimanche prochain pour la suite ! Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence déjà par **remercier** tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, pardon pardon pardon mais ce n'est pas normal. J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, ça veut dire que c'est un loupé. Réponse aux reviews anonymes un peu plus bas.

**Je préviens déjà qu'il y a une scène un peu violente dans ce chapitre** (d'où mon rating M) donc si vous n'aimez pas, merci de sauter le passage.

Des parties Drago et des parties Hermione dans ce chapitre encore une fois... je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy !

**.**

**RAR :**

**JessPadfoot** : Drago cache ses émotions pour le moment, mais on en apprend de plus en plus sur lui au fur et à mesure des chapitres (un petit avant-gout ici !). Je n'aime pas du tout la niaiserie non plus, alors on n'en retrouvera pas dans cette fiction (j'espère). Surtout que pour moi, Hermione et la niaiserie, ça ne colle pas ensemble (ça colle plutôt à Lavande comme une sangsue). Contente que tu aimes le personnage de Narcissa, je l'adore moi aussi, depuis le tome 7 quand on apprend qu'elle sauve Harry. Mouhaha évidemment que je ne te dis pas si elle est médium ou non. Mais en petit indice, je te rappelle que je suis le livre de JK (hormis pour les personnages d'Hermione et Drago bien sur), donc relis le tome 7 :P Merci pour la review

**Choupette** : Je préfère aussi les parties de Drago, elles sont bien plus drôles à écrire (surtout dans les chapitres suivants.) Merci et bon chapitre!

.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Le statut des sangs**

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta finalement en gare. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure maintenant et la fraîcheur se faisait ressentir quelque peu. Les Détraqueurs qui entouraient le château ne faisaient rien pour arranger cela.

Hermione descendit du train avec Ginny et Neville, le cœur lourd. Elle n'avait jamais autant redouté une rentrée à Poudlard. La voix d'Hagrid qui appelait les premières années la fit sursauter.

« Calme-toi Hermione. »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme Ginny ? Je suis une née-moldue, et c'est Voldemort qui dirige cette école je te rappelle ! »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom. » Intervint Neville. « J'ai entendu parler dans le train, certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un mot-tabou pour repérer les opposants. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Non. Mais il vaut mieux éviter. »

« Et pour toi Hermione… S'ils t'ont fait revenir à Poudlard alors que tu es née moldue, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de te tuer, sinon ils l'auraient fait au Terrier. Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Pas ce soir du moins. » Termina Hermione sombrement.

.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la Grande Salle était beaucoup plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire. Les élèves chuchotaient ou se taisaient, ils jetaient des regards apeurés dans tous les sens et personne ne bougeait. La seule agitation provenait de la table des Serpentard. On entendait des rires et moqueries et ils étaient les seuls dont les visages n'étaient pas tordus par la peur. Hermione se tassait sur le banc des Gryffondor et aurait voulu se faire oublier.

Mais elle aperçut Rogue assis dans le siège majestueux de Dumbledore et cela la remplit de colère. Comment osait-il s'asseoir ici ? A cette place, après ce qu'il avait fait ? Quel salaud. C'était Harry qui avait eu raison au final, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme et l'ancien directeur s'était laissé abuser. Quand elle pensait qu'elle l'avait défendu auprès d'Harry les années précédentes, elle avait envie de vomir.

« Regardez les Carrow. » Chuchota Ginny. « Ces deux imbéciles ont l'air bête comme leurs pieds. »

« Grand-Mère m'a dit de me méfier d'eux. Ils ont une cruauté sadique apparemment. »

« Evidemment. Ce sont des Mangemorts. »

« Et j'ai bien l'intention de leur rendre la vie infernale. » Dit Neville.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné. Neville n'avait jamais été très courageux, même s'il avait aidé dans le Ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères et aussi l'année précédente quand les mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans Poudlard. C'était inattendu de sa part, de parler ainsi. Hermione remarqua que les yeux de son ami brillaient mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ces flammes qui dansaient dans son regard. De l'espoir peut-être ? De la bravoure ?

« Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de reformer l'AD. Il faut montrer à Harry qu'on le soutient toujours, même si on n'est pas avec lui. Il faut organiser une résistance dans le château, pour être prêt à se battre lorsqu'il viendra. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra Neville. » Répondit Hermione.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Le départ de ses deux meilleurs amis sonnait toujours comme une trahison à ses oreilles et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie de parler, c'était bien d'eux.

L'arrivée de McGonnagall coupa court à la discussion. Les rares élèves qui parlaient encore se turent et tout le monde regarda les premières années qui marchaient en file. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'estrade et McGonnagall monta quelques marches pour leur parler. Elle posa le choixpeau magique sur un tabouret. Le trou que formait sa bouche s'ouvrit et il commença à chanter.

_Il y a bien longtemps, avant ma création_

_Vivait en harmonie tout' la population._

_Puis vint les disputes, désaccords et arguments,_

_On décida de créer un objet pensant_

_Pour répartir les élèves en quatre maisons_

_Afin que satisfaits tous reprennent raison_

_Et que le calme revienne dans ce château plaisant._

_A Gryffondor les courageux allaient gaiement _

_A Serdaigle les plus érudits s'y rendaient_

_Vers Poufsouffle les moins vaniteux se dirigeaient_

_Enfin à Serpentard se trouvent les plus malins._

_Porte-moi sur ta tête pour savoir ton destin_

_Je verrai dans ton cœur la maison qu'il te faut._

_Mais écoute attentivement ce que tout haut_

_Je vais dire maintenant : prends garde mon enfant,_

_Les temps sont bien graves, et le danger très présent._

_Les amis ne sont pas forcément des amis_

_Et les ennemis ne sont pas tous ennemis._

_Les apparences sont trompeuses et mensongères,_

_Les personnes clamant pureté sont les plus cachotières. _

_Nous voici revenus à la case de départ_

_Où plus rien ne va pour Salazar Serpentard._

_Il faut agir vite pour régler ce problème_

_Pour sauver Poudlard, pour sauver son emblème._

_Peut-être que mon conseil me coutera la vie_

_Mais je ne suis qu'un chapeau, malgré mes acquis._

_Cependant l'heure n'est pas encore venue _

_Je dois faire ce pour quoi j'ai été conçu._

_Pose-moi donc sur ta tête et n'aies pas de peurs_

_Je saurais lire en toi et trouver ton bonheur._

La salle éclata en applaudissement mais Hermione remarqua que certains professeurs et élèves restaient stoïques sur leur chaise. Le visage de Rogue s'était contracté, mais les Carrow semblaient n'avoir rien compris. Le frère et la sœur paraissaient en colère, mais il était évident à leur expression qu'ils n'avaient pas saisi l'allusion à Voldemort à travers Salazar Serpentard. Le choixpeau avait même parlé de la pureté du sang… encore une allusion à Voldemort et à son sang-mêlé. Hermione observa à nouveau le directeur qui avait passé ses doigts sous son menton. Elle était certaine qu'il savait pour le sang de son Maître. Après tout, n'était-il pas son serviteur le plus fidèle ? Rien que cette pensée la fit frissonner de dégoût. C'était lui qui aurait du mourir dans la tour de Dumbledore.

« Silence s'il-vous-plaît ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je poserai le choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons. Béatrice Affat. »

Hermione regarda la petite fille blonde monter les quelques marches d'un pas tremblant. Elle se souvenait de sa propre rentrée. Elle avait été persuadée que le choixpeau l'enverrait à Serdaigle, et sa décision l'avait très surprise. Mais elle en était contente aujourd'hui.

« SERPENTARD ! »

La table des Serpentard explosa en applaudissements et Hermione aperçut Zabini se pousser pour accueillir la petite nouvelle.

« Gloria Booley. »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

La répartition continua, lentement.

« Tom Plow. »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Hermione applaudit en même temps que ses amis, mais son cœur se serra un peu. Elle aurait du normalement accompagner ensuite les premières années dans le dortoir, leur expliquer la vie au château et les règles, comme une préfète digne de ce nom. Mais on lui avait retiré son insigne. On lui avait donné une raison ridicule – elle suivait trop de matières pour pouvoir pleinement s'engager dans son poste, soit-disant – mais en vérité c'était à cause de son sang, elle en était sûre. Une sang-de-bourbe ne peut pas donner le bon exemple.

Enfin, la répartition se termina avec William Xu qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et Rogue se leva pour parler. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur parcourut la salle de ses yeux noirs et Hermione baissa la tête lorsqu'il passa sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder l'assassin de Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. J'attends de votre part à tous, élèves comme enseignants, un respect équivoque à celui que vous portiez à notre regretté Albus Dumbledore. »

Hermione serra les poings sous la table. Comment osait-il parler de la sorte ?

« Le corps enseignant a quelque peu changé cette année. La défense contre les forces du mal sera assurée par le professeur Amycus Carrow, et l'étude des moldus par sa sœur, le professeur Alecto Carrow. Cette dernière matière est désormais obligatoire pour tous les élèves. J'attends de vous tous un grand respect envers ces deux nouveaux professeurs, à qui j'ai décidé de confier également la discipline dans ce château. »

Il se tut un instant et fit quelques pas sur l'estrade. Ses pas claquaient dans le silence.

« Une nouvelle ère commence. A Poudlard, comme à l'extérieur. Les temps ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et il faut agir en conséquence. Le choixpeau nous a rappelé encore une fois tout à l'heure que le danger est partout. Il infiltre les murs du château en ce moment même, salit les tables et les couverts. L'ennemi peut-être assis à côté de vous. Coucher dans le même dortoir. Plus que jamais, la méfiance envers les autres est nécessaire. Les apparences sont trompeuses et on peut facilement s'y perdre. Je vous conseille donc à tous et à toutes de surveiller vos arrières et de ne pas accorder votre confiance au premier venu. »

Rogue se tut sur ces mots et retourna s'asseoir, laissant les élèves méditer sur ces paroles. Hermione savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait instaurer un climat de peur à Poudlard, pour que plus personne ne s'entraide. Si tout le monde se méfiait de chacun, il était beaucoup plus simple pour Voldemort de prendre le contrôle.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Harry et Ron avaient peut-être pensé qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour se battre, mais elle allait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord.

« Tu as raison Neville. Il est temps de reconstituer l'AD. »

.

.

Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour son premier cours de potion de la journée. Elle entra dans les cachots. Peu d'élèves suivaient encore cette matière. Elle repéra Malefoy dans un coin, entouré de Zabini et Nott, quatre Serdaigles assis dans le fond de la salle et McMillan.

« Miss Granger, vous voilà ! » S'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement. « Il ne manquait plus que vous. »

Hermione eut un sourire crispé et s'avança. Elle se sentait démunie sans Harry et Ron à ses côtés. Certes, elle allait pouvoir redevenir la première. Harry ne serait plus là avec son fichu Prince de Sang-mêlé, qui s'était en fait avéré être Rogue, mais l'atmosphère n'était plus la même sans eux. Elle s'installa derrière un chaudron au premier rang.

« Avant de commencer le cours, le professeur Carrow a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Hermione remarqua alors Amycus Carrow et elle frissonna. Il avait une carrure massive, les traits de travers et une mâchoire carrée. Même sans parler il lui faisait déjà peur.

« Le directeur a ordonné que tous les élèves soient recensés en fonction de leur sang. Mettez vous en ligne et tendez votre bras gauche devant vous. »

Sa voix rauque la fit trembler légèrement. Un statut de sang ? Tout le monde savait déjà qu'elle était une née-moldu de toute façon, pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer. Il ne se serait pas donné la peine de répartir les élèves si c'était pour tuer tous les sorciers de moldus.

Amycus attrapa le bras de McMillan et lui enfonça la baguette dans son avant-bras, lui arrachant un petit cri. Lorsqu'il retira la baguette, on pouvait voir un trou dans sa chair. Hermione eut un haut le cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Amycus ensorcela alors le sang qui coulait. Il s'illumina fortement. Amycus eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Sang pur. » Grogna-t-il. « Tu peux rester. »

Il attrapa l'élève suivant et refit les mêmes gestes. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille et dut s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, pas encore.

Les deux Serdaigles suivants étaient également des sang-pur, le troisième fut un sang-mêlé. Lorsqu'Amycus voulut illuminer son sang, il ne brilla que très légèrement.

« Le sorcier, c'est ton père ou ta mère ? »

« Ma mère. »

« Tu lui rappelleras que les moldus sont des ordures la prochaine fois que tu la vois, et qu'elle ferait bien de tuer ton bon à rien de père. J'espère que tu as honte de lui ! »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu as honte de lui ? » Tonna Amycus.

« O…Oui. » Bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

Amycus lui jeta un regard mauvais et le Serdaigle fit un pas en arrière.

« SUIVANT ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire bande d'imbéciles. »

Le Serdaigle suivant était aussi un sang-pur. Amycus ne testa pas Malefoy, Nott et Zabini. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient déjà. Hermione aurait reniflé de dégoût si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur.

« Alors ma jolie, on tremble ? »

Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Si elle devait mourir, autant le faire avec honneur et fierté. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à le supplier. Elle se mordit les joues pour se calmer et avança d'un pas digne. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la baguette lui mordre la peau violemment. Son sang se mit à couler et Amycus l'ensorcela, mais il resta désespérément terne.

« Tient tient… Une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle grimaça lorsqu'Amycus caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts boudinés, mais continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier.

« Pas si laide en plus… Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier en descendant son doigt sur son cou.

Hermione lui cracha au visage.

.

Elle sentit une vive douleur à sa joue gauche, et s'effondra au sol sous l'impact. Un coup de pied vint cueillir son estomac et elle hoqueta, le souffle coupé. Deux mains puissantes l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour la remettre debout et elle vacilla. Un nouveau coup lui fractura la mâchoire et le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Hermione fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle tomba à la renverse sur une chaise. Amycus vint se placer au dessus d'elle et lui attrapa la gorge pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Ecoute-moi bien sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil en ce moment et je ne pense pas que quiconque me tiendrait responsable si jamais tu venais à mourir. Alors tu ferais bien d'obéir à ce qu'on te dit et de montrer du respect à ceux qui dominent si tu ne veux pas finir dans une crevasse puante, là où tu devrais être en ce moment. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été suffisamment clément pour te permettre de continuer tes études. Excuse-toi maintenant. »

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, les doigts d'Amycus serraient trop sa gorge. La tête lui tournait et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Tout de suite ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Au diable sa fierté.

« P…ar…don. »

Amycus la lâcha et elle glissa sur le sol, toussant à s'en déchirer la gorge. L'air lui rentra brutalement dans les poumons dans une traînée brûlante. Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues et venir s'écraser par terre et un sanglot rauque remonta dans sa poitrine. Elle haïssait les Carrow, elle haïssait Voldemort, elle haïssait Rogue, elle haïssait Harry et Ron pour être partis, elle haïssait Slughorn pour avoir regardé sans réagir, elle haïssait ses parents pour être des moldus et lui faire endurer ça, elle haïssait la planète entière. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être une sorcière. Avoir une petite vie tranquille où sa seule préoccupation serait de savoir comment s'habiller.

Hermione replia ses genoux sur elle-même. Elle avait si mal qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte que tout le monde la fixait. Amycus avait quitté la salle, sans doute pour aller martyriser un autre élève.

« Monsieur Malefoy, accompagnez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie je vous prie. »

La voix de Slughorn lui paraissait lointaine, mais elle lui fit suffisamment d'effet pour qu'elle se relève. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu mais elle s'accrocha à une table pour ne pas tomber.

« Non. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'allait certainement pas se faire accompagner par un crétin de sang pur.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Miss Granger. Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie. »

Elle voulut répliquer que son problème n'était pas d'aller à l'infirmerie mais d'y aller avec Malefoy, mais elle avait trop mal à la gorge et elle ne voulait pas recevoir de nouveaux coups. Si Amycus ou bien Alecto entendaient dire qu'elle avait refusé de se faire accompagner par un sang-pur, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle finit par hocher la tête, las. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Malefoy à ses côtés, mais trébucha à peine sortie de la salle. Ses genoux cognèrent durement le sol.

.

Drago regarda la Gryffondor tomber par terre sans bouger. Elle lui faisait pitié. S'il n'avait pas passé six ans à la critiquer, si elle n'avait pas été aussi insupportable et s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, peut-être se serait-il baisser pour l'aider à se relever. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? » Fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle devait vraiment avoir mal pour s'abaisser à lui demander ça. Il semblait que toute la fierté de la Gryffondor s'était évaporée au moment même où Amycus l'avait touchée. Il l'avait connue plus combattive pourtant.

« Je ne vais certainement pas me salir les mains en te touchant. Débrouille-toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever. Elle avait du sang partout sur elle. Il détourna le regard. Il se fichait qu'elle ait mal. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle était impure. Son sort n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

« Je te dégoûte tellement que tu ne peux même pas me regarder ? »

« Ferme la Granger. Ta voix m'exaspère. »

« Tu sais Malefoy, j'ai de la peine pour toi, vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de me faire tabasser Granger. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Drago savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pensait qu'il pouvait regarder des gens se faire frapper devant lui sans bouger le petit doigt parce qu'il aimait ça lui aussi. Elle le croyait cruel, sanguinaire. Mangemort. Elle savait probablement que c'était lui qui aurait du tuer Dumbledore, et qu'il avait échoué. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il endurait. Elle ne voyait en lui que ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

« Dépêche-toi d'avancer. Ta présence m'indispose et je n'ai pas envie de mettre trois heures pour arriver à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu n'as qu'à retourner en cours dans ce cas ! Je m'en fiche complètement que tu m'accompagnes. Je préfèrerai même être seule d'ailleurs. »

Elle était faible, mais elle avait encore une certaine allure. Sacrés Gryffondor. Ils ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de paraitre puissants et fiers.

« Pour que tu ailles ensuite me balancer à Slughorn ? Certainement pas. » Répliqua-t-il.

Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il avait envie de l'embêter un peu, il adorait leurs joutes verbales.

« J'ai appris que Brown avait été nommée préfète à ta place. »

Il vit son visage devenir rouge et elle serra les poings mais continua d'avancer. Bien. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre, ça voulait dire qu'il touchait un point sensible.

« Décidemment, cette dinde te prends tout. D'abord Weasmoche et maintenant ton poste de préfet. Quoique je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que tu trouvais à Weasley. »

« Je suis bien contente de ne plus être préfète. Les rondes avec toi me donnaient envie de vomir. »

« Je pense que Weasmoche devait être le seul élève du château à ne pas se rendre compte que tu en pinçait pour lui. » Continua Drago sans faire attention à sa réplique. « Ou alors il faisait comme s'il ne le savait pas, parce que personne ne peut être attiré par une fille comme toi. C'est surement pour ça qu'il est parti avec Potter en t'abandonnant ici. »

Il aperçut ses yeux briller, mais étrangement il ne se sentit pas jubiler. Il adorait ça pourtant : l'humilier, la rabaisser, avoir le contrôle sur elle. C'était son moyen de montrer sa puissance. Il aimait la faire pleurer. Il avait toujours eu cette impression jouissante de victoire, avant. Mais là, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que du vide.

« Ils ne m'ont pas du tout abandonnée. » Répliqua-t-elle. « C'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu y aller. »

Elle mentait, il en était certain. Tout son corps le criait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses larmes. Pourquoi Potter et Weasley étaient-ils partis sans elle ? Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais elle était trop intelligente pour que ces deux imbéciles se passent d'elle. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Il interrompit ses pensées. On s'en fichait, des raisons de Potty.

« C'est mal de mentir Granger, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. »

« Tu as peur que mon nez s'allonge ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ton nez ? Le coup de Carrow t'a fait perdre la tête ou quoi ? »

Il la vit soupirer.

« Laisse tomber. »

Encore un truc moldu, il en était certain.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et Drago la laissa à l'entrée. Pas question qu'il entre là-dedans. Il avait toujours détesté les médecins et les médicaments. Son père disait que seuls les pleurnichards se faisaient soigner, les autres enduraient la douleur et ne disaient rien. Il se souvenait encore de la raclée qu'il s'était pris en troisième année, après avoir passé une semaine à l'infirmerie, le bras en écharpe.

Mais même sans y entrer, Drago aperçut qu'il y avait déjà deux autres élèves allongés dans des lits. Il en entendit un gémir un peu en se retournant. La matinée n'était même pas terminée et les Carrow avaient envoyé trois personnes à l'infirmerie. Ils le répugnaient. Il n'en avait rien à faire que des Sang-de-Bourbe crèvent, mais l'idée que des personnes puissent prendre autant de plaisir à faire souffrir des enfants… Il ne comprenait pas.

« Essaye de ne pas guérir trop vite Granger. » Lança-t-il en partant. « Je n'ai pas du tout hâte de te revoir en cours. »

Il s'éloigna avant de l'entendre répliquer et retourna dans les cachots. Les autres élèves avaient déjà bien avancé leur potion et il traîna des pieds vers l'armoire des ingrédients pour prendre des fèves, des marguerites en poudre et de la bile de tatou.

La cloche sonna une heure et demi plus tard et après avoir noté les devoirs – un rouleau de parchemin sur les propriétés d'il ne savait plus quel ingrédient, il ne ferait pas le devoir de toute façon – il se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

« Comment s'est passé ton cours Drakonichou ? »

« Putain Pansy arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Les Carrow sont venus faire le statut du sang des élèves ? Alecto est passé en plein milieu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie et il y avait trois Sang-de-Bourbe dans la salle, ils se sont pris quelques coups. »

« Il y avait Granger, nous. » Dit Théo. « Elle a craché au visage d'Amycus et il l'a tabassée. »

« Bien fait pour elle. Cette salle peste n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Cracher sur les gens… Elle n'a aucun respect pour ceux qui dominent. »

« Je ne trouve pas, moi. »

Drago tourna la tête vers Blaise, un peu étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas en train de défendre Granger, non ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. Mais Amycus a carrément sous entendu que… enfin vous avez vu comment il l'a regardée, en disant qu'il allait s'_amuser_ avec elle ?… Comment t'aurais réagi à la place de Granger Pans' ? »

« Ne me compare pas à cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je suis mille fois mieux qu'elle ne sera jamais. »

Blaise ne répondit pas.

Il marchait sur une pente dangereuse, pensa Drago. Il n'était pas bon de parler ainsi en ce moment, et il n'osa imaginer la réaction de son père si jamais c'était lui qui avait dit cela. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver un peu, au fond de lui. Les Carrow étaient en train d'instaurer une toute nouvelle atmosphère à Poudlard, et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**Questions : Qu'avez-vous pensé de la chanson du choixpeau magique (j'ai mis 30 ans à l'écrire, alors ça m'intéresse beaucoup !) et du speech de Rogue ensuite ? On a eu une petite scène Hermione/Drago... satisfaits ? Que pensez vous de Blaise à la fin du chapitre ? De Pansy ? Comment vont-ils évoluer dans l'histoire ? Avez-vous hâte que l'AD reprenne ? Peur de revoir les Carrow ? Points forts, points faibles, fautes d'orthographe ? Envie de lire le chapitre suivant ?**

Le chapitre II arrive dimanche prochain. Il s'intitule **Gazette vs Chicaneur**. Au programme : un cours d'étude des moldus, un Drago en colère et quelques articles de journaux...

A dimanche prochain ! Une review et Drago vous accompagnera à l'infirmerie :P


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je m'excuse de poster un peu tard, j'essaierai de mettre le chapitre III la semaine prochaine plus tôt, vers **17-18h.**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir (comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews sans compte feu feu un peu plus bas).

J'ai une petite nouvelle sinon : **j'ai trouvé une bêta reader** ! Donc mes chapitres devraient désormais n'avoir plus aucune faute, parce que Anabetha va toutes me les corriger :P Merci beaucoup à toi d'ailleurs :)

**Voilà son petit message pour les lecteurs (donc vous)** :_ Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos impressions pour améliorer et aider à se surpasser notre petite écrivain en herbe! :3 Je suis heureuse et flattée qu'elle m'ait choisie comme Bêta-Reader, c'est un grand honneur! Même si, très honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu grande chose à changer ^^ _

.

**RAR :**

**Aria** : Merci pour ton avis. Non non je t'assure que c'est moi qui ait écris la chanson du choixpeau, pas JKR ! Moi aussi j'aime Blaisounou, c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Pour Pansy on va la revoir plusieurs fois, mais elle ne sera pas toujours aussi énervante, ne t'inquiète pas. L'AD ne reprend pas tout de suite (les réunions en tout cas) mais on en parle régulièrement. Les réunions avec tous les élèves reprendront dans le 8e ou 9e chapitre, mais les missions de l'AD plus tôt.

**JessPadfoot** : On aura de plus en plus d'info sur Drago. Je préfère écrire ses parties à lui que celles d'Hermione, alors il y en a de plus en plus ;) même si il y a un chapitre qui va être entièrement consacré à Mione. J'ai bien aimé écrire tous les sous-entendus de Rogue haha, et personne ne les comprends. Pauvres petits élèves xD Moi aussi j'AIME Blaise :D hihi. Lui et Pansy vont réapparaître plusieurs fois. Neville revient aussi ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Lili** : Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! Voilà le chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise.

.

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de JKR, l'histoire de moi._

_Certains extraits de journaux en italique appartiennent au livre._

.

Merci encore à Anabetha.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Gazette vs Chicaneur**

Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise au fond de la salle de classe et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en étouffant un bâillement. Il détestait avoir cours à huit heures, c'était vraiment trop tôt. Surtout pour une matière aussi stupide que l'étude des moldus. Non mais, à quoi cela rimait-il ? La rendre obligatoire, c'était d'une telle débilité ! Parfois, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Voldemort. Non, en fait, il ne le comprenait jamais.

« Granger est sortie de l'infirmerie. » Fit remarquer Blaise.

Drago releva la tête de quelques centimètres pour voir une masse brune s'installer au premier rang puis la reposa sur la table.

« Même si elle était paralysée elle trouverait le moyen de venir en cours... Mais on va se marrer. Pour une fois elle ne va pas être la chouchou du prof... »

Alecto Carrow entra dans la salle de cours une dizaine de minutes plus tard et marcha d'un pas vif vers le bureau. Elle avait les traits tirés et une carrure imposante, tout comme son frère. Elle avisa les élèves d'un regard perçant et plissa des yeux en apercevant un élève dormir.

Blaise donna un coup de coude à son ami, mais celui-ci se contenta de grogner. Carrow leva sa baguette et une détonation retentit. Drago se releva immédiatement en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglée !

- On ne dort pas dans mon cours, siffla-t-elle froidement.

- Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? Répliqua Drago d'une voix froide.

- Parfaitement, Mr Malefoy. Et ne me lancez pas ce regard dédaigneux. Votre famille n'a plus vraiment la côte ces temps-ci... Pas assez pour m'effrayer en tout cas. » Ajouta Alecto en esquissant un sourire en coin moqueur.

Drago se leva, énervé et surtout vexé, et attrapa ses affaires. Pas question de rester à ce cours stupide. Il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre la vie des moldus et il allait encore moins se laisser faire par une prétendue mangemort. Pour qui se prenait-elle, d'ailleurs ?! Il était un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne se faisait pas marcher sur les pieds.

« Où est-ce que vous croyez aller ?

- Quelque part où je n'aurais plus à vous entendre piailler... » Marmonna-t-il en claquant la porte.

Drago se rendit dans la volière, il avait besoin de sortir. Il bouscula des élèves de deuxième année qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et en profita pour enlever vingt points à Serdaigle.

« Dégagez de mon chemin ! »

Les trois garçons partirent en courant, mais, comme la veille, Drago n'éprouva pas ce sentiment de jouissance qui le submergeait normalement lorsqu'il humiliait et martyrisait les autres. Là, il se sentait juste en colère, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Où était passée son envie de puissance et de dominer ? Il eut envie de hurler de rage et donna un violent coup de pied au mur, mais il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal au gros orteil.

« 'Fait chier, putain ! » Cria-t-il. « Quoi ?! » Aboya-t-il à une première année qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. « Tu veux que je t'envoie chez les Carrow ? »

La petite fille détala. Mais il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux...

Drago se laissa tomber au bord du lac, après avoir chassé ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà, et enleva ses chaussures. Son pied était en sang et il le mit dans l'eau en serrant les dents.

Il détestait Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait obligé à y revenir pour sa septième année. Il détestait les professeurs, il détestait les élèves qui ne comprenaient rien à sa situation, il détestait les voir heureux et insouciants alors que lui vivait dans la peur constante. Même maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de mission, la menace de la mort de ses parents planait constamment au dessus de sa tête. Il était l'héritier des Malefoy et devait porter le nom avec honneur. C'était d'autant plus difficile que sa famille _n'avait plus la côte_ en ce moment, comme le lui avait subtilement fait remarquer Carrow. Quelle conne.

Tout le monde craignait les Malefoy avant. Son simple nom suffisait à engendrer le respect, mais désormais il appelait à la moquerie. Il détestait son nom.

Tout était de la faute de Voldemort. Drago attrapa un caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces dans le lac. Il rebondit sur le calmar géant qui sortit une de ses tentacules avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il s'en serait amusé, mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Il ne savait même plus contre quoi il était énervé.

Il ne retourna dans le château que vers une heure, parce qu'il avait faim. Il se laissa tomber au bout de la table des Serpentards et attrapa un bout de pain qu'il croqua sans envie. Le brouhaha des élèves lui donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne, mais c'était sans compter sur Pansy qui vint se coller à lui, comme toujours. Quand est-ce que cette idiote comprendrait qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'elle ?

« Tu as le nez tout rouge Drago, tu veux que je te mette de la crème, tu as pris un coup de s…

- Ta gueule Pansy. »

Pour une fois, elle sembla comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur et n'insista pas. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il attrapa, et il la remercia d'un signe de la tête.

« Tu as une retenue avec Carrow lundi prochain, à vingt heures, fit Blaise en s'asseyant en face de lui. Apparemment, elle n'a pas aimé que tu partes...

- C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Déjà cette matière ne devrait pas être obligatoire, et en plus tu as parfaitement le droit de dormir si tu es fatigué. Elle n'a pas le droit de te frapper pour ça, c'est ridicule et déplacé !

- On s'en fout Pansy. C'est juste une retenue. »

Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre le défendre, encore. Il était parfaitement capable de le faire soi-même et en plus la plupart du temps, elle se mettait à pleurer. C'était pathétique. Parfois, on aurait dit que Pansy souffrait plus des retenues de Drago que lui-même...

« Que s'est-t-il passé en cours après mon départ, sinon ?

- C'était assommant, encore plus que les cours de Binns. Carrow nous a fait un speech de quarante minutes pour nous dire à quel point son sang à elle était supérieur parce qu'elle est d'une lignée de sang pur et blablabla. Après elle a voulu savoir qui était de sang-mêlé et elle a passé tout le reste du cours à montrer sa supériorité par rapport à eux. Je n'ose même pas penser pendant combien de temps elle va nous faire chier quand elle demandera qui est Sang-de-Bourbe. Au final on n'a rien appris sur les moldus, pas que je m'en plaigne...

- Granger a réagit comment ?

- Elle s'est tassée sur sa chaise et elle n'a pas levé la main une fois du cours... ça faisait du bien. »

Drago hocha distraitement la tête et prit une pomme dans le saladier de fruits.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire. Granger était insignifiante à ses yeux, il aurait du se moquer d'elle. Mais elle lui faisait… de la peine ? Non. Sûrement pas. Mais elle lui faisait quelque chose quand même. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être resté sans réagir, la veille, en potions. Même une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable comme elle ne méritait pas ça.

Bien sûr, il se garda de le dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles choses et ses amis n'auraient pas compris. Sauf Blaise peut-être.

.

Hermione retrouva Ginny dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle avait passé un début d'année affreux. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait le qualifier. Entre le départ d'Harry et de Ron, la perte de son poste de préfète, les coups qu'elle avait reçus la veille, et maintenant ce cours d'étude des moldus abominable, elle ne trouvait vraiment pas d'autres mots.

Elle grimaça en s'asseyant. Son ventre lui faisait toujours un peu mal, malgré les pommades de Madame Pomfresh. Elle commença à bavarder de tout et de rien avec son amie, prenant bien soin d'éviter certains sujets tels que ses meilleurs amis ou les Carrow ou les préfets. Puis ce fut l'heure du courrier et des dizaines de hiboux traversèrent la Grande Salle en volant.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond. Elle espérait toujours voir arriver un hibou des garçons, pour lui dire qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils viendraient bientôt la chercher. Mais hormis une petite chouette qui lança un colis à Neville, assis en face d'elle, aucun oiseau ne s'approcha.

« Mon livre de botanique ! Je l'avais oublié... »

Il déplia ensuite la _Gazette_ qui se trouvait dans le paquet et disparut derrière le journal.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non. Il y a un extrait de _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_, de Rita Skeeter. Apparemment Dumbledore avait une sœur cachée. Ecoutez, c'est un témoignage de Bathilda Tourdesac : _Kendra_ – la mère de Dumbledore – _m'a claqué la porte au nez quand je suis allée lui souhaiter la bienvenue en lui apportant des fondants du chaudron que j'avais préparés moi-même. Au cours de la première année, je n'ai vu que les deux garçons. Je n'aurais jamais su qu'il y avait une fille si je n'étais allée cueillir des Braillantines au clair de lune, l'hiver qui a suivi leur emménagement. J'ai vu alors Kendra emmener Ariana se promener dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle lui a fait faire une seule fois le tour de la pelouse en lui tenant fermement la main, puis elle l'a ramenée à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser_. C'est étrange cette histoire. Je ne vois pas vraiment Dumbledore cacher sa sœur, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte Rita Skeeter. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'elle avait dit sur Harry, pendant le tournoi. Et sur moi aussi. Elle avait prétendu que j'étais l'âme-sœur de l'élu… C'était à en pleurer, fit Hermione. Sa plume à papote raconte n'importe quoi.

- Tu as sûrement raison, Hermione, répondit Neville en tournant la page. Vous allez commander le livre, vous, lorsqu'il va paraître ?

- Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas cautionner les ragots d'une telle journaliste...

- Moi, je pense que oui, dit Ginny. Il vaut mieux être au courant, même si c'est un mensonge.

- Oui, peut-être… Oh non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ?

- Il y a encore un avis de recherche pour Harry. Leur raison est vraiment ridicule… _Recherché pour interrogatoire sur l'enquête de la mort de Dumbledore_. Comme si on allait y croire, il faudrait vraiment être idiot !

- Mais certains le croient malheureusement...» Constata Ginny tristement.

Neville continua de lire la _Gazette_, mais il n'y avait aucun article intéressant.

« Luna vient vers nous, fit remarquer Ginny. Elle a le _Chicaneur_ dans les mains… J'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore me parler des Joncheruines, Billywig ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Elle voudrait que je l'accompagne l'été prochain au Sahara pour essayer d'en capturer.

- Elle m'a dit que son père en avait besoin pour reconstituer le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle... » Ajouta Neville.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la jeune blonde s'assit à ce moment-là à côté d'elle. Elle portait ses habituelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et ses cheveux tressés étaient parsemés de pâquerettes.

« Bonjour. Le _Chicaneur_ était très intéressant ce matin. Papa s'est vraiment surpassé.

- Pourquoi ? Il explique comment attraper un Ronflak ? Bailla Ginny.

- Non, tout le monde sait déjà ça. Il parle d'Harry et de Ron. Ils me manquent tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un peu de moi maintenant qu'ils sont partis. »

C'était une des phrases typiques de Luna qui vous mettait mal à l'aise. Hermione ne l'avait pas entendue de toute façon. Son esprit s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de Ron.

Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Elle se demandait souvent s'ils avaient trouvé d'autres Horcruxes, si Ron pensait à elle, s'ils savaient comment les détruire, si Ron pensait à elle, s'ils avaient trouvé une bonne cachette ou si Ron pensait à elle. Elle, elle pensait à lui, un peu trop souvent. Et à chaque fois, il y avait cette boule dans l'estomac qui revenait à l'attaque...

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

Elle avait une voix un peu trop aigüe pour faire naturelle, mais Luna ne remarqua rien.

« Apparemment ils se sont introduits dans le Ministère de la Magie et ils ont attaqué le professeur Ombrage... Je ne l'aimais pas alors ça ne me dérange pas trop. »

Neville recracha son jus de citrouille en aspergeant toute la table. Ginny grimaça et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer.

« Désolé...

- Six frères à la maison, j'ai l'habitude... Lis-nous l'article, Luna, s'il-te-plaît.

- _Pas plus tard que le 2 septembre dernier, il semblerait que deux sorciers très recherchés par le Ministre de la Magie se soient faits remarqués dans le Ministère même. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, qui est pourtant souffrant d'éclabouille, ont été aperçus là-bas. Les raisons de leur présence sont encore inconnues, mais il semblerait qu'ils se soient attaqués à une femme nommée Dolorès Ombrage, anciennement professeur à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. On peut penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une pure vengeance envers les durs traitements qu'elle avait fait subir aux deux garçons – rappelons qu'elle les faisait écrire des lignes avec une plume qui utilise pour encre le sang des écrivains, plumes interdites depuis la loi de 1986. Ombrage a cependant subi un choc plus moral que physique, même si elle déplore le vol d'un précieux médaillon aux armoiries de Serpentard. Potter et Weasley ont réussi à s'échapper, libérant avec eux plusieurs né-moldus. Nous souhaitons bonne chance à ces deux braves sorciers et rappelons que si vous êtes contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il est de votre devoir de soutenir publiquement Harry Potter._ »

Hermione regardait Luna lire son _Chicaneur_ à l'envers et se demandait comment elle faisait. Il serait beaucoup plus pratique pour elle si elle était capable de faire de même.

« Au moins on sait qu'ils sont toujours vivants...

- La _Gazette_ n'en a pas soufflé un mot…

- Bien sur que non Neville, rétorqua Hermione. Il n'allait pas dire qu'Harry et … Ron – elle prononça le mot avec un peu plus d'hésitation qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans le Ministère et à s'en échapper, tout ça sous leurs yeux. Ça leur aurait fait une belle crédibilité !

- C'est bizarre, quand même, qu'ils s'attaquent à Ombrage et lui volent son collier. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que le médaillon porte les armoiries de Serpentard, réfléchit Ginny. Après tout, Vous-Savez-Qui est son héritier, puisque c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

- Ah oui... Je n'avais jamais réalisé » Fit Neville en ouvrant les yeux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était d'une telle lenteur parfois… Elle avait compris l'importance du médaillon, bien sûr. Un horcruxe, sans doute celui qui se trouvait dans la grotte où Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient rendus en juin dernier, avant que R.A.B. ne le remplace par un faux. Elle se demanda si les garçons avaient trouvé qui était ce R.A.B. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne à nouveau à la bibliothèque et qu'elle trouve ensuite un moyen de communiquer avec eux. Personne ne l'avait confirmé, mais il était presque évident que les hiboux devaient être contrôlés.

« Hermione, tu en penses quoi ? Hermione ? Hermione !? L'interpella Ginny.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du médaillon et de toute cette histoire ?

- Oh… Et bien…s'ils ont pris le risque de se faire prendre en entrant dans le Ministère, c'est que ça devait être rudement important.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Ginny. Comment s'y sont-ils pris pour y entrer, d'ailleurs ?

- Polynectar, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Bon, je vais y aller... J'ai promis à Papa que je me rendrais au lac la première semaine de cours, parce qu'il fait encore suffisamment chaud et on peut parfois apercevoir quelques ailes de fées briller avec les rayons de soleil... Je vous laisse mon exemplaire de journal si vous voulez, je demanderai à Papa de m'en envoyer un autre. »

Hermione regarda son amie se lever et s'éloigner en sautillant. Parfois, elle semblait vraiment ne rien comprendre à propos de tout l'enjeu de cette guerre. Car, c'était bien une guerre qui se passait. Il n'y avait pas encore d'attaque directe comme elle avait pu étudier plus jeune en histoire dans son école primaire moldue, mais c'était bel et bien une guerre.

Ginny attrapa le journal pour relire l'article sur Harry et Ron. Hermione savait que les garçons lui manquaient autant qu'à elle, peut-être même plus car elle était amoureuse d'Harry et que Ron était son frère... Mais au moins, elle, elle avait pu leur dire au revoir et, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'elle participe à la chasse aux horcruxes. Ce n'était pas la même chose que pour elle.

Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac et elle sentit les yeux lui piquer.

Hermione se releva brutalement.

« Je…Je vais aller faire un tour dehors avant le cours de métamorphose... »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à dire et préféra finalement partir d'une démarche saccadée.

.

Drago regarda Granger sortir de la Grande Salle et se leva soudainement, pris d'une pulsion étrange. Il ignora les regards que lui jetaient ses amis, marmonna un vague « on se retrouve tout à l'heure » et sortit en marchant rapidement.

Il passa les portes juste à temps pour voir la chevelure épaisse de la brune disparaître au tournant d'un couloir.

« Granger, attends ! »

Elle se retourna et il aperçut son visage rouge. Elle avait pleuré, ou alors elle était sur le point de le faire. Il se demanda si c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, en potions.

« Tu as encore mal ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. La plupart des autres élèves lui jetaient aussi des coups d'œil et il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Merde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, bordel ! Il s'en foutait complètement de savoir si elle avait mal ou pas ! Plus elle avait mal et plus il devrait être satisfait d'ailleurs...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse bidon, n'importe quoi...

« Carrow m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

- A toi ? Tu n'étais même pas au cours ce matin, déclara la jeune fille, suspicieuse.

- Peut-être, mais je suis préfet et contrairement à toi je ne me suis pas fait virer... »

Il vit ses joues devenir écarlate mais comme depuis le début de l'année, il n'en tira aucun plaisir et cela l'énerva. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait plus rond chez lui à la fin ? Il était Drago Malefoy. Il vivait pour faire souffrir les gens, les humilier et leur faire du mal. Et il avait envie de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de puissance en lui.

« Alors ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Le pressa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il jeta un regard noir à Granger et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Parfait.

« Tu dois aller ce soir à vingt heures dans les cachots.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse Granger… Contente-toi d'y aller et arrête de m'emmerder avec tes questions. »

Granger le regarda avec fureur et tourna les talons.

Il s'éloigna dans un couloir vide, et il frappa le mur à nouveau, avec son autre pied. Un peu moins fort, parce qu'il avait retenu la leçon.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il s'était levé pour aller s'_excuser_ auprès de Granger. Il ne s'excusait jamais, et surtout pas à une Sang-de-Bourbe... Et encore moins à Granger.

Il se sentait coupable, c'était ça, la vraie raison, mais jamais il ne se l'admettrait. Ce n'était aucunement sa faute de toute façon. C'était Granger qui avait perdu son sang-froid et craché sur cette vieille peau de Carrow, et c'était Amycus qui l'avait frappée. Il n'y était pour rien du tout, dans cette histoire.

Drago sentit la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac diminuer un peu et il sourit, satisfait.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire désormais : tyranniser tous les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve enfin cette impression de victoire lorsqu'il arrivait à faire pleurer quelqu'un.

Ah... Voici la proie idéale...

Un élève plus jeune que lui s'avançait dans sa direction en tenant une pile de livres sur ses petits bras frêles.

Drago leva le menton d'un air suffisant et lui planta son regard froid empli d'aversion.

« Ote-toi de mon chemin, sale veracrasse ! Et ferme la bouche, ton haleine de Scroutt à pétard empeste jusqu'à la Grande Salle ! »

Le Poufsouffle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Drago ricana. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

.

La première semaine de cours se termina et Hermione soupira de bonheur en voyant le samedi arriver. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre une demi-journée de repos avant de recommencer à travailler. Tout le monde pouvait bien se moquer d'elle, mais même si le climat n'était pas favorable aux études, il s'agissait quand même de l'année des ASPIC's et elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir un Optimal dans toutes les matières. Elle avait déjà établi son programme de révision jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Elle se réveilla vers neuf-heures-trente et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Elle aperçut Malefoy sur le chemin et se retint de lui jeter un sort. Ce crétin s'était bien foutu d'elle : Carrow ne l'avait jamais attendue et elle s'était faite réprimandée une bonne demi-heure sans aucune raison. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça en plus du reste.

Après avoir terminé ses deux croissants, elle décida de rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Il faisait encore doux dehors et elle respira le bon air en souriant. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. L'absence d'Harry et de Ron commençait à moins lui peser même si elle sentait son cœur se serrer dès qu'elle voyait leur nom dans la _Gazette _ou le _Chicaneur_... Surtout le nom de Ron.

Le visage d'Hagrid s'illumina en la voyant et l'invita à entrer.

« Hermione, entre ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Comment ça va, ce n'est pas trop dur sans Harry et Ron ? Entre nous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de partir sans toi... C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de rencontrer une personne aussi intelligente que toi ! Mais ils devaient avoir leurs raisons, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, c'est un œuf de Dragon... Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a été pondu il y a deux jours seulement, il ne va pas éclore avant un bon mois... J'ai obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour l'avoir pendant une semaine, pour le faire étudier aux élèves de cinquième année. Ça peut toujours être un bonus pour leurs BUSE's, tu ne penses pas ? J'ai décidé aussi de leur apprendre à faire la différence entre les Noueux et les hérissons, à nourrir des licornes et, peut-être, si j'ai le temps, à la fin de l'année je pourrais retenter ma chance avec les hippogriffes... Mais il ne faudrait pas que l'histoire se répète, comme avec Buck... Je veux dire: Ventdebout... On a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance qu'il parvienne à s'échapper, je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'y est pris... Pourtant j'avais bien vérifié ses chaînes, avant que Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie arrive... Mais il avait réussi à s'échapper ! Je l'ai toujours dit : ce sont bien plus que des bêtes, elles en ont dans le crâne ! Les gens ne les comprennent pas vraiment, mais moi, je le sais bien. Elles sont plus intelligentes que la plupart d'entre nous. Buck avait compris ce qu'il allait se passer et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est échappé ! »

Hermione écoutait Hagrid la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes. Ce n'était pas toujours très intéressant, mais il lui changeait les idées. Elle accepta un de ses biscuits faits-maison qui collaient aux dents, mais le glissa dans sa cape dès qu'il eut le dos tourné. Finalement, elle prit congé vers treize-heures et alla s'asseoir sous un saule pleureur dans le parc, un peu à l'écart pour avoir de la tranquillité. Elle n'avait pas très faim.

Elle sortit de son sac le livre que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Hermione effleura le titre en relief des doigts, comme elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle lisait un nouveau livre.

_Les contes de Beedle le Barde_.

Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler; il s'agissait de contes pour enfants mais elle ne les avait jamais lus.

Ce livre était très vieux, il s'agissait certainement du livre original. Elle se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore avait pensé qu'il pouvait l'intéresser...

Elle ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença sa lecture.

* * *

**Petites questions : Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Drago pendant le cours d'étude des moldus ? Pourquoi culpabilise-t-il autant à votre avis ? Est-ce qu'il va vraiment se remettre à martyriser tout le monde ? Avez-vous aimé la conversation Drago/Hermione ? Comment vont-ils se rapprocher à votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer au niveau des Reliques de la Mort, puisqu'Hermione ne pourra pas parler du symbole dans les contes de Beedle à Harry et Ron ? Quel a été votre chapitre préféré pour le moment ? Votre passage préféré du chapitre ? Votre personnage préféré ? Est-ce que vous auriez des fanfic sur Hermione/et n'importe qui d'autre à me conseiller ? Vos chansons du moment ?**

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Une review pour me le dire s'il-vous-plait :) ou un MP. A la semaine prochaine, bisous bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuuuuur ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bon franchement, vous pouvez me féliciter de poster aussi tôt, parce que c'était pas du tout gagné d'avance. Les profs nous ont donné une montagne de boulot ce weekend, plus APB qu'il fallait que je regarde pour m'inscrire en fac de médecine (j'y ai passé 3 ans dessus et je n'ai même pas pu terminer parce qu'il faut que je dise le revenu global de ma famille en 2012 et que je suis toute seule chez moi, donc je n'en ai aucune idée. ça m'a grandement fait chier). Enfin bon.

**J'ai posté un petit OS dramione hier soir** (oui oui je fais ma pub) qui s'appelle **Ma dernière volonté**. Je vous donne le résumé comme ça vous allez avoir envie de le lire et de me mettre pleins de reviews toutes mignonnes et toute gentilles (ou pas parce que la fin est sadique mouahaha). _"Enfermé à Azkaban depuis treize ans, Drago n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre. Il a choisi de les passer avec Hermione, cette femme qu'il a désirée jusqu'à en perdre la raison, et qu'il avait choisi, à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, de haïr. Mais à l'aube de la mort, il n'a plus rien à perdre. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir, Malefoy ?"_

C'est un OS rating M avec raisons ! Mais il est trop bien franchement je suis fière de moi là et je m'aime (mes chevilles vont bien merci). Breffons.

Je reparle de cette fanfic-ci parce que c'est celle-là que vous allez lire quand même.

Ma petite bêta chérie est hyper occupée (elle fait 5 boulots en même sans et tout ça SANS baguette magique, tention c'est du sérieux). Et elle est très en retard... (comme le lapin dans Alice au pays des merveilles).

Bon je vous laisse maintenant... je réponds aux reviews ! Pas de problème pour les fautes de frappe, j'avais réussi à déchiffrer quand même xD

* * *

**Love.H.D.** : Pour Rogue, je respecte les livres n'oublie pas ! Donc si tu as lu le dernier, tu sais de quel côté il est... Merci pour la chanson (j'ai bien mis des heures à l'écrire en effet...). J'ai fait passer ta note à Drago et il a répondu que la prochaine fois que tu sous-entends qu'il sera le père des enfants d'Hermione, il viendrait personnellement te jeter un sort xD (il n'a pas encore compris qu'il est fou amoureux d'Hermione, faut lui laisser du temps à ce petit ^^) Merci pour la review !

**Rose** : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie vraiment de faire ressortir les émotions des personnages alors je suis contente si tu trouves que j'y arrive.

**Aria** : c'est ton prénom ou tu choisis ce pseudo parce que tu regardes PLL ? ^^ Pas de problème pour les fautes de frappe, j'avais réussi à déchiffrer quand même xD Et non, les Carrow ne comprennent vraiment rien... frapper Drago tss on aura tout vu !

**Dramione** : voilà le chapitre suivant :)

**Clochette** : un petit peu d'AD dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi._

_._

_Warning : il y a quelques scènes violentes dans ce chapitre._

.

**Petite dédicace à Fiona/Feltonista** pardon pardon de ne pas t'avoir reconnue ! T'aurais vu ma tête quand j'ai compris que c'était toi mdr, c'était à mourir de rire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ma belle, la fin est moins sadique que l'OS ;) mouahahaha je m'aime encore quand je repense à ta réaction. Et avec le fantôme mdr, c'était vraiment une trop bonne idée. Breffons, va lire le chapitre :P

.

_Merci à Anabetha_

* * *

**Chapitre III : L'Armée de Dumbledore, le retour**

Le dimanche, Neville, Ginny, Luna et Hermione se rendirent au septième étage du château et s'arrêtèrent devant le pan de mur qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle-sur-Demande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Neville ?, demanda Ginny. Tout le monde est au courant qu'on utilisait cette salle il y a deux ans pour les réunions de l'AD. Même si la plupart n'ont encore pas la moindre idée de comment s'y rendre...

- Je veux tester un truc... »

Il n'en dit pas plus et, pour une fois, Hermione ne posa pas de questions. Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'important et elle n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion. Elle avait horreur quand Ron lui faisait ça... Son cœur se serra un peu, et elle se força à chasser l'image du rouquin qui s'était formée dans sa tête.

« Je vais entrer dans la salle. Ensuite, Hermione, tu vas essayer d'y entrer, puis Ginny et finalement, Luna. N'essayez qu'une seule fois chacune. »

Neville n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse et passa trois fois devant le mur. La porte apparut et il disparut dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil intrigué aux deux autres, puis s'avança à son tour devant le mur. Elle se demandait bien ce que Neville traficotait.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_"Je veux entrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Je veux entrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Je veux entrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande_..."

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Pas de porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, étonnée et un peu vexée. Pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue porte ne voulait pas apparaître ?

« Je n'ai peut-être pas pensé la bonne chose... Je vais recommencer. »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Neville a bien précisé qu'on ne devait essayer qu'une seule fois. À moi, maintenant. »

La rouquine s'avança et se planta devant le pan de mur. Une porte apparue quelques secondes plus tard, sous les yeux indignés d'Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que la porte apparaissait pour Ginny et pas pour elle ?

Le sourire de Ginny disparut cependant très vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte ne donnait pas sur la Salle-sur-Demande mais sur un minuscule placard à balais. Hermione ricana intérieurement.

« Vas-y, Luna, essaye... »

La porte apparut à nouveau et Luna s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Cette fois, il s'agissait bel et bien de la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle en ressortit avec Neville une minute plus tard. Hermione et Ginny arboraient toutes deux une mine renfrognée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Neville ? Pourquoi est-ce que la porte n'apparaît pas quand c'est moi qui demande ?, s'indigna Hermione.

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, je voudrais juste encore voir quelque chose avant... Va dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Luna, s'il te plaît... Maintenant, réessaie d'y entrer, Gin'... ».

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais choisit finalement de se taire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Neville agissait ainsi... Mais, s'il continuait, elle allait bien vite mettre les points sur les i. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre et quand elle posait une question, elle voulait sa réponse... Et dans l'immédiat.

Elle se mordit la joue en se rendant compte à quel point cette pensée lui paraissait égoïste.

Ginny s'avança et une porte réapparut, mais, encore une fois, il s'agissait d'un simple placard à balais.

« Encore. », demanda Neville, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

Elle essaya de nouveau. Neville lui demanda de réessayer de nouveau et, au bout de la quatrième fois, elle réussit à entrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il demanda ensuite à Hermione la même chose et elle y parvint dès la seconde fois. Luna ressortit ensuite.

« Bien, j'ai demandé hier à la Salle de ne pas laisser entrer Hermione, de faire apparaître un placard à balais pour Ginny et de laisser entrer Luna..., expliqua Neville. J'ai dû batailler un peu parce qu'au début, elle refusait de m'écouter... Mais elle a finalement accepté.

- 'Mione et moi on a réussi à y entrer pourtant..., avança Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

- Au bout d'un moment, oui. Il faudra qu'on revienne pour recommencer... Le but étant de pouvoir maîtriser totalement la Salle. De cette façon, nous pourrons la réutiliser de nouveau pour nos séances de l'AD, affirma Neville d'une voix sûre.

- À condition que les gens acceptent d'y participer... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione et elle eut envie de soupirer. Était-ce si difficile de vraiment comprendre la situation ?

« Il y a deux ans, l'AD était plus une sorte de... jeu, pour nous et pour les autres. Oui, bien sûr, il s'agissait de lutter contre Ombrage et on défiait le Ministère de la Magie en quelque sorte, mais on ne prenait pas vraiment de risques... Quand on a été découverts, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a eu une retenue. Ce n'était pas agréable, soit. Mais enfin, ce n'était quand même pas la mort ! Tout est différent cette année; vous avez bien vu comment agissent les Carrow. Et Rogue, aussi. Ce sont des mangemorts et cela veut dire que Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui règne en maître sur Poudlard. Si on se fait prendre, cette fois-ci, c'est notre vie qu'on met en jeu. Nous sommes en guerre et il est grand temps de choisir son camp, je suis d'accord avec toi, Neville..., ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Mais combien de personnes sont prêtes pour ça... ? »

.

Le quatuor avait décidé d'agir la nuit même. Après le petit speech d'Hermione, ils avaient décidé qu'il fallait être fixé sur le nombre de personnes prêtes à se battre.

Hermione rejoignit Neville et Ginny dans la salle commune à minuit-moins-le-quart et ils sortirent tous les trois à pas de loup pour rejoindre Luna au quatrième étage. Hermione pestait contre Harry et Ron qui avaient pris la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point ces deux objets auraient pu leur être utiles.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue de la licorne, sans encombre. Luna était déjà là.

« On se sépare par groupes de deux, chuchota Neville. Luna et moi, on s'occupe des cachots, du rez-de-chaussée, des premier, deuxième et troisième étages. Ginny et Hermione, vous prenez les étages quatre à sept. On se rejoint directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans deux heures trente. Tout le monde a sa baguette et se souvient du sortilège ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Neville l'impressionnait un peu, elle devait l'avouer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu prendre les devants ainsi, mais il agissait en vrai leader. L'histoire de sa famille avait peut-être quelque chose à voir là-dedans...

Elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagit si ses parents à elle avaient été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison et si elle supporterait de savoir que la mangemort qui avait osé faire ça se baladait librement... Elle aurait sûrement envie de vengeance.

« Alors, on y va. Bonne chance... », souffla-t-il en s'éloignant en compagnie de Luna, qui leur fit un vague signe de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple balade entre copains.

Ginny et Hermione s'écartèrent de leur côté.

Au début, tout se passa bien. Il n'y avait personne dans les étages et les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent sans encombre dans le couloir. Elles marchaient discrètement, aussi silencieuses que possible.

Arrivées devant le mur voulu, elles s'arrêtèrent.

« Vas-y, Hermione. », souffla Ginny, en jetant un oeil sur les environs.

Hermione leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé en écrivant dans l'air. Son message s'imprimait sur le mur en question, en lettres rouge sanglant. Elle observa son œuvre satisfaite, puis fit un signe de tête à Ginny et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent, continuant leur ascension dans le château. Elles taguèrent les quatrième, cinquième et sixième étages sans problème.

Ginny faisait le guet tandis qu'Hermione inscrivait les messages sur les murs. C'était un sortilège très simple qui ne demandait pas trop de concentration mais, malgré tout, elle commença à fatiguer, sûrement à cause de l'heure tardive. Elle bâilla un peu trop largement dans l'escalier et oublia de sauter la marche piégée. Son pied s'enfonça brutalement et elle perdit l'équilibre en poussant un cri.

« Merlin, Hermione ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? » Pesta Ginny.

Hermione jeta un regard énervé à son amie. Comme si elle l'avait fait exprès ! Oui, c'était bien connu : elle adorait se retrouver coincée dans un escalier en plein milieu de la nuit, bien sur !

« J'ai oublié que la marche était là, ça arrive à tout le monde... Aide-moi plutôt à me relever avant que quelqu'un n'arrive... » Chuchota-t-elle, se retenant de laisser éclater sa colère.

Ginny attrapa son amie sous les bras et essaya de la soulever. Elle tira Hermione à moitié hors de la marche piégée, mais la laissa retomber sous le poids.

« Je n'y arrive pas... » Geignit la rouquine.

Elle tira à nouveau pour sortir Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force et, à chaque fois, elle ne parvenait pas à la hisser suffisamment.

Hermione commençait à paniquer. Elle était dans la bouse d'hippogryffe et ce, jusqu'au cou. Si les Carrow les surprenaient ainsi, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ni de celle de Ginny. Surtout avec les rumeurs qui couraient… Elle avait entendu dire qu'Alecto avait jeté des _Doloris_ à un élève de cinquième année qui lui avait manqué de respect.

Elle appuya sur ses bras pour essayer de se dégager, mais ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer encore plus. La marche piégée lui écrasait la jambe et elle devait serrer les dents pour ne pas crier à nouveau.

« Ecoute Ginny… Tu n'arriveras pas à me sortir de là toute seule... Alors, va chercher Neville et Luna.

- Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ! Répondit la rouquine en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je ne vais pas rester là toute la nuit !

- Bon… je me dépêche. »

Hermione regarda la rouquine partir et elle sentit une sueur lui couler le long de la tempe. Quelle poisse, quelle poisse, quelle poisse ! Merlin... Elle aurait vraiment bien eu besoin de la cape d'invisibilité en ce moment...

L'attente commença, angoissante. Dans la nuit, tous les bruits devenaient menaçants. Hermione sursauta en entendant un craquement tout près d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. De temps à autre, de forts ronflements se faisaient entendre depuis les tableaux qui ornaient les couloirs, troublant le silence.

Mais, que faisait Ginny ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle était partie. Elle se demanda si elle avait déjà trouvé Neville et Luna, ou si elle les cherchait encore. Le château était immense et ils pouvaient être n'importe où entre le troisième étage et les cachots... Hermione retint un gémissement de désespoir. Ginny ne les trouverait jamais à temps !

Elle entendit des bruits de pas un peu plus haut et son sang se glaça. C'était impossible que ses amis arrivent du septième étage... Quelqu'un d'autre venait et se dirigeait vers elle. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle sentit des larmes de panique lui monter aux yeux. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Même maintenant qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là pour l'entraîner, elle s'arrangeait pour se retrouver dans des situations risquées...

Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent et Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Tiens, tiens... Grangie. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Parfait. Génial. On ne pouvait pas trouver pire.

« Alors comme ça, on sort dans les couloirs, la nuit ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, je suis déçu..., ricana le nouveau venu. Et en plus, tu tombes dans la marche piégée... On aura tout vu !

- Va te faire voir, Malefoy. Non, aide-moi, plutôt, à sortir de là et va te faire voir ensuite...

- Je devrais peut-être appeler les Carrow, je me demande comment réagiront-ils en te trouvant ici. Ce sera sûrement divertissant...

- Je te signale que tu n'as pas le droit d'être dehors non plus, siffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix du Serpentard, une lueur de défi les illuminant.

- Mais moi, je suis préfet-en-chef, Grangie, contrairement à toi. Et en plus, je suis un sang-pur.

- Il me semble, pourtant, que ta famille n'a pas trop la côte, en ce moment. » Répliqua-t-elle

Hermione plissa les yeux dans sa direction, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir son expression dans la pénombre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de provoquer son pire ennemi, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle elle était mais, il était si désagréable ! Pourquoi était-il obligé de lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle avait perdu son poste de préfète ?

.

Drago serra son poing en entendant Granger. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle n'était qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante. Il descendit quelques marches pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et eut un rictus en entendant sa respiration sifflante. Alors, comme ça, elle avait peur ?

Il attendit de ressentir ce sentiment de puissance qui lui manquait tant, mais en vain. Il se mordit la joue intérieure pour ne pas souffler de frustration. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était justement l'occasion idéale pour faire souffrir Granger et dominer. Il approcha ses doigts de sa gorge et enserra son cou.

« Ma famille aura toujours plus de côte que la tienne, Grangie...» Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il resserra un peu sa main, coupant un peu la respiration de la jeune fille, sans la bloquer entièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ? Haleta-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois que tu insultes ma famille, je t'arrache la gorge. C'est compris ?

- Tu fais le fier, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas... » Répliqua-t-elle en ancrant son regard au sien.

Il resserra encore un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Siffla le jeune homme, étonné, malgré lui.

Elle parlait de l'année précédente, peut-être de la fois où Potter l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, ou alors, de la nuit dans la tour, l'année dernière, lorsque Dumbledore avait été assassiné. Il était sûr que Potty lui avait tout raconté, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait jamais se la fermer, ce crétin-à-lunettes.

Et Granger pensait qu'elle pouvait se moquer de lui à ce sujet ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait subit, et subissait encore. Elle ne savait rien.

Drago eut soudain envie de la voir souffrir terriblement. Il sentait la rage le submerger lentement et il fallait qu'il la passe sur quelque chose... Sur quelqu'un. Sa main se referma autour de la gorge de la Gryffondor et elle se mit à suffoquer. Elle battit un peu des bras avant d'essayer d'écarter sa main, mais elle était faible. Impuissante face à lui, elle ne faisait pas le poids ; il avait le pouvoir.

Il entendit sa respiration hachée et un nouveau rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et soudain, il le sentit. Ce sentiment de plaisir… Il était là, de nouveau. Il eut envie de hurler de joie, tellement il jubilait. Il la laissa suffoquer quelques secondes de plus, savourant sa puissance, puis relâcha les doigts.

Il la regarda tousser à s'en décrocher la gorge et il eut envie de recommencer, juste pour se sentir plus fort, encore une fois.

« Dis-moi, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu te sens puissant quand tu fais ça ? Étrangler une fille qui ne peut pas bouger... Quel courage ! »

Drago serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ouvre la bouche ? Il lui jeta un regard glacial et, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il était certain qu'elle l'avait vu parce qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il la gifla violemment et sa tête partit sur le côté. Son front heurta le coin de la marche supérieure et Granger gémit. Pathétique.

Il lui attrapa le menton entre deux doigts et approcha son visage assez près du sien afin qu'elle puisse bien lire toute la haine qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« Tu mériterais de mourir, Granger... »

Il avait mis toute sa haine, tout son ressentiment dans ses mots qui filèrent comme une flèche mortelle. Granger frissonna et il vit ses yeux briller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible sans lâcher son regard.

- Comme si j'allais te faire ce plaisir..., souffla-t-il. Tu souris peut-être devant cet imbécile de Londubat, mais toute l'école sait ce qu'il s'est passé: Potty et Weasmoche t'ont abandonnée et tu te sens encore plus inutile que tu ne l'es déjà. Te voir souffrir quotidiennement me suffit amplement. »

Il se leva et dévala quelques marches. S'il croisait Alecto ou Amycus, il allait probablement leur dire que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans l'escalier du sixième au septième étage. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette idée le mettait presque de bonne humeur.

« Lâche. »

Il s'arrêta brutalement.

« Pardon ? Lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu es juste incapable de me tuer. Tout comme tu n'as pas su tuer Dumbledore... »

Granger parlait d'une voix calme, malgré sa peur.

« Tu crois qu'Harry ne m'a pas tout raconté ? Je sais très bien que tu aurais renoncé à le tuer si les autres mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Comment osait-elle parler de ça ? Elle n'avait aucune idée… Il serra les poings, les ongles lui rentraient dans la paume de la main jusqu'au sang.

« Tu avais baissé ta baguette, Malefoy, continua Hermione, toujours aussi calmement.

- Ah oui ? Tu étais là pour le voir, peut-être ? Arrête de jouer à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Granger, c'est du déjà vu. Renouvelle-toi, un peu. »

Il remonta jusqu'à elle et lui balança son pied dans l'estomac pour l'empêcher de répondre. Elle se plia en deux et eut le souffle coupé à nouveau. Il en profita pour s'éloigner.

« Si jamais tu parles de ça à quiconque, Grangie, tu es morte. Et tu verras à ce moment là, que je suis parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu'un. »

Il disparut dans la nuit, en se demandant à combien de personnes ce satané Potty avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Weasley, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Weaslette aussi, sûrement. Quoi que... Il le lui avait peut-être caché pour la protéger... Il eut envie de vomir à cette idée. Potty et Weaslette... Une véritable vision d'horreur. Granger savait, de toute évidence, et peut-être même, la vieille McGo. Mais ça devait être tout.

Drago se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang. Il détestait repenser à cette nuit-là, dans la plus haute tour du château. Il avait cru à un espoir, l'espace d'une seconde il avait aperçu un peu de lumière dans son existence si sombre... Une faible lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres de sa vie.

Oui. Il avait pensé à fuir et à tout abandonner. Granger avait raison. Il n'était qu'un lâche, comme son père.

Drago fronça le nez de dégoût et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces ; il détestait son père.

.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Drago sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il avait été si énervé par sa conversation avec Granger qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait dehors en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il se traîna vers la salle-de-bains, jetant son oreiller au passage sur Blaise, qui ronflait encore plus fort que Crabbe. Drago s'observa dans le miroir et effleura ses traits du visage du bout des doigts. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux, comme toujours… Il dormait très mal en ce moment. Il secoua la tête et attrapa sa crème de visage, pour s'en étaler sous les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se remette à penser à ça, où il allait finir par avoir les cheveux encore plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Quand il eut fini de se préparer il retourna dans le dortoir. Apparemment, l'oreiller n'avait pas gêné Blaise plus que ça, parce qu'il ronflait toujours aussi fort. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Il retrouva Théo et Pansy dans la salle commune, installés dans un canapé.

« Tu es au courant ? Lui demanda Pansy en l'apercevant.

- Comment je pourrais l'être ? Je viens de sortir du dortoir. Achète-toi des lunettes ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Monsieur a la baguette boudeuse..., remarqua Pansy, en croisant les bras.

- T'entendre piailler ne va pas me remonter le moral. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et rebondit légèrement dessus. Pansy s'approcha de lui et il consentit à poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle lui masse les cheveux. Il faudrait qu'il se les lave le soir-même, mais il aimait quand même bien ça.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Des gens ont tagué les murs cette nuit, expliqua Théo. Des trucs débiles du genre: "_L'AD_ _est de retour !_" ou bien "_Il faut se battre !"_. J'ai vu les Carrow essayer de l'effacer avec un _récurvite_ tout à l'heure, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la peinture parce que ça ne part pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il faut le laver à la main.

- Ces bons à rien d'elfes s'en chargeront..., lança Drago, haussant les épaules, en se disant que ce serait bien fait pour Dobby.

- Qui a fait ça, d'après vous ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Granger, bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Voilà pourquoi elle était dehors et complètement paniquée... "Sainte Granger"… La petite Miss-Parfaite se dévergondait.

« Des élèves qui y participaient déjà il y a deux ans, c'est certain. Potter et Weasley ne sont plus là, mais il en reste encore pleins d'autres. Probablement des Gryffondor, il n'y a qu'eux pour être aussi stupides et faire ça..., fit Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais... Enfin bon, on s'en fout en fait. » Termina Drago.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Granger. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'en profitait pas pour se vanter. Il aurait pu aller voir les Carrow pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et Grangie aurait terminé la journée dans un cercueil... Mais rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée.

Il soupira d'énervement. Putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce putain de sentiment de culpabilité revienne à la surface ? Putain, putain, putain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se paaaaaaaaasse Drago ? Demanda Blaise en bâillant, signalant, ainsi, sa présence. C'est moi qui parle comme ça, d'habitude... »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Avait-il parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Rien, mentit-il. Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai ma retenue avec Carrow ce soir et ça me fait chier. Je voulais voler un peu...

- Tu as décidé de revenir dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

- Oui. »

Il n'avait pas envie de donner plus d'explications. Ses amis n'étaient probablement pas au courant de la mission qu'il avait eu... L'année dernière, le Quidditch avait été le caquet de ses soucis mais, maintenant il avait envie d'y rejouer, surtout que Potter n'était plus là et que Serpentard allait pouvoir reprendre sa place de leader.

La cloche retentit et Drago consentit à se lever après avoir soupiré de nouveau. Il marcha avec Théo en silence, et se laissa tomber derrière un chaudron pour le cours de potion. Il aperçut Granger au premier rang, comme toujours. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux aussi et ne cessait de bâiller mais, pourtant, elle leva son bras comme une pile électrique, dès que Slughorn-le-morse posa une question, et fit remporter dix points à Gryffondor.

« 10 points pour ça…, grommela-t-il. Même un première année le sait.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion Nettoie-tout. Non, Monsieur Nott, je ne plaisante pas ! Cette potion peut paraître ridicule, mais elle nécessite une très grande vigilance car le feu doit être bien surveillé... Elle sera prête ce soir et pourra être utilisée pour nettoyer les messages inscrits aux murs durant la nuit. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Granger et ricana en la voyant rougir comme une pivoine. Totalement transparente... Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour réussir à ne pas se précipiter au bureau du professeur McGonnagall pour tout avouer. Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas mentir, elle serait démasquée en moins de deux...

« Il me semble que le professeur Carrow réserve le nettoyage aux élèves en retenue de cette semaine… Et comme il y en a parmi vous, je vous suggère de bien réussir cette potion pour un nettoyage maximal. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche en colère. C'était quoi cette plaisanterie ? Nettoyer les murs de Poudlard... Et puis quoi encore ?! Tant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas aller dans les cuisines et faire à manger à la place des elfes, aussi ?!

« Il y a pire, souffla Théo, en se penchant vers lui. Certains élèves servent de cobayes pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je préfère largement nettoyer, même si Blaise va se payer ta tête.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à le lui dire. » Siffla Drago.

Théo haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

Saleté de Granger. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse tout pour lui pourrir la vie.

.

Drago se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires une fois le cours terminé et sortit de la salle, mais attendit devant la porte. Il avait cours de botanique, mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais séché les cours, de toute façon. Il indiqua d'un signe de tête à Théo de partir sans lui et dès que Granger sortit de la salle – merci, Merlin, elle était la dernière car elle avait encore voulu faire sa fayotte en posant des questions au morse – il lui attrapa le bras et la poussa dans une salle de classe vide.

« Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es complètement malade, ma parole ! »

Il s'avança vers elle et la gifla violement. Elle trébucha en arrière et faillit tomber. Il pouvait lire la peur dans son regard, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle tremblait, même si elle essayait de le cacher, et il _adorait_ ça. Elle le craignait en ce moment-même. Sans doute qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait et ce qu'il allait lui faire. Drago sentit l'excitation monter en lui, encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut la bosse sur son front, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler avec ses cheveux.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et elle recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il continua de marcher et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, plaquant ses deux mains sur la pierre, de part-et-d'autre de sa tête. Il pouvait entendre se respiration sifflante. Et ça lui donnait presque une poussée d'adrénaline.

« On a peur, Grangie ? Murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin sadique aux lèvres.

- Jamais. »

Drago ricana. C'était bien ça, les Gryffondors.

« C'est toi qui a tagué les murs cette nuit. C'est pour ça que tu étais dehors...

- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le menton, en signe de défi.

- Tu vois, tu ne nies même pas. »

Granger rougit immédiatement et il eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Transparente, complètement transparente... Elle ne tiendrait pas une minute si les Carrow l'interrogeaient.

« Et toi tu dévies la question.

- Mes occupations personnelles ne te regardent aucunement, Granger. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Comme si toi, tu ne t'occupais pas des miennes » Répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Drago eut un nouveau sourire en coin. Il adorait quand elle le défiait. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher, de toute façon.

« Sauf que si toi tu t'occupes de ce qui ne te regarde pas, j'irai te balancer aux Carrow. Crois-moi, ils ont très envie de mettre la main sur le coupable.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient, alors ? Cracha-t-elle. Vas-y ! »

Il avait très envie de le faire, rien que pour voir sa tête... Mais c'était beaucoup plus intéressant d'avoir un moyen de pression sur elle.

« Non. Parce que, maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je veux.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Drago plaça un doigt sur sa bouche, et elle tressaillit. Il la tenait, il avait l'entier contrôle sur elle. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à se dégager, ou à appeler de l'aide. Trop faible. Ou trop fière, peut-être. Il s'en fichait. Granger était à sa merci et, il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

« Tais-toi. »

Il avait envie de la frapper, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était plus à cause de la retenue, il s'en moquait comme de son premier gallion, mais il avait ce sentiment de puissance en lui qu'il avait recherché toute la semaine, et il voulait le garder. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau que la culpabilité réapparaisse.

Drago déplaça ses doigts vers la gorge de Granger et défit le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle le regarda faire sans bouger ni dire un mot, et il sentit des décharges électriques lui parcourir le corps. Il eut envie de crier de joie.

Lentement, Drago effleura les marques violacées sur son cou, presque avec douceur.

Et puis soudain… Soudain il eut envie de vomir. C'était lui qui avait fait ça, lui qui l'avait étranglée et qui s'en était délecté. Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Comment pouvait-il aimer faire _ça_ ? C'était inhumain... Faire _ça_ envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, même envers Granger. Drago sentit la culpabilité lui tordre l'estomac et il recula de plusieurs mètres. Le garçon de la nuit dernière… Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce ce que… »

Drago n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase. Il tourna les talons, et s'enfuit en courant. Ce plaisir malsain qu'il avait ressenti durant la nuit et juste à l'instant... Ce plaisir qu'il adorait avant… Il ne voulait plus le ressentir. Plus jamais. Parce que quand il le ressentait, il avait l'impression d'être... Voldemort.

* * *

**FIN.** Ca va, elle n'est pas trop sadique pour toi **Fiona** ? :P Bon sinon qu'en avez-vous tous pensé ? Un peu de violence encore dans ce chapitre, mais il va y en avoir de moins en moins, parce que Drago... et bien il n'aime clairement pas ça. Mais il ne faut pas oublier les Carrow qui sont des sadiques désespérants malheureusement.

Quelques petites questions, comme d'habitude : **Comment trouvez-vous Neville en leader ? Est-ce que vous avez hâte que les réunions de l'AD reprennent ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène dramione dans l'escalier ? Et de celle après le cours de potion ? Est-ce que vous comprenez un peu plus pourquoi Drago culpabilise autant ou non ? Est-ce que d'après-vous Drago va aller tout raconter aux Carrow ? Le chapitre en un mot ?**

Voilà voilà, si vous ne l'avez pas lu je vous redis et vous réinvite à aller lire **mon nouvel OS dramione (Ma dernière volonté)**. Hihi.

Sinon, **un petit message aux lecteurs fantômes** : Je ne cours PAS après les reviews et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'écris. J'écris pour moi, pour m'évader, parce que j'adore ça et j'adore Harry Potter, parce que je veux faire vivre l'univers de JK et les personnages. **Mais je POSTE pour vous**. En moyenne je mets **3h** pour écrire un chapitre, et le poster avec écriture du blabla de début et de fin, plus relecture me prends bien 30 minutes. Donc c'est vraiment un investissement. Et donc **j'aimerai BEAUCOUP un avis de vous**, par review, par MP, je m'en fiche. **Un simple "j'aime" me suffit**. Quand je vois que j'ai plus de 600 views et moins de 10 reviews, j'avoue que ça ne m'encourage pas vraiment à continuer de poster.** Donc s'il-vous-plaît, signaler votre passage ! Merci.**

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Les Reliques de la Mort (oui, original, je sais).

Bisous bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Alors ce chapitre, je l'a.d.o.r.e ! Drago est trop chouuuu dedans vous verrez (mais bon, il reste Drago quand même, einh).

Ce chapitre est centré sur Hermione, il n'y a que son point de vue à elle. Le POV de Drago reviendra dans le chapitre suivant .

J'en profite pour vous remercier tous des vos reviews ! J'en ai eu beaucoup plus que pour le chapitre d'avant (comme quoi péter un cable, ça marche quand même un peu ;) Sur ce je vous laisse, je vous retrouve après le chapitre. Enjoy :)

**RAR :**

**Guest** : Tu n'auras pas eu trop d'attente, voilà le chapitre 4 ;)

**JessPadfoot** : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque fois ! c'est juste que certain n'en laisse jamais... donc bon. c'est pas hyper cool. Moi aussi j'adore retrouver des petits détails du livre dans les fictions, c'est pour ça que j'en mets ! Neville agit encore en leader dans ce chapitre, mais il prend des risques et parfois... tu verras. J'espère que le Drago de ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus alors. Merci pour l'avis :)

**Aria** : Moi c'est Emily ma préférée ! Mais j'aime bien Aria aussi (j'aime pas Spencer, elle est chiante, surtout dans l'épisode d'il y a deux semaines... je spoile pas au cas ou tu ne regardes pas à l'heure américaine). Mais oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, comment Drago OSE-t-il frapper son Hermione, sa future femme et la mère de ses enfants ? :O (on s'emballe pas trop quand même xD). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Bisous

**petiteucalytus** : Merci beaucoup !

**Love.H.D** : Et oui Neville devient leader dans cette fiction ! Je trouve que ça correspond bien à son caractère, dès le tome 1 on voit qu'il est courageux et qu'il fait face aux autres (quand il veut empêcher le trio d'aller voler la pierre). Donc je trouve que JK a eu raison de le mettre en leader dans le tome 7. Je ne sais pas si Drago va un jour lécher les pieds d'Hermione, mais si oui je te le dirai xD

* * *

Ma bêta vous nargue un peu, parce qu'elle a lu les chapitres en avance, et pas vous :P Mais en même temps elle les corrige alors on lui pardonne ;) ses corrections sont vraiment biens en plus, alors un grand merci à elle !

**Fiona**, patience patience ma belle :P J'ai posté le chapitre alors que j'ai pas encore fini mes fiches de DNL, vénère-moi xD

* * *

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi._

_._

_Warning : Il y a un passage avec un peu de violence dans ce chapitre, merci de ne pas lire la scène si vous n'aimez pas cela._

_Les phrases en italiques sont tirées du livre._

_._

_Merci à Anabetha_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Les Reliques de la Mort**

Hermione caressa du doigt le papier de son livre, pensive. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il offert ces contes? Un original, qui plus-est? Il y avait forcément une raison. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait particulièrement intéressée, sans doute... Mais pourquoi ? Elle se demandait si le livre avait un rapport avec la quête d'Harry et les horcruxes. Certainement. Si elle n'avait pas été malade à la fin de l'été, elle serait partie avec les deux garçons et aurait lu le livre en leur compagnie...

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur mais elle se força à se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et compta lentement dans sa tête en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Harry et Ron sans cesse, ça lui pourrissait la vie.

Hermione regarda à nouveau le livre et le feuilleta. Il sentait vraiment bon, elle adorait cette odeur de vieux livre. C'était un trésor à ses yeux, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ancien directeur le lui avait donné. Elle aurait aimé avoir une conversation avec lui, mais son tableau se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue et il était impossible d'y accéder.

Elle tourna les pages pour relire le conte de _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune_, son préféré. Elle aimait beaucoup la fin, surtout le fait, qu'au final, l'eau de la fontaine n'avait jamais été enchantée. C'était la magie d'y croire qui avait tout arrangé. **(1) **Elle se reconnaissait surtout dans le personnage d'Amata, qui avait le cœur brisé, comme elle, car l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait abandonnée… Comme elle. Si seulement elle aussi aurait pu se vider de tous ces souvenirs, comme Amata l'avait fait dans le conte ! Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un conte, malheureusement.

Hermione continua dans sa lancée et relut finalement le livre en entier. Elle remarqua alors en haut de la page du _Conte des trois frères_ un symbole étrange: une sorte d'œil géométriquequi ressemblait à une rune ancienne, mais Hermione était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie absolument.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se leva pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle dénicha son petit dictionnaire de runes, et le feuilleta pour trouver le symbole. Après l'avoir parcouru trois fois, elle dut admettre qu'il n'y était pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop ancien ?

Il faudrait qu'elle aille se renseigner à la bibliothèque le lendemain, ou qu'elle demande au professeur Babbling. Elle avait cours de runes anciennes le mercredi seulement, mais elle pourrait toujours se rendre dans la salle des professeurs.

Hermione bâilla largement en s'étirant les bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin. Merlin ! Elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer lorsqu'elle lisait... Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas cours le jeudi matin.

Elle retourna se coucher, ferma ses rideaux mais eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir lorsque l'incompréhension envahissait son esprit et il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas en ce moment...

.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec l'esprit encore tout embrumé. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange où Malefoy lui jetait un sort qui la maintenait droite comme un I et elle formait la grande barre centrale de la rune ancienne qu'elle avait vue dans _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Puis, Malefoy venait près d'elle et s'enroulait, tel un serpent, pour former le cercle autour d'elle, mais il s'en allait ensuite en s'excusant lourdement.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, puis se leva. Le dortoir était vide. Elle descendit et retrouva Neville installé dans le canapé face à la cheminée éteinte.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour Hermione. »

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il lisait le _Chicaneur_ et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux gros titres. "_Les rafles de né-moldus continuent !"_

« Est-ce que je pourrais le lire ensuite ? demanda-t-elle, une moue soucieuse au visage.

- Oui, vas-y. Je l'ai fini. »

Il lui donna le journal et Hermione lut l'article.

_" Les rafles de né-moldus continuent encore à l'heure où nous écrivons cet article. Nous savons déjà que le Ministère a recensé tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en établissant un statut du sang dès la première journée de cours, mais il ne compte pas s'arrêter là. En effet, certains élèves ont réussi à échapper aux envoyés du Ministère venus chercher les élèves directement à leur domicile le 1__er__ septembre dernier, et sont aujourd'hui en fuite. Des aurors ont été formés afin de les traquer, et le Ministère offre des grosses sommes d'argent pour chaque né-moldu attrapé. _

_Les né-moldus sont ensuite sujets à des interrogatoires, __suivis__ d'une destruction de leur baguette __ainsi que__soumis à la mort s'ils ne sont pas capables de répondre correctement. Le Ministère voudrait comprendre comment les né-moldus ont acquis leur magie. Nous ne savons pas encore quel traitement il réservera aux élèves né-moldus se trouvant à Poudlard, mais nous leur conseillons de fuir le château à la première occasion. _

_Le Ministère continue de chercher Harry Potter également, mais il a pour l'instant réussi à leur échapper. Bien que nous ignorons où il se trouve et comment il se porte, nous lui souhaitons à lui et son ami Ronald Weasley beaucoup de chance ! Soutenez-le publiquement, défiez Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Vive Harry Potter !_

_Pour plus d'informations sur les derniers né-moldus capturés par le Ministère, rendez-vous page 17."_

Hermione referma le _Chicaneur_. Elle avait envie de vomir.

L'article lui faisait peur ; elle était au courant des rafles et des interrogatoires, bien sur, mais elle avait pensé bêtement que rien ne pouvait lui arriver rien que parce qu'elle était à Poudlard. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi aurait-elle droit à un traitement de faveur dû simplement à sa présence dans le château ?

Elle se demanda pourquoi Voldemort avait tant insisté pour qu'elle revienne. C'était complètement insensé. Si l'on raisonnait de façon "voldemorique", elle aurait du mourir le jour où les mangemorts étaient venus la chercher de force au Terrier, et pas retourner à Poudlard pour étudier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle ?

« Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? Tu es toute pâle, demanda Neville, la fixant soucieux.

- Je… tout va bien, Neville.

- Tu t'inquiètes à propos des né-moldus ?

- Je… Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle. Je vais aller prendre l'air. »

Elle se leva sous le regard inquiet de son ami et s'en alla. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article et elle sentait que si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'en parlait pas à Neville. C'était idiot. Il l'aurait rassurée, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, sans doute. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Normalement, c'était à Harry, ou à Ron qu'elle confiait ses peurs...

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Pourquoi penser à eux était-il toujours aussi difficile ? Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas revus, mais elle en souffrait toujours autant. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait pleuré en regardant des photos des années précédentes.

Hermione sortit dehors et marcha jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Des élèves de première année s'amusaient à essayer de s'en approcher. Elle le dépassa, s'enfonçant dans le parc et ne s'arrêta qu'à la lisière de la forêt.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?! »

Hermione tourna la tête en entendant Malefoy. Elle fit immédiatement un pas de recul. Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Elle avait peur qu'il la frappe à nouveau et, pourtant, depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé, il semblait l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti si soudainement, mais c'était tant mieux.

« Je… désolée, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne. » Dit-elle en reniflant.

Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main, mais elle pleurait trop fort. A quoi bon le cacher, de toute façon. Elle avait le nez qui coulait et les yeux rouges et gonflés probablement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Hermione crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Drago Malefoy s'inquiétait pour elle ? Il n'utilisait pas ce moment pour se moquer d'elle ou l'agresser ? On lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? S'étonna-t-elle néanmoins.

- Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il en commençant à partir.

- Non, attends... »

Malefoy se retourna et la regarda. Elle eut l'impression qu'il attendait presque qu'elle se mette à parler et, encore une fois, elle eut du mal à ne pas ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il avait vraiment pris un sort sur la tête.

« Bon, alors ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

Ah, quand même... Le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait revenait. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à raconter son chagrin sans parvenir à retenir ses mots. Elle lui parla de ses peurs en se sentant complètement idiote. Il avait déjà des tas de choses à utiliser contre elle et voilà qu'elle lui donnait gratuitement de nouveaux moyens de pression. Elle était vraiment bête parfois... Pourtant, elle continuait de parler, et lui ne disait rien. Il se contentait de l'observer en silence, sans bouger.

Quand elle s'arrêta, Malefoy ne dit rien. Pas un mot encourageant, pas un hochement de tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit le bras, mais Hermione recula sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et il le laissa retomber mollement.

« À plus, Granger. »

Hermione le regarda partir, ses yeux mouillés de larmes. À quoi s'était-elle véritablement attendue ? À de la compassion ? Comme si Malefoy en était capable! Mais, pourtant, il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle non plus et ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes...

.

« Oh, salut Luna. Je te cherchais justement: je voulais te demander quelque chose, puisque toi aussi tu étudies les runes anciennes...

- Oui, dis-moi. »

Hermione sourit à son amie, puis sortit les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ de son sac. Elle le feuilleta et l'ouvrit à la page du _Conte des Trois Frères_.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ce symbole là ?, demanda-t-elle en montrant le symbole en forme d'œil géométrique. J'ai cherché dans mon dictionnaire et à la bibliothèque, mais il est introuvable ! C'est incroyable, même dans le _Dictionnaire des Runes les plus anciennes de l'Histoire_, je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

- C'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, bien sur. »

Luna avait parlé d'une voix si calme et si sûre d'elle qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux ronds.

« Les Reliques de la Mort ? Bafouilla-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

- Papa me racontait l'histoire quand j'étais petite. Tout le monde pense que c'est un mythe, mais Papa m'a toujours dit que c'était vrai. »

Hermione se mordit la joue. Parfait. Encore une histoire folle façon Nargoles, Ronflaks Cornus ou elle ne savait pas trop quoi... Elle adorait Luna, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'écouter une de ses lubies dénuées de sens en ce moment.

Luna attrapa une plume dans son sac et sortit son encrier, puis elle se traça le symbole sur le dos de la main.

« Il y a la baguette de Sureau... »

Elle traça un grand trait.

« ... La pierre de résurrection... »

Elle dessina un rond.

« ... Et la cape d'invisibilité. »

Elle fit le triangle.

« Ce sont les trois Reliques de la Mort, déclara la jeune Serdaigle et plaçant sa main ornée du symbole sous le nez d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Selon toi, le _Conte des trois frères_ serait vrai ? »

Hermione regardait son amie incrédule. C'était du délire total, même pour Luna.

« Oui, répondit, néanmoins, son amie en levant la tête et en la gardant fixée au plafond.

- _Mais à aucun moment on ne parle des Reliques de la Mort, dans l'histoire. » Remarqua Hermione. _(2)

- Non, bien sûr. Il s'agit d'un conte pour enfants, mais on peut facilement comprendre qu'il s'agit de l'histoire des trois frères Peverell. Tous ceux qui ont fait des recherches sur les Reliques sont d'accord avec ça, d'après papa.

- Des gens... recherchent les Reliques ? Mais... c'est... c'est de la folie !

- Oh tu sais..., répondit Luna, qui fixait toujours le plafond. Certains sont prêts à tout pour devenir le Maître de la Mort. Papa m'a dit que celui qui possèderait les trois Reliques serait en mesure de vaincre la mort elle-même.

- Allons, Luna, sois raisonnable... Personne ne peut _vaincre_ la mort.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'a réussi que ce n'est pas possible... Dis-moi, Hermione: est-ce que tu crois que ce point brillant pourrait être une aile de fée ? Je n'en avais encore jamais vu dans le château, mais ça y ressemble drôlement! C'est la saison des fées, en plus... »

Luna tendit le bras au dessus de sa tête pour montrer le point brillant à son amie. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil. Un simple reflet dû au soleil. Les fées n'existaient pas, il n'y avait que Luna pour y croire. Tout comme pour croire aux Reliques de la Mort... C'était d'une absurdité incroyable et effarante. Il s'agissait d'un conte, et de rien d'autre! La Mort ne pouvait pas venir sur Terre tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de consistance solide et, elle pouvait encore moins donner un pan de sa robe pour faire une cape d'invisibilité, ou ramasser une pierre quelconque pour faire revenir les morts. N'importe quoi...

« Je vais aller aux cuisines voir si je peux demander du pudding..., dit finalement Luna, se détournant de sa soi-disant fée. À plus tard, Hermione. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te parler, sourit la jeune fille avec douceur.

- Oui, moi aussi... »

En réalité, Hermione n'avait pas du tout aimé cette discussion, parce qu'elle avait semé le doute dans son esprit. La cape... La cape pouvait _peut-être_ exister. Elle savait qu'on pouvait en trouver dans n'importe quelle boutique de farces et attrapes ; il y en avait peut-être même chez Fred et George, mais elles avaient toutes une durée limitée de quelques mois, voir quelques années, si le produit était de bonne qualité. Celle d'Harry, en revanche, était restée intacte avec le temps et en plus elle avait appartenue à son père avant de l'avoir reçue !

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment.

D'accord, peut-être que la cape existait, mais c'était la seule "relique" possible.

La baguette, par exemple. C'était n'importe quoi! Il n'existait pas de baguette de sureau invincible, elle en aurait forcément entendu parler, sinon! Le professeur Binns avait mentionné quelques baguettes très puissantes, elle s'en souvenait, mais il s'agissait du _Bâton de la Mort _ou de _la Baguette de la Destinée_, jamais de la baguette de Sureau...

Non, une telle baguette n'existait pas. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque, histoire d'en être certaine.

Et la pierre de résurrection... Elle n'existait pas plus que la baguette. Il était impossible de revenir d'entre les morts. Il y avait les fantômes, soit. Mais ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Mais la jeune femme du conte des trois frèresn'avait rien de très humain non plus, cela dit...

"Raaaahhh!" Hermione avait agrippé ses cheveux et tirait dessus en fermant les yeux très fort, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: il était presque quatorze heures. Elle n'avait plus que dix minutes avant le début du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la sallese trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Autant y aller sans tarder si elle ne voulait pas être en retard...

Elle arriva cinq bonnes minutes avant tous les autres élèves, mais cela ne la dérangea pas trop. Ainsi, elle pouvait s'asseoir au premier rang, même si elle **s'**avouait que, dans ce cours, ce n'était pas forcément sa place préférée. Mais quand elle s'asseyait au fond, elle n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer.

Amycus Carrow entra dans la salle un bon quart d'heure après le début du cours et cette attitude énerva Hermione. S'il continuait à être toujours en retard, ils n'allaient jamais avoir le temps de terminer le programme pour les ASPICs et elle allait avoir une tonne de boulot supplémentaire pour rattraper le manque du cours.

Elle frissonna néanmoins quand il posa son regard malsain sur elle et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Les Serpentards, avec qui les Gryffondors avaient ce cours en commun, rigolaient au fond de la salle.

« SILENCE ! Tonna Carrow. Le prochain qui parle aura une semaine de retenue avec moi ! Bande de misérables élèves. »

Tous les élèves se turent instantanément. Même les Serpentards craignaient les Carrow et leurs retenues semblables aux pires tortures... Hermione avait vaguement entendu dire qu'ils leur jetaient parfois des sortilèges cuisants pour les faire nettoyer les murs ou les chaudrons plus vite et, même s'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs pour l'instant, elle savait que ces rumeurs deviendraient réalité, un jour. Les Carrow devenaient de plus en plus cruels avec le temps.

« Septembre arrive à sa fin, et il est grand temps de vous préparer sérieusement à la vie ! Le livre officiel du Ministère que les élèves étudiaient l'an dernier, c'est de la camelote ! Un ramassis d'ordures pour les faibles et les lâches... Pour les bandes de trouillards que vous êtes ! Et assez bon pour la vermine ! Mais, avec moi, il n'y aura pas de ça ! ENTENDU !? C'est TERMINÉ ! Je veux de la VRAIE MAGIE dans mon cours ! De la magie DURE, FORTE, PUISSANTE! »

Carrow rit grassement. Il se détourna des élèves et ouvrit la porte de la réserve avant de tirer vers lui, sans aucune délicatesse, un élève de Poufsouffle de première ou deuxième année par le bras.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, c'est uniquement bon pour les lâches. »

Hermione regardait le garçon brun pleurer et elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Dolwis a eu la bonne idée hier de me faire une remarque déplaisante... Je l'ai donc mis en retenue et c'est parfait car nous avions justement besoin d'un cobaye pour ce premier cours... »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un cobaye pour quoi ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui jeter des sorts ? Il y avait des mannequins pour ça, normalement !

« Toi !, aboya Carrow en désignant Goyle du doigt. Viens là... »

Goyle se leva et se traîna jusqu'au bureau. Hermione le regarda faire le nez pincé.

« Que connais-tu comme sortilège d'attaque ? »

Goyle ouvrit une bouche béate et se gratta le front. "_Quel idiot !_" pensa Hermione en levant la main d'un geste vif. Il en existait des dizaines et il n'était même pas capable d'en dire un seul... Pas étonnant qu'il ait raté ses BUSEs !

« La Sang-de-Bourbe veut répondre..., ricana Carrow. Soit. »

Hermione serra les poings, les ongles lui rentrant dans la paume de la main. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il pouvait bien l'appeler comme il le voulait, elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait, elle s'en fichait... Elle. S'en. Fichait.

« Il y a le _Stupéfix_, le _Pétrificus Totalus_, l'_Experliamus_, le _Conjonctivis_, le..., récita Hermione d'une traite, mais elle s'interrompit lorsque Carrow se mit à rire.

- Ce sont des sortilèges de fillettes. Je parlais de vrais sortilèges d'attaque... Le _Sectusempra_. Le _Doloris_. Le _Videntraille_. Ce sont de VRAIS sorts d'attaque, ça... Pauvre idiote. »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol en rougissant.

« Mais... ces sorts sont interdits! »

Elle releva la tête en entendant Neville. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était fou de répliquer ainsi !

Carrow le regarda un moment de ses yeux noirs, puis s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Londubat. » Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, tout le monde regardait la scène ébahi, attendant la suite, soucieux pour les Gryffondors et curieux pour les Serpentards. Neville avait le menton haut, fier. Hermione commença à se ronger les ongles sans s'en rendre compte.

« Va te mettre à côté de Dolwis... »

Neville se leva comme pour défier le professeur et obéit.

« Ainsi donc, tu penses pouvoir me dire quoi faire dans MES cours... Laisse-moi te dire une chose, imbécile: personne, je dis bien_personne_ ne me dit quoi faire... _Je_ règne ici ET _tu_ obéis, comme le bon chien que tu es, si tu ne veux pas de représailles... J'ai déjà entendu ma sœur se plaindre de toi à plusieurs reprises... Apparemment tu prends un malin plaisir à perturber ses cours lorsqu'elle explique à quel point les moldus sont des erreurs de la nature. Tu penses peut-être que les moldus sont nos égaux, comme ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui est mort de notre main... »

Carrow parlait d'une voix calme, trop calme même, pour paraître naturelle. "_Cela n'augure absolument rien de bon..._", se dit Hermione. Elle recommença à se ronger les ongles. Elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Carrow leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Neville.

« Endoloris ! »

Hermione hurla en même temps que son ami et se leva en renversant sa chaise. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça : c'était illégal ! Et pourtant: Neville continuait de se tordre de douleur, sous le coup du sort impardonnable, par terre. Elle fit se retourna pour chercher de l'aide parmi ses autres camarades, mais aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Ils regardaient la scène avec des yeux effrayés, sans oser rien faire. Elle trouva cette attitude révoltante.

« Arrêtez ! Supplia-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il est désolé ! Arrêtez, arrêtez... ! »

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche pour retenir un nouveau cri. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ça, c'était encore pire que de subir elle-même les tortures infligées à son ami. Mais Carrow ne s'arrêtait toujours pas et voir le jeune Dolwis qui pleurait à côté semblait le rendre encore plus euphorique.

La peau de Neville se déchira en une plaieau niveau de sa pommette et il poussa un cri égosillé encore pire que les autres, qui résonna dans la salle de classe, sous le silence parfait dû à la crainte qui y régnait. Du sang coula le long de sa joue et Carrow parut enfin satisfait car il baissa sa baguette, un sourire sadique et suffisant aux lèvres.

Le Gryffondor cessa de hurler, mais il respirait toujours bruyamment et difficilement. Hermione pleurait sans s'en rendre compte et recula quand elle vit Carrow s'approcher d'elle. Un plaisir malsain dansait dans ses yeux.

« Ça, c'était une attaque, Sang-de-Bourbe... » Dit-il simplement.

.

Hermione sentait ses jambes trembler et elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout, mais elle réussit pourtant à avancer jusqu'à Neville et à passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« LAISSE-LE, GRANGER ! » Beugla Carrow.

Hermione ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

Carrow s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le col de son chemisier.

« Lâchez-moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, la rage et la peur dans les yeux.

Il la traîna jusque devant Dolwis et lui mit sa baguette dans la main de force.

« À ton tour. » Ordonna-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle sentait ses yeux la piquer à nouveau. Elle n'allait certainement pas jeter un _Doloris_ à ce petit garçon ! Elle ne savait même pas faire ce sort, de toute façon...

« Dépêche-toi où c'est toi qui prend sa place comme cobaye... »

Cette pensée l'horrifia et elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Non..., souffla-t-elle.

- Alors, fais-le. »

Hermione leva sa baguette, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces, ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire délibérément du mal à quelqu'un, surtout pas à un enfant. Mais elle avait tellement peur... Elle n'avait jamais subi de _Doloris_ et rien que de voir Neville se tortiller au sol en poussant des cris de douleur lui avait suffi pour lui donner la chair de poule.

Elle devait le faire... Si elle ne le faisait pas... c'était elle qui allait tout prendre et Carrow lui redemanderait la même chose au prochain cours, c'était certain. Elle n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas... ?

Elle se demanda où était passé son courage de Gryffondor, mais, de toute façon elle ne savait même plus si le vrai courage consistait à lancer le sort ou à, justement, ne pas le lancer et subir sans broncher.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle continuait de pleurer. Elle sentait son nez couler.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Sang-de-Bourbe. Décide-toi ! » Siffla Carrow, en avançant d'un autre pas vers elle, la surplombant de sa taille de cette façon.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. _Elle ne pouvait pas_. Elle en était incapable... Elle allait baisser sa baguette et endurer la colère de Carrow, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Hermione s'apprêtait à reculer quand Malefoy se leva et la poussa brutalement pour prendre sa place.

« _Endoloris_. » Jeta-t-il d'une voix froide et vide d'émotions.

Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage et il ne cilla pas un seul instant lorsque Dolwis s'effondra par terre en hurlant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et pourtant, en le regardant faire, Hermione eut presque l'impression qu'il s'était levé pour lui éviter de lancer le sort...

Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait fait ça pour elle.

* * *

(1) : je dis cela car j'ai lu le conte en achetant le livre, je ne m'étale pas trop sur les détails pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et ne comprennent pas du coup.

(2) : phrase tirée du livre, il s'agit d'une des réponses d'Hermione à Xenophilius.

.

Voilà pour les petites explications. Il y en a qui ont lu les Contes de Beedle le Barde ? C'est lequel votre préféré ?

Pas de questions pour cette fois-ci, j'ai la flemme xD Dites moi ce qui vous plait. Comment vous avez trouvé Drago quand même ? J'ai vraiment adoré écrire les scènes où il était là.

**Juste une petite question : est-ce que ça vous plairait que je mette un mini-extrait du chapitre suivant à chaque fois** ? (histoire de bien vous donner envie de lire le suivant xD). Dites moi :) Si oui, je ferai ça dès le chapitre suivant (ou je viendrai mettre à jour ce chapitre-ci avec l'extrait.)

Le chapitre suivant s'appelle : Le plan de Drago (les choses sérieuses commencent héhé).

Bisous bisous, n'oubliez pas une petite review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoooooir ! J'aurais bien posté le chapitre plus tôt, mais ma bêta ne m'a pas envoyé le chapitre corrigé, du coup il a fallu que je le relise moi-même et ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chapitre ! Un début de rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago (pas du tout comme vous le pensez, bande de pervers :P). J'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité à faire ça et je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre...donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

**Sinon, il faut absolument parler de ce que notre queen JK Rowling a dit cette semaine. Hermione et Harry ? oO** C'est quoi cette histoire ? Personnellement, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ça ! Harry et Hermione sont comme des frères et soeurs, pas du tout faits l'un pour l'autre ! Même si je n'aime pas trop le couple Romione (trop évident), je ne veux SURTOUT pas du Harry/Hermione. Beurk. En plus quand on voit que Bonnie et Emma sont limite d'accord avec JK... ça me rends triste moi.

Enfin bon. Merci à toutes les reviews comme toujours.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Aria** : La fin de se chapitre est encore plus cruelle mouaha xD tu vas me haïr. J'adore Neville aussi, mais j'ai un peu du mal à écrire les scènes avec lui, parce qu'au final on ne connaît pas grand chose de lui, dans les livres... mais c'est quand même sympa ! Pour les extraits, j'explique à la fin du chapitre. Ah moi je n'aime pas trop Haleb ^^ Mais ils l'ont terminé parce que Caleb est dans la nouvelle série maintenant... Merci de la review :)

**xDrayxMionex** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, même si c'est sombre ! Merci !

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de moi._

* * *

**Chapitre V : Le Plan de Drago**

Drago se réveilla en ce premier octobre d'assez bonne humeur et s'étira dans son lit. Il avait renoncé à dormir dans son appartement de préfet-en-chef et avait regagné ses dortoirs trois semaines après le début des cours. Partager un appartement avec cette dinde de Brown qui s'était retrouvé il ne savait trop comment préfète-en-chef à la place de Granger – au moins ça lui faisait les pieds – non merci. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de merde dans sa vie sans pour en plus supporter des gloussements à longueur de temps.

Il aimait bien le mercredi, parce c'était sa journée la moins chargée de la semaine. Il avait simplement métamorphose et puis botanique, deux heures seulement dans l'après-midi. Il allait pouvoir glander à son aise.

Il s'étira longuement, puis ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et passa les pieds dehors en baillant. En se levant il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de cahiers qui s'entassaient au pied de son lit. Il tapa dedans et quelques feuilles volèrent dans la pièce. Les elfes de maison rangeraient tout ça. Ça embêterait Dobby, même si ce n'était peut-être pas un des elfes de Serpentard.

Un bruit contre les carreaux lui fit tourner la tête. Drago aperçut un hibou grand duc taper contre la vitre et tendit le bras pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il se sentit blêmir et son estomac se tordit légèrement. C'était ridicule. Il ne savait même pas ce que contenait le message, c'était peut-être juste pour lui demander s'il comptait revenir pour les vacances. Surement pas un mot de Voldemort pour lui confier une mission.

Pourtant, tandis que Drago défaisait le nœud autour de la patte du hibou, il sentit la peur le gagner. Qui allait-il devoir tuer cette année ? La vieille McGo ? Ou Granger peut-être ? Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'elle était amie avec ce Saint Potter. Peut-être qu'on allait demander de s'arranger pour qu'un mangemort puisse la kidnapper et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise où se cachait Potter ?

Drago secoua la tête. C'était du délire. Il racontait n'importe quoi.

Ses mains tremblaient pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée de sa mère.

_Mon fils,_

_J'espère que ce premier mois à Poudlard s'est bien passé et que tu apprécies l'enseignement d'Amycus et d'Alecto. Tu sais que ce sont des amis de la famille, et je compte sur toi pour leur montrer tout le respect qui leur est dû. _

_Comme tu dois le savoir, une bande d'élèves à repris le flambeau de l'Armée de Dumbledore… et s'amusent à taguer les murs ou à défier l'autorité des professeurs. Le Maître a fini par l'apprendre et estime qu'un tel acte doit être puni, bien entendu. Je ne peux qu'approuver cela. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma lettre… _

_Le Maître s'adresse à toi, car il ne peut pas confier cette tâche aux Carrow ou à Severus, le profil ne colle pas et ils sont déjà biens occupés. Le Maître pense que les membres de l'AD parviendront d'une manière ou d'une autre à communiquer avec Harry Potter, ou bien à avoir des informations concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix et la résistance. Severus ne peut plus jouer son rôle d'espion depuis l'été, tu sais bien pourquoi. Mais le Maître a besoin d'un espion, pour savoir ce qu'on prépare contre lui et être prêt à répliquer._

_Il veut que tu deviennes son espion, Drago. Infiltre-toi dans l'AD et rapporte-nous tout ce que tu apprends, par le biais de Severus ou des Carrow. Ne fais confiance à personne d'autre._

_J'espère que tu comprends l'importance de cette tâche. C'est une deuxième chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accorde, sois-en digne, mon fils. Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si tu ne le satisfais pas. _

_Ta mère, Narcissa._

_PS : reviens-tu au Manoir pendant les vacances ?_

Drago serra la lettre dans son poing, puis la froissa en une boule avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Non, non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar, forcément. Encore une mission. Toujours avec la même menace, la même pression, les mêmes attentes impossible à atteindre. Sans compter le sous-entendu à la fin de la lettre. _Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si tu ne le satisfais pas._ Oui, Drago savait parfaitement. S'il ne réussissait pas, tous les Malefoy mourraient.

C'était certain que sa mère avait écrit sous la force, ou alors qu'elle avait écrit en sachant que quelqu'un relirait la lettre. _Sois-en digne…_ sa mère ne lui aurait jamais dit ça. Elle lui aurait plutôt dit de foutre le camp d'ici à la première occasion, et si les vies de ses parents n'étaient pas en jeu, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait dès le premier septembre. Sa mère lui avait intimé de suivre son cœur – aussi étrange soit-il – juste avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard, pas de suivre Voldemort. Drago savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus que lui. C'était à cause de son père, qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Drago aimait son père, mais parfois, il aurait préféré que Voldemort le tue.

Il se laissa choir sur son lit et rebondit sur le matelas. Cette mission était plus réalisable que la précédente. Infiltrer l'AD… ça c'était possible, pas comme tuer le vieux fou. Mais il allait devoir faire des sacrifices pour ça. Il savait déjà qui faisait partie de l'AD. Granger, Weaslette, Loufoca et cet idiot de Londubat. C'était obligé, ils étaient tous dans l'AD deux ans plus tôt. S'il voulait infiltrer l'AD, il allait devoir se rapprocher d'eux. Ou… ou au moins de l'un d'entre eux. De l'_une_ d'entre eux.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard dans le vide. C'était ça. C'était le seul moyen d'y arriver. Il allait devoir devenir ami avec _elle_. Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'à cette idée. Elle était sale, dégoutante, hideuse, repoussante, moche, abjecte et encore pleins d'autres choses. Et tout le monde allait se foutre de lui, s'il était vu en public avec Granger. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? S'il voulait que sa mère reste en vie – que lui-même reste en vie – il allait devoir pactiser avec l'ennemi.

.

.

Drago entra dans la bibliothèque et se faufila parmi les rangées. Pourquoi est-ce que McGonnagall l'envoyait toujours transmettre les messages ? Il y avait des hiboux pour ça, ou des demi-portions, ou des elfes de maison. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Granger cependant. Elle était tout le temps terrée ici, aucune chance de la manquer. Drago se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore demandé à ce qu'on déplace son lit dans la bibliothèque. Il s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle et posa ses pieds sur la table.

« Dégage tes pieds Malefoy ! Tu mets pleins de terre dans mes cours. »

Il tapota un peu ses pieds sur la table pour faire tomber encore plus de terre, juste pour l'embêter.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu fais partie de l'AD.

- Et ? Vas-donc le dire à Rogue. »

Drago aurait pu s'énerver, mais il se retint. Il détestait quand elle parlait avec ce ton de suffisance… mais il y avait le plan, et il fallait s'y tenir.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller le dire à Rogue. » Répondit-il.

Elle releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Parfait. Il avait au moins son attention. Il se retint de ricaner en s'apercevant qu'elle avait des tâches d'encre partout sur le visage et surtout sur son nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Vas-y, dis-moi. On dirait que tu es constipé tellement tu te retiens de rire.

- Tu es de bonne humeur, je vois. » Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour mettre son plan en action, finalement. Il fallait qu'il la mette de bonne humeur pour qu'elle accepte plus facilement et sans paraître trop suspicieuse, même si elle le serait quand même, il en était certain.

« Explique-moi comment je pourrais être contente de te voir. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est m'agresser et m'emmerder à longueur de temps. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. La vulgarité sonnait mal dans la bouche de Granger. Et puis comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il n'avait même pas été désagréable avec elle, enfin presque pas. Si l'on comparait aux autres années, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait été un saint. A part cette nuit dans les escaliers… mais elle l'avait cherché.

« Je t'ai quand même sauvé la mise il y a deux jours, en défense contre les forces du mal. » Cingla-t-il.

Granger rougit et elle baissa les yeux. Elle se pencha sous la table et fit semblant de fouiller dans son sac. Pathétique. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle se cachait ? Mais c'était quand même mignon. Drago secoua légèrement la tête. Mignon ? N'importe quoi.

« Tu cherches ta fierté dans ton sac Grangie ? »

Elle se releva si soudainement en entendant sa phrase qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la table. Elle bredouilla une réponse en se massant le crâne.

« Je…La ferme. »

Drago rigola.

« Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé faire ça, le cours dernier. » Lança-t-elle alors.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il posa des yeux froids sur la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il aimait faire souffrir les gens – les enfants – et qu'il avait passé son été à torturer des personnes dans son sous-sol ? Quelle… ! C'était son père, pas lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, Granger, mais c'était la première fois que je lançais un doloris. Et je n'ai pas _aimé_ ça. » Répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il la vit rougir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il n'en fut pas du tout attendri. Elle ne savait rien du tout. Il n'était pas un mangemort. Peut-être qu'il avait la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, mais elle le dégoutait. S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait jamais accepté de l'avoir. Mais comme d'habitude, on avait décidé pour lui.

« Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je m'entraine tous les weekends avec mon père sur des moldus ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que c'est moi qui les tue aussi !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, c'est bon ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle avait du culot de s'énerver. C'était elle qui l'avait insulté, et elle se présentait comme la victime. C'était bien du Granger tout craché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ? »

Drago hésita un moment. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit le moment propice… Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cash comme ça d'entrer dans l'AD, Granger n'accepterait jamais. Il fallait qu'il gagne son amitié ou du moins un semblant d'affection avant de passer à l'attaque. Son amitié ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Il fallait qu'il fasse _semblant_ d'être son ami, bien sûr. Etre véritablement ami avec Granger, quelle horreur.

« Brown est malade. Tu dois faire la ronde avec moi ce soir. »

Elle le regarda d'un air suspect, le nez pincé.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est la vieille chouette qui l'a dit. Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir.

- Ne traite pas le professeur McGonnagall de vieille chouette ! » S'insurgea-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment chiante, comme fille.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire la ronde avec toi. Il y a d'autres préfets pour remplacer Lavande. » Dit-elle finalement d'une voix ferme.

Pourtant, il pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait de sourire. Elle était toujours aussi lèche-botte : il y avait un minime espoir pour elle de récupérer son poste de préfet et c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il aurait bien voulu ne plus être préfet, lui, c'était très emmerdant même si enlever des points aux premières années était assez amusant. Le seul avantage d'être préfet-en-chef. Ah, et la salle de bains, aussi.

« Vas donc t'expliquer avec McGonnagall. Je ne fais que transmettre le message. »

Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité, en plus, elle n'allait pas l'embêter avec ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et s'en empara vivement. Elle poussa un petit cri d'indignation.

« Espèce de crétin ! Rend moi ma feuille tout de suite. »

Drago ne l'écouta pas et la parcourut du regard. C'était le devoir de potion à faire pour dans trois semaines.

« Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, Granger. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de ne pas rendre un devoir ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Les idées sont pas mal… Je crois que je vais le garder. » Dit-il en glissant le parchemin dans sa cape.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de vraiment le garder évidemment, mais rien que pour sa tête cela en valait la peine. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges et les cheveux qui se dressaient au dessus de sa tête. Elle faisait presque peur à voir…

Il se leva et fit quelques pas tandis qu'une pluie d'insulte retentissait derrière lui. Sacrée Granger, se dit-il en souriant légèrement. Il roula le parchemin en boule et le jeta par-dessus on épaule. Il était sûr qu'elle allait le recopier. Rendre une copie froissée… ce n'était pas digne d'Hermione Granger.

Drago ricana, en se disant qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu son temps, même si ce qui venait de se passer n'allait certainement pas l'aider à faire semblant de devenir l'ami de Granger.

.

Hermione le regarda partir en soufflant. Il était vraiment désagréable, quand il le voulait. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre… un coup il l'aidait, un coup il la frappait et l'embêtait. Il y avait de quoi perdre la tête. En plus, elle allait devoir recopier son devoir de potion, alors que ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était dessus. Il la mettait en retard sur son planning de révision et elle allait devoir encore plus travailler.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque vers dix-huit heures et passa par le bureau du professeur McGonnagall en retournant vers la salle commune. Pas question qu'elle se fasse avoir par Malefoy. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'un professeur l'attendait, il s'était bien fichu d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, McGonnagall confirma les faits.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce Parkinson, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas remplacer ?! Se plaignit-elle.

- Miss Granger, vous savez très bien que les rondes s'effectuent avec des élèves de deux maisons différentes. C'est comme ça, ne répliquez pas. Il ne s'agit que d'une ronde, vous n'allez pas en faire tout un plat. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche énervée, mais se répondit pas en voyant le regard sévère du professeur. C'était complètement injuste ! On lui enlevait son poste de préfet sous prétexte de son sang impur, et maintenant on lui demandait de faire des rondes sans aucun avantage.

Elle était particulièrement énervée lorsqu'elle retrouva Ginny et Neville assis dans des fauteuils près du feu. Ils parlaient activement et en chuchotant, comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose d'interdit. Ils ne cessaient d'ailleurs de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'eux et sursautèrent lorsqu'Hermione s'assit bruyamment.

Elle voulut commencer à se plaindre de l'injustice qu'elle subissait, mais Ginny la devança.

« Ecoute Hermione… Avec Neville et Luna, on a continué à travailler sur la Salle-sur-Demande cette après-midi, et on a enfin réussit. La Salle nous obéit. Enfin, elle obéit à Neville surtout, Luna et moi on a un peu plus de mal. »

Hermione oublia sa colère. C'était formidable. Depuis que Neville leur avait expliqué son plan, ils allaient régulièrement au septième étage pour essayer de maîtriser la Salle.

« Si Neville est à l'intérieur de la Salle, il contrôle ceux qui peuvent entrer. »

Hermione eut un sourire.

« On va pouvoir commencer les réunions de l'AD alors. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Neville hocha la tête pour approuver.

« J'ai parlé avec deux trois personnes, et il y en a plusieurs qui sont intéressés. Seamus est de la partie, il y a aussi Terry Boot et les sœurs Patil, chuchota-t-il.

- Michael est d'accord aussi.

- Ils ont toujours leur gaillon sur eux. Je pense qu'on pourrait faire la première réunion juste avant les vacances, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller rechercher la formule pour activer les gaillons.

- Attends Mione, il y a autre chose, fit Ginny en posant une main sur son bras, pour la faire rasseoir. J'ai entendu Rogue et Carrow discuter ce matin. Ils parlaient d'une épée, et du fait qu'Harry la cherchait par tous les moyens possibles. Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'épée de Gryffondor. »

Hermione plissa les yeux un moment, avant de comprendre. Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! L'épée de Gryffondor absorbait tout ce qui la rendait plus forte, y compris le venin du Basilique. C'était un moyen de détruire les horcruxes.

« J'en ai parlé avec Neville et Luna, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry et Ron en ont besoin. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? » Demanda la rouquine.

Hermione eut bien envie de tout leur raconter, mais elle ne voyait pas comment le faire sans trahir ses amis. Une pensée de vengeance lui emplit l'esprit. Eux l'avaient bien trahie... Elle se mordit la joue. Elle ne pouvait pas ébruiter l'histoire des horcruxes… si jamais Voldemort apprenait qu'Harry était au courant de son secret, il pouvait très bien décider d'en créer de nouveaux, ou de mettre les autres encore plus en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

« Non… aucune idée, mentit-elle. Mais il faut essayer de la récupérer.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, avec Ginny, enchaîna Neville. Elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry me l'avait dit une fois. Il faut organiser un plan pour éloigner Rogue et la voler. On se débrouillera ensuite pour la transmettre à Harry. »

Hermione approuva et ils cessèrent de parler un moment. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle commune, les élèves étaient descendus dîner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage, Neville ? Demanda Hermione en remarquant une bosse sur son front.

- Oh ça… répondit-il avec un geste de la main. Je suis tombé sur les Carrow l'autre jour et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur lancer une pique, parce qu'ils agressaient un premier année qui riait un peu trop fort à leur goût. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Hermione avait compris. Les Carrow ne savait réagir que par la violence, et ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois que Neville se ferrait frapper.

« Tu devrais te calmer un peu, conseilla-t-elle néanmoins.

- Je ne crois pas, non. J'avais déjà remarqué quand c'était Harry qui le faisait, contre Ombrage ou Rogue par exemple. Se rebeller contre les Carrow donne de l'espoir et du courage aux autres. Et ça vaut bien quelques coups de temps en temps. »

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder les flammes. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'encourager à continuer pour qu'il se fasse encore plus frapper, mais en même temps, elle était totalement d'accord avec lui.

.

Drago marchait d'un pas assuré jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour la ronde. Il avait tout prévu pour mettre la Gryffondor de bonne humeur. Il avait préparé des sujets de discussion pouvant potentiellement lui plaire – parce qu'avec elle, on ne pouvait quand même jamais être certain – il avait fait attention pour ne pas être trop mal habillé – ni trop bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Il s'était même arrangé pour que quelques élèves passent dans les couloirs ce soir là, en échange d'une poignée de gaillons. Granger était toujours de meilleure humeur lorsqu'elle pouvait jouer à la Miss-Parfaite-Le-Règlement-Avant-Tout.

Il s'était vraiment surpassé ce soir là, et tout ça pour lui faire croire qu'il voulait devenir son ami.

Il arriva cinq minutes en avance, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui reprocher sa ponctualité.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là, dit-elle froidement en arrivant.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Granger » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial et il se retint de lancer une pique. Il fallait qu'il la mette de bonne humeur... Ils commencèrent à marcher.

« C'est quoi ta matière préférée ? Lui demanda-t-il après une dizaine de minutes de silence.

- Pardon ?! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ce dont tu sais parler, non ? Des cours.

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy. »

Drago soupira. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit désagréable, même quand il faisait un effort.

« L'arithmancie. » Dit-elle néanmoins après une minute.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle était quand même contente de parler de cours, de profs et de tout ça dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

« C'est vraiment passionnant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a pas plus d'élèves pour ce cours. J'aime beaucoup quand on parle de l'histoire de Bridget Wenlock, c'est tellement intéressant ! Comprendre comment elle a réussi à trouver les propriétés magiques autour du nombre sept, à les exploiter… je trouve ça fascinant. Le professeur Vector est vraiment charmant en plus, il explique très bien et il adore répondre à mes questions. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, parce que l'année dernière il m'avait offert une boîte de chocolats d'Honeydukes lorsqu'il a appris que j'avais eu 143% de bonnes réponses à mon examen de fin d'année. Ça avait rendu Ron fou de r… »

Mais Granger cessa soudainement de parler et Drago savait pourquoi. Weasmoche.

« Il te manque toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était plus une remarque pour lui-même que pour elle.

« Oui, je… je… Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Rien. »

Quel crétin se Weasley ! Même quand il n'était pas là il lui compliquait la vie… parce que les yeux de Granger étaient redevenus tristes. Il faillit soupirer.

« Moi c'est les potions. »

Il aurait bien continué à parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'il se fichait des potions comme de son premier gaillon.

« Et bien ça ne se voit pas, cingla toute fois Granger. Tu n'as pas arrêté de sécher les cours l'année dernière, tu ne fais aucun effort cette année. Et puis quand tu parles au professeur Slughorn, on dirait que tu parles à ton esclave. »

Elle avait cet air sévère qui ressemblait à la vieille chouette, mais Drago s'en moquait. Au moins il avait réussi à la ramener sur un sujet qu'elle aimait : les cours et faire sa fayotte auprès des profs.

« J'ai dit que j'aimais les potions Granger, pas les cours de ce gros morse. Nuance. »

Elle pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il insulta Slughorn et il ricana. Elle était vraiment incroyable.

« Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours l'année dernière. »

Elle devint cramoisie et ne répondit pas. Ce fut le moment où deux petits Serpentard que Drago avaient payé déboulèrent dans le couloir en riant à gorge déployé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! Le couvre-feu est passé, retournez tout de suite dans votre dortoir ! J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. » Gronda-t-elle en agitant la main.

Drago attendit que les deux élèves soient partis pour glisser à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as plus le droit d'enlever des points Grangie. »

Elle souffla de frustration.

« Cette ronde est de plus en plus pénible.

- Tu me vexes. Moi qui croyais qu'on passait un bon moment…

- Quand je suis avec toi, ce n'est jamais un _bon_ moment. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà vingt-heure trente. Il hésitait à tenter quelque chose sur l'AD, parce que c'était encore un peu tôt et que la Gryffondor ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, mais en même temps, il ne supportait pas de rester ainsi sans rien risquer. L'année précédente, il avait attendu trop longtemps pour commencer à travailler sur l'armoire et il avait failli ne pas réussir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise cette année.

« Tu devrais faire attention. A propos de l'AD.

- Qui te dit que j'en fais partie ? C'est toi qui l'as supposé, mais je ne l'ai jamais confirmé.

- Oh je t'en prie Granger, ne fais pas l'idiote. Tout le monde sait que tu en fais partie. »

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre et leva un peu le menton, comme pour le défier.

« Les Carrow et Rogue te surveillent. Apparemment Voldemort s'intéresse à votre petite organisation, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

- Ah oui ? Et tu les aides, j'imagine ? En bon petit mangemort que tu es ? » S'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et lui tordit le bras derrière son dos. Granger laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il ouvrit la première salle qu'il voyait, et poussa la Gryffondor à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Mouahaha je m'aime. Il fallait bien faire une petite fin suspens à un moment (j'ai été plutôt gentille jusqu'à présent ;) La fin du prochain chapitre est plus gentille.

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !

**Quelques questions : qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la lettre & de la mission ? ça paraît crédible ? Comment Drago va-t-il s'y prendre pour entrer dans l'AD ? Est-ce que vous avez hate de voir la scène ou l'AD récupère l'épée de Gryffondor ? Peur ? Quel est le passage du chapitre qui vous a le plus plu ? Pourquoi Drago a-t-il emmené Hermione dans la salle de classe vide à la fin du chapitre à votre avis ? Votre livre préféré d'Harry Potter ? Votre chanson préférée ? Vous regardez des séries ? Des remarques, des critiques ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce que JKR a dit à propos d'Harry & d'Hermione ?**

Un autre petit truc : **à propos de l'extrait** (ce que j'avais proposé au dernier chapitre). **Je ne vais pas mettre d'extrait dans le chapitre parce que certains n'en ont pas envie, mais je le mettrais dans ma réponse à votre review !** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte feu feu, vous pouvez me passer un mail si vous le voulez absolument. Donc je répond en général vers mercredi-jeudi aux reviews, et pour ceux qui en laissent, vous aurez un extrait du chapitre suivant (je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire...). **En gros : une review = un extrait xD**

Bref. J'arrête de blablater et je vais poster le chapitre. Bisous bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour ! Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude, parce que je pars en vacances quelques jours et je ne peux donc pas mettre le chapitre ce soir.

Humm... je n'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration pour le blabla de début aujourd'hui, alors je vais simplement répondre aux reviews, et on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**RAR :**

**Flicia :** Ah je suis contente que tu trouves la mission de Drago crédible. J'avais un peu peur que ça soit nul. Bon c'est vrai qu'Hermione change un peu au fur et à mesure, mais les cours et les profs restent quand même quelque chose de très important pour elle... à mon avis en tout cas. Même si elle se rebelle un peu plus, elle pense à ses ASPICs xD Euh non, ils ne vont pas faire ça dans la salle (pas dès le 6e chapitre voyons, c'est trop tôt :P). Mais patience patience, tu auras ta petite scène arrachage de vêtements plus tard dans la fanfic ;) J'écoute surtout du rock aussi ! Merci de la review & bon chapitre !

**Love.H.D :** Merci des deux reviews ! Roh tu aimes quand Drago torture le petite 2e année ! Méchante :P Moi aussi j'adore Luna, c'est mon personnage préféré :) Haha j'ai bien aimé quand tu fais tes propositions sur ce que Drago et Hermione vont faire dans la salle! surtout quand tu dis "faire des bébés" :P Mais non, pas tout de suite. Patience patience. Oui oui, Rogue sait que l'épée est dans son bureau (je pense même qu'il sait que c'est un faux, même si ce n'est pas clairement dit dans le livre). Pour les extraits, bon j'avoue, c'est un peu du chantage ^^ mais j'essaye juste d'appâter les lecteurs fantômes, parce que franchement, c'est énervant de n'avoir pratiquement pas d'avis, par rapport au nombre de lecture que j'ai... Si toi tu veux l'extraits, tu peux me passer un mail/blog/twitter.. ect !

**Aria :** Je suis super contente que tu aimes la lettre ! Héhé oui, Drago trouve Hermione mignonne (mais bon il ne veut pas encore l'accepter). Non, Haleb j'aime bof bof. J'aime surtout les relations avec Emily en fait ;) On est d'accord, Harry & Hermione on le met à la poubelle ce couple ! C'est vraiment trop cliché. Merci pour l'avis :) Bisous

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi._

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Un nouveau membre rejoint l'AD ?**

« On va mettre quelques petites choses au clair Granger. Je ne suis _pas_ un mangemort. »

Drago parlait d'une voix glaciale mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as peut-être pas tué Dumbledore de tes propres mains, mais il est mort à cause de toi ! Tout comme Bill s'est fait défiguré par ta faute. C'est toi qui as empoisonné Ron l'année dernière.

- Evidemment, tout revient à ce cher Weasmoche, répliqua-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

- Tu…C'est n'importe quoi. Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que…que je… »

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

« Est-ce que tu portes la marque ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Granger. »

Ce n'était en rien ses oignions et il n'allait certainement pas approuver. La marque le dégoûtait suffisamment sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la montrer à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Granger.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu n'es pas un mangemort, si tu as la marque ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais la marque. Tu déformes mes propos.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas, tu n'aurais pas détourné ma question. »

Drago alla s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre en lui tournant délibérément de dos. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi chiante que Granger. Une vraie plaie, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire. Comment pouvait-il réussir à mettre son plan en application, si elle était comme ça ?! Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait à Granger. Il n'aurait pas du. Même si ça l'aidait pour son plan, il n'aurait pas du. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.

« Il menaçait mes parents. »

Personne ne savait ça, même pas Blaise. Il ne l'avait raconté à personne tout simplement parce qu'il refusait parler de lui à quiconque, pour ne pas qu'on puisse s'en servir contre lui. Et voilà qu'il disait tout à Granger. Quelle ironie.

Drago entendit la Gryffondor s'approcher de lui et il voulut balancer son pied en arrière dans l'espoir de l'atteindre, mais ne fit rien. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle simplement.

Elle paraissait vraiment sincère. Elle l'était, sans doute. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire semblant. Drago eut envie de lui dire de dégager parce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être seul. Il détestait repenser à l'année précédente et il détestait surtout quand d'autre lui faisait repenser à l'année précédente. Mais c'était le moment parfait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il sentait qu'il lui faisait de la peine, et elle ne pourrait pas le repousser.

Il attrapa la main de Granger. Drago la sentit se raidir, et elle voulut se dégager mais il passa ses doigts entre les siens et finalement, elle le laissa faire et ils restèrent là un moment en silence, avant que Drago ne la libère pour terminer leur ronde.

.

La semaine se termina et ce fut un soulagement pour les élèves de septième année. Les professeurs s'étaient défoulés sur eux, les ensevelissant de devoirs. McGonnagall avait fait fort avec des quatre-vingt dix centimètres de parchemins, mais c'était surtout les Carrow qui s'étaient surpassés.

Hermione ouvrit son agenda dans la bibliothèque et parcourut d'un regard dégoûté ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il fallait qu'elle liste cent raisons de la supériorité des sorciers par rapport aux moldus et qu'elle écrive soixante centimètres de parchemins sur les effets positifs des sortilèges d'attaque – ce qui sous entendait de torture.

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ces devoirs bien sûr, mais l'idée d'avoir un P l'horrifiait. Sans compter la retenue qu'elle se prendrait. Le cours dernier, Seamus avait refusé de rendre sa copie à Amycus Carrow et il avait subi des _Doloris_ pendant des dizaines de minutes, avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Mais ce n'était pas autant la retenue que la mauvaise note qui l'inquiétait.

Elle sortit un parchemin de son sac, et résolue, trempa le bout de sa plume dans de l'encre. Elle la posa sur le papier et commença à écrire, se sentant de plus en plus misérable à mesure qu'elle remplissait la feuille.

Elle écrivait le point final lorsque Malefoy déboula avec un vacarme terrifiant dans la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber en face d'elle. Hermione releva la tête énervée. Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de venir à la bibliothèque pour l'embêter, ces derniers temps ?

« Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle. Tu veux encore venir me froisser mes devoirs pour que j'ai à les recopier ? »

Malefoy ricana, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Alors comme ça, il trouvait ça amusant ? Quel idiot.

« Non. Je passais par là, et je t'ai vue.

- Tu passais par là ? Laisse-moi rire Malefoy. Tu n'as même pas ton sac.

- Et alors ? Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de tout noter sur un cahier pour me souvenir de ce que je lis. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa feuille lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Malefoy y jetait un coup d'œil. Pas question qu'elle le laisse copier sur elle en plus ! Mais il attrapa sa copie. Il en lut quelques lignes et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu te fous de moi Granger ? C'est quoi ces imbécilités ?

- Rend-moi ma feuille, rétorqua-t-elle en la lui arrachant des mains.

- Carrow va te mettre un P. Enfin quoi que tu marques il va te mettre un P parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais là encore plus. Peut-être même un T.

- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle sans faire attention à son insulte.

- Ce qu'il veut que tu dises, c'est que les moldus sont des tas d'ordures qui doivent être exterminés, qu'à cause d'eux les sorciers doivent vivre cachés et prendre des précautions à longueur de temps, que ce serait beaucoup plus pratique si les moldus étaient nos esclaves comme les elfes de maisons et blablabla. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. »

Hermione jeta un regard glacial au blond. A qui est-ce qu'il croyait parler ? C'était ses parents qu'il était en train d'insulter.

« Tu devrais t'en aller avant que je ne me décide à te lancer un sort. Et j'en ai appris de très intéressants cet été. » Siffla-t-elle.

Malefoy leva les mains.

« On se calme Granger. J'ai dit que Carrow pensait ça, pas moi.

- C'est ça. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Evite de sortir des expressions moldues à deux noises devant Carrow, un conseil.

- C'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu. Là. Content ?

- Tu me flattes Grangie. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment insupportable. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui… tantôt il l'agressait, tantôt il se moquait d'elle presque…presque comme un _ami_.

Elle attrapa un nouveau parchemin et recommença à écrire, mais Malefoy avait commencé à balancer de petits coups de pied dans la table.

« Tu veux bien arrêter oui ? Je croyais que tu étais là pour travailler.

- Je n'ai plus envie. » Répondit-il simplement en posant sa tête dans ses bras.

Hermione le regarda faire, un peu intriguée. Depuis quand venait-il dans la bibliothèque juste pour s'asseoir avec elle, lui parler, le… pour passer du temps avec elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Malefoy tramait quelque chose, c'était évident.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Malefoy ?

- Je veux faire parti de l'AD. »

.

Les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Drago se serrait giflé pour tant de stupidité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, Merlin ? Il avait tout foiré. En voyant la tête de Granger, il se dit qu'après tout, ça en valait la peine. Elle manqua de s'étrangler et se mit à bafouiller comme une gamine.

« Calme-toi Grangie, ou je vais devoir appeler Pomfresh.

- …

- Si j'avais su que ça te ferait cet effet là, je t'aurais demandé il y a plusieurs semaines.

- … »

Elle avait la bouche ouverte comme une idiote et Drago eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas faire une petite boule de papier pour essayer de la viser. Dix points s'il lui touchait le visage, vingt s'il faisait rentrer la boulette dans sa bouche.

« Je…Tu…C'est n'importe quoi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Au fond, elle était comme lui. Elle avait des clichés à propos de lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.

« Mais… Tu…Tu es un mangemort, tu…tu ne…

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Granger. La prochaine fois que tu me dis ça je te balance mon poing dans la gueule. Même si vu ta tête, ça l'améliorera peut-être. »

Mais elle était si choquée par sa demande qu'elle ne releva même pas. Drago eut une petite moue. Il préférait quand elle avait plus de répondant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais faire partie de l'AD de toute façon ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Ça ne la regardait pas. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire que c'était uniquement pour pouvoir récupérer toutes les informations sur Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix pour les transmettre à Voldemort, parce que sinon sa mère – et lui-même à l'occasion – se ferait descendre.

« J'attends. »

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé quelques peu ses esprits, malgré ses joues encore rouges. Elle devenait vraiment cramoisie à la moindre occasion, c'était affolant. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à contrôler ses émotions. Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Il n'avait rien à lui apprendre du tout.

« Mes raisons ne te regardent pas.

- C'est quoi le piège ? Tu es en train de filmer, pour prouver que j'appartiens à l'AD ? Tu cherches à ce que je le dise ? Et bien non. Je ne fais pas partie de l'AD ! »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix plus forte et bien détachée et Drago rigola.

« Tu es complètement paranoïaque, ma pauvre Grangie. Je ne suis pas du tout en train d'enregistrer. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que peut-être, j'étais sérieux ?

- Et bien… non, avoua-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais te battre contre les tiens ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il allait encore utiliser la même carte du petit garçon forcé par Voldemort de devenir un mangemort sous la menace et tout le tralala. Mais Granger était tellement niaise de toute façon que cette excuse marcherait à l'infini. D'ailleurs il la voyait déjà baisser les yeux. C'était dans la poche.

« Il menace toujours tes parents ? »

Il hocha la tête brièvement en essayant de se donner un air triste ou apeuré au visage, mais il devait surement faire quelque chose d'horrible. On lui avait toujours appris à dissimuler ses émotions, pas à en feindre. Un air de compassion passa dans les yeux de Granger cependant. Elle était vraiment trop naïve, mais tant mieux pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses cette fois ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Mais il faut que je rejoigne l'AD pour ça. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Il me tuera si j'en parle. »

Avec Granger, mieux valait jouer la carte de l'exagération.

« Oui…bien sûr. Ne me dis pas. » Dit-elle gentiment.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. C'était facile, trop facile.

« Je peux rejoindre l'AD alors ?

- Et bien…non. »

.

Hermione aperçut Ginny et Luna, ainsi que d'autres sixième année dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, et se dirigea vers elles. Il fallait absolument qu'elle leur raconte... Drago Malefoy qui voulait rejoindre l'AD, c'était la meilleure de l'année ! Comme s'il avait pensé un instant qu'elle se laisserait berner par son air abattu de vieux chien. Elle le connaissait depuis six ans et elle commençait à le comprendre un peu, même s'ils étaient ennemis. Malefoy ne montrait jamais ses émotions, alors s'il avait l'air triste, c'était qu'il faisait exprès pour lui faire faire des choses. Le jour où Malefoy entrerait dans l'AD, il pleuvrait des gallions.

« Gin, Luna, je peux vous parler un moment ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et suivirent Hermione un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Demanda Luna.

- Je voulais vous dire de vous méfier de Malefoy. Il m'est tombé dessus tout à l'heure et il m'a sorti qu'il voulait rejoindre l'AD. Ridicule. Je l'ai envoyé balader bien sûr, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête écervelée. »

Luna se mit à rire de son rire si étrange, comme si Hermione venait de raconter la blague du siècle. Mais les deux Gryffondor ne firent pas attention, elles avaient l'habitude.

« Malefoy…hahaha…l'AD…hahaha…

- Ça ne présage rien de très bon, soupira Ginny. Surtout que tout le monde sait très bien que Neville, Luna, toi et moi sommes en quelques sortes les leaders. Il faudra prévenir les autres d'une prochaine réunion d'ailleurs. Tu as retrouvé ta formule pour les gallions ? On pensait la faire vendredi dans deux semaines, la veille des vacances.

- Oui, j'ai la formule, tout est prêt.

- Bien. Et il faudra aussi voir avec Neville pour s'occuper de l'épée de Gryffondor. Il vaut mieux ne pas avertir trop de monde, c'est plus sûr. »

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Luna continuait de s'esclaffer toute seule. Elle s'était assise par terre, incapable de se calmer.

« Il faudra faire attention. Malefoy m'a dit que Voldemort s'intéressait à l'AD.

- Malefoy t'a dit ça ? Répéta Ginny en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te dirait ça ?

- Oh je ne sais pas… en fait c'est assez bizarre, mais Malefoy est…je n'irai pas jusqu'à gentil, mais il est moins désagréable cette année avec moi. Je veux dire… tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il a l'air différent ?

- Je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder Malefoy, _moi_. »

Ginny avait insisté sur le dernier mot et Hermione s'empourpra. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ou Ginny allait croire n'importe quoi. Elle ne passait pas non plus son temps à regarder Malefoy, c'était juste qu'elle l'avait croisé pas mal de fois depuis le début de l'année. Par pure coïncidence bien sûr. Elle n'était pas masochiste au point de le chercher dans le château, merci bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Répliqua-t-elle alors. Excuse-moi de remarquer quand la personne qui m'insulte depuis mes onze ans me parle un peu mieux ! D'ailleurs heureusement que je le remarque, parce qu'on sait comme ça qu'il prépare quelque chose de louche.

- Ça va, ça va. Ne t'énerve pas Mione, fit Ginny en levant les mains. Mais avoue que c'est étrange qu'il t'ait dit ça quand même.

- Oui…peut-être qu'il cherchait à montrer sa sincérité ou je ne sais pas quoi. Même il est évident qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à rentrer dans l'AD. En même temps, il m'a prévenue pour Voldemort. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il voulait déjà commencer à me faire croire qu'il est de notre côté maintenant ? Enfin, prétendument de notre côté. Comme si Malefoy pouvait changer et devenir un saint. C'est du délire total ! Mais comme je t'ai dit, il a l'air d'avoir un peu changé, comme s'il faisait plus attention aux autres. C'est bizarre, non ? On dirait qu'il se sent coupable de certaines choses... Ridicule. Ridicule, ridicule, ridicule. Malefoy ne fait attention qu'à sa propre personne, c'est bien connu. Quoique ces derniers jours, il…

- HERMIONE.

- Quoi ? »

Elle regarda Ginny sans comprendre.

« Ferme-là. Tu deviens complètement obsédée par Malefoy ma parole. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle n'était pas du tout obsédée par lui. Ginny racontait des balivernes. Elle trouvait juste étrange qu'il veuille rentrer dans l'AD alors qu'il était un mangemort, il le lui avait clairement dit. Enfin pas clairement, mais presque. Il portait la marque. C'était normal qu'elle soit curieuse vis-à-vis de ses motivations. Il lui avait dit cependant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, on lui avait imposé la marque... Hermione essaya d'imaginer comment elle serait si elle aussi avait grandi dans une famille de mangemorts. Ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de Drago, finalement. Attendez. Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé _Drago _?! Elle perdait complètement la tête, Ginny avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse immédiatement.

« Hermione. Tu recommences.

- Quoi, je n'ai pas parlé. Zut à la fin ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

- Tu penses tellement fort que tout le château est au courant que tu es obsédée par Malefoy.

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il manigance. C'est tout. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, mais choisit de ne pas répondre et Hermione se sentit presque soulagée intérieurement. C'était vrai qu'elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec Malefoy depuis le début de l'année, mais elle ne l'avait jamais cherché. C'était lui qui venait la trouver à chaque fois. Elle avait même voulu ne pas faire sa ronde, mais McGonnagall l'avait obligée.

Et puis elle devait admettre que même s'il était un crétin arrogant imbu de sa personne, Malefoy lui changeait les idées. Etre avec Neville et Ginny était bien, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Harry et Ron. Ce n'était pas la même amitié. Avec Malefoy non plus, ce n'était pas de l'amitié évidemment. Plus de la haine. Mais c'était quelque chose qui lui rappelait les années précédentes…qui lui rappelait comment Poudlard était, avant.

« On se voit ce soir pour discuter d'un plan. Pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, d'accord. Je fais les sélections des joueurs pour l'équipe de Quidditch dans la soirée, alors je serais peut-être un peu en retard, mais commencez sans moi.

- Très bien. On se retrouve dans la Salle-sur-Demande plus tard alors. »

Ginny hocha la tête et Hermione s'éloigna. Luna avait fini par se relever, mais cherchait elle ne savait trop quoi dans l'air et paraissait trop concentrée pour se rendre compte de la présence de quiconque autour d'elle. Hermione sourit tendrement en la voyant.

.

Drago marchait énervé dans le château, sans but précis. Il balança son pied dans une armure qui s'effondra dans un vacarme. Elle se reconstitua magiquement toute seule à peine eut-il tourné au bout du couloir.

Granger avait osé lui dire non !

Il avait cru que c'était dans la poche, lorsqu'il avait joué la carte du pauvre petit enfant de mangemort, mais apparemment, le même tour ne marchait pas deux fois avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Quelle plaie. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout faire pour contrarier ses plans ? A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès... Sans doute, pensa-t-il.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici… Il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir y revenir un jour. Il détestait être là.

Drago s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à partir lorsque Mimi apparut. Ses joues devinrent argentées lorsqu'elle le vit, signe qu'elle rougissait.

« Ooh, Drago. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Rien qu'à voir sa tête, il se souvenait pourquoi, mais il se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Mimi était d'une susceptibilité affolante.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as une autre mission à faire ? »

Il hocha sèchement la tête en s'appuyant sur le lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Encore une mission, oui. Pas de la même ampleur, certes, mais toujours avec la même pression. Il avait peur pour sa mère…elle était la seule personne qu'il avait. Si Narcissa mourrait, il n'aurait plus aucun soutient.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Non. »

Drago parlait d'une voix froide. Il n'avait pas envie d'être poli et puis Mimi l'énervait. Il sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui par derrière. Il pouvait presque sentir le poids de sa main sur son épaule, même si elle ne fit que le traverser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire cette fois ? » Demanda Mimi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais parler à Mimi était plus facile qu'aux autres, même si elle était agaçante. Un peu comme Granger.

Pourquoi pensait-il – encore – à Granger ? Il fallait qu'il arrête… plus il pensait à elle et plus il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Avant, il l'aurait fait bien sûr, mais plus maintenant. A cause de cette foutue culpabilité qui l'envahissait dès qu'il voyait un élève dans le château avec des bosses ou des coupures au visage.

« Tu sais que je n'en parlerai à personne, n'est-ce pas Drago ? » Minauda Mimi d'une voix mielleuse.

Drago avait envie de vomir. Mimi avait un faible pour lui, c'était d'un comique… Il se savait irrésistible, mais savoir que des fantômes _pensaient_ à lui…de cette façon, ça le dégoûtait presque.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Répondit-il cependant.

Il avait envie de parler, mais pas de ça. Cette mission était dans la poche. Tôt ou tard, Hermione Granger craquerait, comme toutes les filles. Comme tout le monde. Elle résisterait un peu plus longtemps, parce que c'était Granger. Aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la séduire comme les autres filles... Il voulait bien faire semblant d'être son ami pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance, entrer dans l'AD, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'allait pas se salir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Non, ce dont il avait envie de parler, c'était de tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cet été d'enfer. Les humiliations. Les moqueries. Les coups bas des autres mangemorts. Les tortures. La mort. Voldemort.

Mais il ne savait pas comment raconter sa peur, comment expliquer quels frissons l'avaient parcouru quand le Mage noir avait posé ses yeux sur lui pour lui dire combien il avait été déçu. Il ne savait pas comment dire son angoisse à chaque fois que son père l'appelait dans le salon. Il avait vu des dizaines de femmes se faire violer sous ses yeux, des gens mourir sous la torture ou devenir fou. Il avait vu des moldus subir les pires humiliations possibles sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Comment dire que pendant tout l'été, il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : qu'on ne lui demande pas de prendre part à ces actes horribles ?

Quand il avait jeté le _Doloris_ au cours de Défense contre les forces de Mal, il avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à vomir. Drago savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait fait à la place de Granger. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait décidé de ne pas être égoïste. Granger était pure. C'était peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe et son sang était sale, mais son cœur et son âme étaient purs. Alors que lui…il était déjà perdu de toute manière. Son destin était tracé et il ne pourrait jamais en sortir autrement que par la mort. Et un jour ou l'autre, il allait forcément devoir faire ses preuves auprès de Voldemort. Alors autant sauver le plus de personnes possibles au passage.

Drago releva la tête pour regarder Mimi. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter tout cela. Pas maintenant.

« Une autre fois peut-être. » Lança-t-il avant de sortir des toilettes.

Il retourna dans sa salle commune dans les cachots et se laissa choir sur le canapé. La journée tirait à sa fin. Blaise, Pansy et Théo arrivèrent ensemble peu après lui et vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Drago se souvenait de l'époque où ils formaient tous les quatre une bande solide. Ils étaient peut-être des Serpentard, mais il n'empêchait que leur amitié était forte et qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Mais il avait tout laissé tomber l'année précédente, à cause de sa mission. Voldemort avait tout gâché.

« Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Drago.

Il se rapprocha de Pansy et lui attrapa la main. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un bracelet en argent, et se dit que Granger, elle, ne mettait jamais de bijoux. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour se sortir le visage de la Gryffondor de la tête.

Il réfléchirait à son plan plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? On en apprend un peu plus sur les sentiments de Drago à la fin, vous étiez plusieurs à le demander. Quelques questions comme d'habitude :

**Est-ce que vous pensiez qu'Hermione allait tout de suite accepter que Drago rentre dans l'AD ? Comment trouvez-vous la relation Hermione/Drago en ce moment ? Content qu'ils se soient tenus la main ? :P (un mini rapprochement). Hermione est obsédée par Drago alors, selon vous ? Et Drago par Hermione aussi ? Est-ce que vous avez envie de plus de scènes avec Pansy/Blaise/Théo ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le passage avec Mimi & la réflexion de Drago ? Quel est votre livre préféré (sans compter HP) ? Est-ce que le dimanche vous va comme jour de publication ou vous préféreriez que je poste un autre jour ? **

Le chapitre VII arrivera donc dimanche prochain ! Je pense que vous allez bien l'aimer (mais pas la fin xD). Il s'intitule : **Récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor** (je pense que le titre est assez explicite :P)

Je continue le système de donner un petit extrait du chapitre suivant à ceux qui laissent une review, pour les remercier. **LECTEURS FANTÔMES MANIFESTEZ VOUS SVP. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre, croyez-moi vous allez l'aimer ! En tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à l'arrêter (il est plus long que d'habitude). J'aurais pu écrire encore plus de choses vers la fin, mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part.

Ce chapitre a été bêta-readé par moi-même, parce que mon ancienne bêta a eu quelques problèmes et ma nouvelle ne commencera qu'au chapitre suivant. Donc s'il y a des fautes, prenez-vous en à moi xD

**J'ai posté hier un nouvel OS Dramione : Brûlé**. Allez le lire si ça vous dit !

J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisser au chapitre ! On retrouve la bande des Serpentard dedans, et la bande des Gryffondor aussi... Enjoy ;)

* * *

**RAR :**

**crayoline :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne demande pas d'en laisser à tous les chapitres, mais une de temps en temps ! C'est assez frustrant de voir le nombre de vues par rapport aux nombres d'avis... En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Félicia :** Mais Drago EST parfait voyons (et il faut avoir des attentes élevées pour les mecs xD). On retrouve Blaisounou, Pansy & Théo dans ce chapitre et aussi dans celui de la semaine prochaine, si je me souviens bien. J'adore Saez ! Tout le monde trouve ça nul, mais j'aime beaucoup. J'écoute A7x, System of a Down, The Pretty Reckless, Green Day, Red Hot, Linkin Park... Je ne connais pas You Me At Six, j'irai voir ! Merci de l'avis (et t'as vu, j'ai mis un 'é' à ton nom xD)

**Aria :** Pas de problème, tu lis quand tu peux ;) Bon pour le bisou, ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite (snif) mais ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre ! Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé ! Ah si j'aime bien Emily & Paige ! Et j'aimais bien aussi Aria et Ezra ;) mais là je sais plus trop quoi penser... le truc du livre sur Ali ça me perturbe xD

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi_

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor**

Il était presque trois heures du matin, mais Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny étaient encore bien éveillés et débattaient activement dans la Salle sur Demande, pour savoir comment récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Maintenant que Neville arrivait à la contrôler complètement, il n'était plus dangereux pour eux d'y passer un peu de temps. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit possible de communiquer – en quelque sorte – avec cette salle, et s'était promis de faire des recherches à ce sujet, mais elle manquait cruellement de temps. Il fallait en plus qu'elle continue ses recherches à propos des Reliques de la Mort. Heureusement que les vacances étaient dans deux semaines !

Les quatre élèves avaient décidé de passer la nuit dans la Salle, jugeant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas sortir dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils avaient déjà failli se faire prendre la première fois.

« Comment fait-on pour éloigner Rogue de son bureau alors ? » Demanda Ginny pour la énième fois.

« C'est ce qu'on essaye de trouver depuis des heures Gin, ne sois pas lourde. » Soupira Neville.

La rouquine se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle n'avait jamais été très patiente et cette discussion l'énervait au plus au point.

« Il faut improviser, dit-elle pour ce qui semblait être au moins la centième fois de la soirée. De toutes façons, à chaque fois qu'on établi un plan, il foire. Autant y aller et voir quoi faire sur place.

- On t'a déjà expliqué que c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Il y a Rogue, les Carrow, sans compter les enchantements que Rogue a probablement du placer autour de l'épée, puisqu'il sait très bien qu'Harry et Ron en ont beso… hum. »

Hermione détourna le regard en s'arrêtant de parler. Elle avait encore une fois failli révéler l'importance de l'épée aux autres, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Personne ne devait apprendre la vérité à propos des horcruxes. Heureusement, Ginny était si énervée par la situation qui n'avançait pas qu'elle ne remarqua rien, et si les autres se posèrent peut-être des questions, ils n'en dirent pas mot.

« On s'est déjà occupé des Carrow, c'est un bon point. » Dit Luna.

Hermione sourit. Luna voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. C'était une qualité rare elle-même aurait donné beaucoup pour l'avoir.

« Oui. Même si je n'approuve toujours pas cette solution… »

Luna attrapa un oreiller et s'allongea en le calant sous sa tête. Elle prit la main de Neville qui rougit, mais ne l'enleva pas.

« On n'a pas le choix, Mione. Moi non plus je n'aime pas, mais c'est important ce que nous faisons. Seamus et Lavande savent parfaitement à quoi ils s'engagent tous les deux.

- Je sais, je sais… » Soupira Hermione.

Mais elle n'aimait quand même pas ça. Elle s'allongea à son tour. Elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée et même si il était vendredi soir – enfin plutôt samedi matin – et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se lever tôt, elle n'aimait pas se coucher tard. Elle révisait moins bien ensuite. Mais Neville avait raison : c'était important, ce qu'il faisait. Plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient tous.

« Il faudra aussi s'occuper des Serpentard. Il faut être certain que Malefoy et sa bande ne viendront pas nous bloquer ou aller prévenir les profs. »

Ginny hurla de rage dans un oreiller en entendant Neville.

« C'est pas vrai ! Gémit-elle. Bientôt vous allez dire qu'il faut s'occuper de tous les élèves du château. Si seulement on avait eu la carte du Maraudeur, Merlin. Ronald fait vraiment chier. »

Hermione se garda bien de lui répondre que c'était la carte d'Harry en fait, parce que le nom de Malefoy lui avait donné une idée. C'était fou, complètement fou…mais ça pouvait marcher. Il fallait juste qu'elle se convainque qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Malefoy, en un mangemort ? Elle était tentée de répondre non immédiatement. Cependant, il lui avait dit qu'il était devenu mangemort par obligation. Il avait pris sa place dans le cours de Défense pour lui épargner de devoir lancer le _Doloris_. Il l'avait surprise piégée dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et il n'en avait même pas profité pour faire perde pleins de points à Gryffondor. _Il lui avait pris la main_.

Hermione senti le feu lui monter aux joues.

Il lui avait pris la main, Drago Malefoy lui avait pris la main. Elle avait presque envie d'en rire maintenant, tellement la situation était risible.

Est-ce qu'il méritait sa confiance ?

Il lui avait montré maintes et maintes fois que non. Et pourtant…

« J'ai une idée pour Rogue. » Dit-elle simplement.

.

Quand Hermione sortit de la Salle-sur-Demande le samedi matin, ses trois amis étaient encore profondément endormis. Elle ne pouvait jamais dormir après neuf heures trente, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée. Elle vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir, et se faufila dehors. La lionne descendit dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner, et elle espérait y trouver Malefoy. Elle ne pourrait pas l'aborder devant tout le monde – on se douterait de quelque chose sinon ! – mais au moins elle saurait où il se trouvait.

Malheureusement, Hermione n'aperçut aucune tête blonde à la table des Serpentard. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir passer la journée à le chercher… Elle maudit une nouvelle fois Ron et Harry dans sa tête pour ne pas lui avoir laissé la carte du Maraudeur. Son cœur se serra et elle secoua légèrement la tête, et détourna son regard de la table des Serpentard.

Vers onze heure, lassée de chercher Malefoy, Hermione se résolu à lui envoyer un hibou. Elle marcha vers la volière. Et y trouva le blond. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand était-elle contente de trouver Malefoy ?

« Malefoy ! »

Le concerné se retourna et planta ses yeux d'acier dans les siens. Il la parcourut du regard sans aucune pudeur, puis fixa son visage avec détermination et Hermione se sentit rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait comme ça ? Elle avait une tâche sur le nez ou quoi ?

« Granger. » Salua-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Il se moquait d'elle, elle en était certaine. Elle pouvait presque voir une lueur amusée dans son regard. Probablement qu'il se délectait de la voir aussi gênée – heureusement que la volière était vide.

Elle avait eu tord. Il n'était pas digne de confiance, si dès qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu croire qu'il avait changé ? Elle délirait. C'était de Malefoy dont on parlait, un garçon arrogant, imbu de lui-même et cruel, qui avait passé six ans de sa vie à l'humilier et l'insulter. Et maintenant, elle voulait lui faire confiance ? L'heure tardive l'avait abusée, c'était la seule explication possible.

« Si tu me disais ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? Tu as l'air d'une demeurée comme ça. » Dit-il.

Il sembla cependant qu'il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix. Juste de la curiosité. Hermione ferma la bouche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire partie de l'AD ? »

Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle avait prévu de poser. Mais peu importe…la réponse était tout aussi importante.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle détestait qu'on la fixe du regard ainsi. Comme s'il pouvait tout lire en elle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mes raisons ne te regardent pas.

- Tu veux vraiment te battre contre Voldemort ? Contre les mangemorts, tes amis, ta famille ? »

Il se contenta de battre une fois des yeux.

« Juste à cause d'une simple menace ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Hermione le vit déglutir lentement. Il se redressa un peu et s'approcha d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement en colère – pas contre elle du moins – mais on avait l'impression qu'une seule phrase pourrait le faire exploser.

« Une _simple_ menace ? Répéta-t-il. Les menaces de Voldemort ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Il n'en a rien à faire de tuer des gens. De faire du mal. Il aime ça, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Alors oui, Granger. Je suis prêt à me battre contre lui.

- Jusqu'où est-ce que tu es prêt à aller ? »

Malefoy se rapprocha encore d'elle et s'arrêta à un mètre. Son regard toujours fixé sur elle.

« Jusque dans les étoiles. » Chuchota-t-il.

Hermione le regarda un moment intriguée et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il éclata soudain de rire en reculant. Il secoua la tête et retourna s'appuyer au mur. Hermione le regarda, offusquée. Il se foutait complètement d'elle, ma parole !

« Merlin Granger, rien que pour ta tête ça valait la peine de dire ça, ricana-t-il.

- Ça t'amuse d'être aussi idiot ? Réplica-t-elle énervée. Je te parle de quelque chose de sérieux et tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est de me balancer tes conneries ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, son rictus moqueur toujours sur les lèvres.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes… De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Ton AD, c'est une petite bande d'ados qui n'arrivera à rien. Tu penses pouvoir défier Voldemort et son armée de mangemorts avec cet idiot de Londubat et Loufoca ? Parce que tu baisserais beaucoup dans mon estime, et tu n'es déjà pas bien haut. »

« Si c'est si ridicule que ça, pourquoi tu veux en faire partie ? »

Hermione posa les mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait le visage rouge de fureur. La situation lui échappait complètement. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait lui demander de l'aider pour récupérer l'épée… Elle se faisait pitié à elle-même.

« Tu es vraiment lente à la détente pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- C'est justement ce que je fais. Tu n'entreras pas dans l'AD sans me dire pourquoi.

- Connasse, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Crétin.

- Rat.

- Fouine.

- Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Sang-pur.

- Ce n'est pas une insulte ça. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Si tu veux vraiment faire partie de l'AD, alors je te propose de le prouver. »

L'attitude de Malefoy devint plus sérieuse dès qu'elle eut dit cette phrase, et Hermione ricana en son fort intérieur. Elle avait au moins réussi à capter son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne riait plus du tout, et elle se demanda s'il était vraiment déterminé à faire parti de l'AD ou si ce n'était qu'une façade pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Surement la deuxième hypothèse…c'était de Malefoy dont on parlait.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois récupérer. Quelque chose de très important. Mais il se trouve que ce quelque chose est dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce _quelque chose_ ? Questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Comment tu veux que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas tout ? »

Hermione eut un petit sourire moqueur. Ha. Ce n'était plus aussi drôle, quand c'était à lui qu'on cachait des choses.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'éloigner Rogue de son bureau pendant que Neville, Ginny, Luna et moi on récupère l'é…hum… l'objet.

- Donc Weaslette est de la partie aussi… génial.

- Tu pensais qu'il y avait qui dans l'AD Malefoy ? Zabini et Parkinson ? » Répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Drago se garda bien de répondre, parce que selon lui, Blaise aurait très bien pu en faire partie lui aussi. Enfin non, peut-être pas. Il aurait eu trop peur de défier ainsi sa famille, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'il donne parfois un petit coup de main. Quand à Pansy… bien sûr que non. Pansy réagissait exactement comme sa mère, et comme tous les mangemorts. La suprématie du sang-pur, et toutes ces conneries… Pansy y croyait dur comme fer.

« Qui d'autre en fait partie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance en posant la question. Si Granger lui répondait, il aurait déjà un petit élément à apporter à Voldemort, même s'il se doutait que c'était loin d'être suffisant. Malheureusement, Granger était beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire, bien sûr, Malefoy. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande.

- Si j'accepte…, commença-t-il lentement, je ferai parti de l'AD ? »

Granger secoua la tête et il se retint de soupirer. Quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Même s'il faisait sa stupide mission, il n'aurait pas accès aux informations de l'AD sur Potty et l'Ordre ?

« Personne n'a envie de te voir aux réunions de l'AD. Les élèves te détestent, tu as oublié ? »

Son ton sarcastique lui donna envie de la gifler. Elle se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un !

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ce que tu me demandes, si ça ne sert à rien ?

- Ça sert à lutter contre Voldemort. Et c'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? »

Drago comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Sale Granger. Elle voulait le tester, pour voir si ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de lutter contre Voldemort ou bien d'aller aux réunions, où il pourrait apprendre tous les plans, connaître tous les élèves qui y participaient…et tout le bazar. Il voyait clair dans son jeu.

Et il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il était sérieux à propos de l'AD, ce qui n'allait pas être facile vu qu'il se moquait de cette stupide association à deux noises comme de son premier gallion. Mais Drago repensa à la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée, et sa gorge se noua. S'il ne récoltait pas rapidement des informations, Voldemort n'hésiterait pas un instant avant de tuer sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Drago hocha sèchement la tête.

« Très bien. Je m'occupe de Rogue, pendant que votre petit gang s'introduit dans son bureau pour récupérer je ne sais trop quoi. Quand est-ce que je dois le faire ?

- Dimanche prochain, quinze heures. Arrange-toi comme tu veux, mais Rogue doit être loin de son bureau pendant trente minutes au minimum. »

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait. Attirer Rogue dehors serait un jeu d'enfant. Granger fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, mais elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la volière.

« Je peux te faire confiance Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Drago voulut lui mentir en répondant que oui, mais il sentit la culpabilité lui remplir le ventre à nouveau. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Il allait prétendre être son ami, son allié…et puis tout gâcher en volant les informations. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors il mit sa culpabilité de côté et approuva avant de se détourner rapidement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses lèvres trembler.

.

Drago était impatient que dimanche après-midi arrive, parce qu'il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de Granger. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de s'occuper de Rogue, il ne cessait de tomber sur elle dans les couloirs et il commençait à penser qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort pour savoir où il se trouvait dans le château – il n'était pas possible autrement qu'ils se soient croisés_ dix-neuf_ fois par _hasard_ en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

A chaque fois, qu'il soit avec ses amis ou non, elle le fixait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux au ciel en baissant brièvement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que, non, il n'avait pas changé d'avis et que oui, il s'occuperait toujours de Rogue le lendemain.

Il fut même réveillé à quatre heures du matin par une note volante qui glissa à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour s'échouer sur sa tête. Drago crut qu'il allait s'étrangler en lisant le mot que Granger lui avait envoyé. Ne dormait-elle jamais ? Il détruisit le bout de papier d'un sort avant de s'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller pour hurler. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue. Sa mission n'était peut-être pas aussi difficile que celle qu'il avait eue l'année précédente, mais côtoyer Granger allait lui coûter sa raison. Il finirait à Sainte Mangouste dans un mois, si elle continuait comme ça.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de crâne, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait mal. Il pesta contre Granger. Heureusement que tout serait terminé le soir même.

Il s'affala dans le sofa où Pansy était déjà installée. Elle se faisait les ongles tout en lisant _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux lire ce torchon ? Soupira-t-il.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes, répliqua-t-elle. Dis-moi, tu préfères quelle couleur ? Le Rose 46 ou le Rose 51 ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux ongles de Pansy, très peu intéressé. Il en choisit un au hasard, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne répondait pas, elle lui casserait les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par choisir. Autant abréger sa souffrance.

« Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle distraitement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui Drakoni…hum Drago ? »

Il remarqua satisfait qu'elle avait renoncé au dernier moment à utiliser ce surnom stupide. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait employé, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre le fond de sa pensée – même si elle allait recommencer dans une semaine. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

« J'ai un truc de prévu.

- Ooh, je peux venir avec toi ?

- Non. »

Il s'allongea, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il l'entendit soupirer légèrement, mais ne releva pas.

« Il y aurait du avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend normalement, mais les Carrow l'ont annulée. Apparemment ils pensent que si certains élèves sortent du château, ils ne reviendront pas.

- Ils ont surement raison.

- Leur discipline a beaucoup arrangé les choses à Poudlard, pourtant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne voudrait pas rester. Les Sang-de-Bourbes ont ce qu'ils méritent, et nous sommes enfin respectés. »

Drago eut envie de répliquer que Granger ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se retint, parce qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait ça. Granger ne s'était pas fait trop martyriser en plus… Quelques coups de temps en temps dans les cours des Carrow (surtout en Défense) et des humiliations, mais elle n'avait pas écopée de retenue et par conséquent, pas de _Doloris_. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre.

« Fais-moi un massage, marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas Drakonichou, mes ongles ne sont pas secs.

- Sèche-les avec un sort alors !

- Mais le résultat n'est pas aussi net ensuite. »

Drago souffla énervé et se redressa. Si même Pansy s'y mettait, il ne répondait plus de ses actes. Ce fut le moment que Blaise et Théo choisirent pour les rejoindre.

« Alors Drago, on a encore la baguette boudeuse.

- Ferme-là Blaise.

- Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire un massage, parce que mes ongles ne sont pas secs. » Expliqua Pansy en agitant ses mains.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant, et Blaise se mit à rigoler.

« Ah, les filles, qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Dit-il d'une voix faussement dépitée.

Puis il se jeta sur Pansy et prit un malin plaisir à toucher ses ongles pour défaire tout son vernis, tandis qu'elle se mettait à lui crier dessus. Drago sourit.

« Au fait Drake, un hibou est venu dans le dortoir ce matin, c'est pour toi. » Fit Théo en lui passant une lettre.

Drago reconnut l'écriture penchée de Granger et il froissa le papier en boule de fureur, sans même prendre le temps de le lire. Il allait commettre un meurtre, c'était inévitable. Elle allait le rendre dingue. Dingue.

« Je vais la tuer… marmonna-t-il en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Théo.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et sortit de la salle commune. Il passa par la Grande Salle en remontant, mais Granger ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se rendit alors directement à la bibliothèque et la trouva assise, la tête plongée dans un livre. Il lui jeta sa lettre au visage, puis s'appuya violemment sur la table. Sa bouteille d'encre se renversa.

« Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?

- La prochaine fois que tu m'envoies une lettre ou que tu me demandes si je vais m'occuper de Rogue cet après-midi, je te dénonce aux Carrow. Compris ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je veux juste être certaine que tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber au dernier moment.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, tu l'es. Alors arrête de m'envoyer tes stupides hiboux. »

Il parlait doucement pour ne pas alerter Mrs Pince, mais sa voix tremblait sous la colère. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« C'est bon, désolée. Je suis un peu stressée, c'est tout. Les autres ne savent pas que tu es de la partie, et je n'ai pas envie que les choses tournent mal. » Avoua-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas dit aux autres qu'il intervenait dans leur mission récupérage-d'objet-secret ? Pourquoi ça ?

« Tout ce passera bien Granger. Arrête d'être parano, ça ne te va pas. On se voit tout à l'heure. Ou plutôt non, on ne se voit plus. »

Drago s'éloigna avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui répondre. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de l'aider… C'était une erreur monumentale. Son plan était totalement foireux, jamais il ne pourrait devenir ami avec une telle fille. Ni même prétendre d'être ami. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et c'était le seul moyen pour devenir espion au compte de Voldemort.

Vers quinze heures moins le quart, Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il du élaborer un plan de son côté, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'éloigner. Il lança le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les marches jusqu'au bureau.

Rogue n'avait rien changé à la décoration, il avait simplement transformé le rouge de Gryffondor en vert de Serpentard. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de Dumbledore et poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il dormait.

« Drago. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le blond se retourna vers Rogue.

« J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. » Répondit-il.

Il avait remis son masque sur son visage, et sa voix n'avait pas du tout tremblé. C'était dans ces moments là que Drago était content d'être un Malefoy. Lui au moins savait contrôler ses émotions…pas comme Granger. L'imbécile. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi donc ?

- Vous vous souvenez l'an dernier, quand vous vouliez m'aider et que je refusais ? Et bien j'accepte maintenant.

- …

- Je voudrais que vous sortiez de votre bureau pendant trente minutes.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua Rogue, légèrement sarcastique.

- Parce que. »

Drago n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Déjà, parce qu'il n'était pas certain que Rogue était au courant de sa nouvelle mission, ensuite parce qu'il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à l'homme. Il avait cru que Rogue était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait cru… ce que racontait Dumbledore. Il pensait que Rogue était un agent-double, pour le compte du vieil homme et non pas pour Voldemort. Et même s'il s'était senti soulagé que Rogue tue Dumbledore à sa place, Drago avait été déçu. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que peut-être Rogue pourrait l'aider à se défaire de l'emprise de tous les mangemorts, à leur échapper. Cette guerre qu'ils menaient, elle ne l'intéressait pas.

« Ferme ton esprit, Drago. »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Rogue avait beau être du côté de Voldemort, il restait son parrain et il ne le dénoncerait pas.

« Je suis au courant de ta nouvelle mission. Tu dois prendre ma relève, en quelque sorte. Devenir le nouveau moi... un agent double »

- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que vous devez sortir de votre bureau ! » S'énerva Drago.

S'il savait, pourquoi lui mettait-il des bâtons dans les roues ?

Rogue soupira et Drago eut le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas vouloir partir. Il était mal, carrément mal. Granger allait le tuer s'il ne remplissait pas sa part de l'action voler-à-rogue-un-objet-important-mais-il-ne-savait-pas-quoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge plus que cinq minutes.

« Très bien, capitula-t-il. On sort tous les deux pendants trente minutes et je t'explique de quoi il s'agit. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Si tu ne restes pas non plus dans mon bureau, pourquoi dois-je partir ? D'autres personnes vont venir ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Qui ?

- Je vous direz si on s'en va d'ici. »

Il s'appliqua à fermer soigneusement son esprit pour que Rogue ne puisse pas voir le visage de Granger. L'horloge sonna les quinze heures et Drago déglutit. Elle allait le tuer, l'étriper, l'enterrer sous terre après l'avoir démembré, lui avoir arraché les yeux et détruit ses magnifiques cheveux.

« D'accord, lâcha alors Rogue d'une voix pâteuse. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Le blond se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Non, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était probablement une énorme connerie, parce qu'il allait _aider_ Potter. Cette simple pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. La vie de sa mère était en jeu.

Rogue derrière lui, il passa devant la gargouille et s'éloigna dans le château. Drago aperçut Granger et ses trois idiots d'amis cachés derrière une statue – très peu discrètement – et il hocha légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que la voie était libre. Il aperçut le regard noir de Granger mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle n'allait quand même pas piquer sa crise pour cinq minutes de retard.

Drago et Rogue se rendirent dans une salle déserte, dans l'aile Sud du château. Le blond se laissa tomber sur un canapé qui se trouvait là et ferma les yeux.

« Drago. Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Il faut que Granger me fasse confiance. Si elle m'accepte dans l'AD, les autres la suivront et je pourrai récupérer toutes les informations que je veux.

- Je n'aime pas tellement cela… murmura Rogue. Il ne faut pas qu'on te voit traîner avec elle. Les Malefoy ne sont déjà pas très bien vus en ce moment, n'en rajoute pas en côtoyant une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de m'afficher avec Granger ! Il suffit qu'on se parle un minimum à l'abri du regard des autres, s'exclama Drago avec une moue dégoûtée. Je ne suis pas idiot.

- Et bien agis comme tel alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Que Granger pensera que tu es son ami simplement parce que tu la laisses entrer dans mon bureau pendant une demi-heure ? D'ailleurs la prochaine fois que vous faites des réunions _ami-ami_, dis-lui que Londubat est aussi discret qu'un hippogriffe, le château entier savait qu'il était caché derrière cette statue !

- Ne me parlze pas comme ça ! S'énerva Drago en se relevant. Je ne suis pas ami avec Granger, je dois juste lui faire croire ! Et puisque vous êtes si malin, allez-y, dites-moi comment récupérer les informations sur Potty et sur l'Ordre !

- J'ai plus important à faire que m'occuper d'un gang d'adolescents. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui on confie des missions ! Siffla le directeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent entrer dans mon bureau ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répliqua Drago.

- Drago… ! Menaça Rogue d'une voix froide. Je peux couvrir tes bêtises, mais seulement si tu m'expliques de quoi il s'agit. Les Carrow n'ont pas autant de facilités à pardonner que moi, et si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te dénoncent au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ferais mieux de me dire tout ce que tu sais.

- Mais justement, je ne sais RIEN. »

Drago balança son pied dans un pot de fleur, qui tomba et se brisa. La terre se répandit sur le sol et Rogue répara tout ça d'un coup de baguette.

« Ils veulent récupérer un objet, mais je ne sais pas quoi. » Souffla-t-il.

Rogue regarda Drago d'un air un peu pensif.

« Un objet… Non… ils ne peuvent pas savoir… que… »

Rogue se dirigea soudainement à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Drago se mit à courir derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ça faisait à peine quinze minutes, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans son bureau !

« La demi-heure n'est pas écoulée ! » Cria-t-il vainement.

Rogue marchait si vite que Drago avait du mal à suivre. Ils furent bientôt tout prêts du bureau.

« Vous aviez accepté pour trente minutes ! Vous allez tout gâcher. Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance, mais vous êtes comme les autres en fait. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les Carrow. »

Drago avait parlé d'une voix froide, qui fila tel un poignard. Rogue s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, heureusement désert, et se retourna. Drago lui jeta un regard haineux. Il haïssait Rogue. Il avait tué Dumbledore alors qu'il prétendait être son ami et ça le dégoutait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le fait qu'on puisse trahir quelqu'un à se point… il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire ça. Il essaya de ne pas entendre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il allait faire la même chose à Granger. Non. Ce n'était pas pareil, il n'allait pas la tuer.

Il haïssait Rogue d'avoir fait ça, il le haïssait de gâcher maintenant son plan, il le haïssait parce qu'en se révélant au grand jour comme mangemort, il lui avait ôté l'espoir que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider à se détacher de Voldemort. Il le haïssait.

« Encore une fois, Drago…ferme ton esprit. »

Rogue avait parlé d'une voix dénuée d'expression, et son visage parut las pendant un instant. Drago voulut répliquer mais il sentit soudainement ses membres se raidir. Sa bouche devint sèche, il perdit le contrôle de son corps et tomba sur le sol, stupefixé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de songer à se défendre.

« Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, Drago, mais tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de t'aider. » Fit Rogue avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Granger allait le tuer. C'était un peu bizarre parce qu'il la détestait, mais il espérait qu'elle avait réussi à s'en aller, qu'elle n'était plus dans le bureau. Pour Londubat, Loufoca et Weaslette, il s'en moquait. Mais Granger, il n'avait pas envie que Rogue lui tombe dessus. Et pourtant, une minute plus tard, il entendit des cris venir de quelques couloirs plus loin, et il sut que Rogue les avait pris sur le fait.

Il ferma les yeux. Granger allait le massacrer.

* * *

Ne me détestez pas ! xD Il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment... Je ne peux même pas dire que la fin du prochain chapitre est moins méchante pour me rattraper en plus... Mais avouez que vous aimez bien les petites fins suspense comme ça :P

**Questions : Comment avez-vous trouvé le passage entre Pansy, Théo, Drago & Nott ? Celui entre Rogue & Drago ? Est-ce que vous êtes contents qu'Hermione ait demandé à Drago de l'aider ? (elle l'a fait tourné en bourrique mais bon ^^) Que va-t-il se passer pour Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville ? Et entre Hermione & Drago ? Quels sont vos trois couples HP préférés (du livre ou non) ?**

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche, comme d'habitude. Je continue de donner des extraits à ceux qui me laissent une review ! Bisous bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Je vous raconte un peu ma vie aujourd'hui. Alors vendredi dernier, je suis allée aux studios HP à Londres (les Warner Bros Studios) et c'était trop biennnnnnn ! Il y avait tellement d'objets du film et de décor, je ne pensais pas en voir autant ! J'avais juste l'impression d'être dans un film, limite il y aurait eu des sorts autour de moi que ça ne m'aurait pas surpris du tout ! Mais le mieux c'était la maquette de Poudlard, oh mon dieu. Une pure MERVEILLE. J'avais envie de sauter la barrière pour aller examiner de plus près tous les petits détails, c'était tellement bien fait ! Tout était trop parfait, parfait, parfait, parfait. Je veux juste y retourner ! Et puis la boutique, n'en parlons même pas xD mon portefeuille en a pris un coup, mais c'est pas grave.

Bon j'arrête de vous faire enrager :P franchement ça en vaut vraiment la peine, si vous avez l'occasion d'y aller : FONCEZ !

J'en profite aussi pour accueillir ma nouvelle bêta : Keiry95 ! Voilà voilà maintenant c'est à elle que vous plaindre si faute il y a xD

* * *

**RAR :**

**JessPadfoot** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta longue review (j'adore quand c'est long ^^). Mais oui Ginny a raison, Hermione & Drago sont complètement obsédés l'un par l'autre, il n'y a que qui ne s'en rende pas compte ! On retrouve Blaise dans ce chapitre-ci, et puis dans d'autres que je suis en train d'écrire, je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Et Pansy aussi, Nott un peu moins souvent. Tu vas pouvoir voir ce qui arrive aux quatre de l'AD ! J'espère que ça va te plaire (enfin "plaire" c'est un peu mal choisi comme mot... mais je sais pas comment le dire xD) tu vas voir. Merci pour la remarque pour gallion ! Je pensais vraiment que c'était "gaillon"... alors je suis allée corriger normalement ! Bisous

**Feltonista** : Yo ma chérie ! Bon comme je t'ai déjà dit, Pansy va rester un peu superficielle dans ma fiction... c'est comme ça que je la vois à Poudlard, même si elle prend du caractère au fur et à mesure des années (enfin pour moi, parce que JK ne détaille pas trop son personnage, donc en fait on imagine un peu ce qu'on veut). Donc désolée mais tu ne vas pas l'aimer dans ma fic... J'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup réfléchis pour Drago & Rogue et puis finalement je me suis dis que tu avais raison, alors j'ai corrigé le chapitre d'avant et maintenant Drago vouvoie Rogue, mais Rogue continue à tutoyer Drago. Parce que je pense quand même qu'ils sont proches tous les deux. Ginny et Tom ? What ? C'est la 1e fois qu'on me le sort ce couple là xD Moi c'est Dramione (of course), Théo/Luna et Harry/Ginny. J'aime bien aussi Blaise/Daphnée. Ah au fait, tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé d'un lemon sur twitter, quand je t'avais demandé ton avis ? C'est ce chapitre là hinhinhin. Me déteste pas xD

**Félicia** : Merci de la review ! J'avais mis "si je me souviens bien" à propos des chapitres pcq comme je les écris en avance parfois je me mélange sur les passages, je ne sais plus dans quels chapitres ils sont exactement ^^ J'aime beaucoup You Me at Six ! Surtout Fresh Start Fever & Bite my Tongue ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de hurler à Drago que Rogue est G.E.N.T.I.L. bordel xD mais il ne le sait pas encore le pauvre petit. Mdr couple préféré : toi & Drago (c'est pas faux, c'est pas faux xD) on me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là ! Bisous

**Guest (un nom !)** : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise (je détaille pas la réponse pcq quand tu arriveras ici tu auras surement oublié ce que tu m'avais dit xD) enjoy !

* * *

**Je rappelle que toute casse d'ordinateur/téléphone/tablette parce que vous les auriez jetés par la fenêtre à la fin de ce chapitre ne sont pas à ma charge :P ne me détestez pas trop !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi._

_._

_Les phrases en italique sont tirées du livre._

_._

_Merci à Keiry95 _

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Endoloris**

Hermione avait peur.

Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'avoir peur. Oh bien sûr, elle angoissait presque quotidiennement à propos de ses devoirs, notamment en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, parce qu'elle était moins bonne dans cette matière, et elle faisait des cauchemars où elle recevait des P ou des T à ses devoirs régulièrement.

Mais là, elle était totalement effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Hermione tenta de bouger un peu les bras, mais ils étaient solidement attachés par la corde. Le rire gras de Carrow l'immobilisa instantanément. Non. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à essayer de s'échapper. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui détestable du professeur, le défiant.

« Alors ma jolie, on fait la fière ? », susurra-t-il lentement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'arrêta tout près. Il lui planta sa baguette entre les côtes. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur battait mille fois plus vite qu'à la normale, et elle avait peur. Bien trop peur pour rester courageuse.

« _Endoloris_. », fit Carrow dans un murmure sadique.

Hermione hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

.

La jeune fille ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Elle avait mal partout, elle sentait le sang couler de son arcade sourcilière qui avait éclaté. A force d'être attachés, ses bras étaient endoloris. Elle n'était plus que douleur, et elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Hermione battit quelques fois des paupières pour effacer les points noirs de ses yeux et prit une grande respiration. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle s'évanouissait de la soirée. Quand est-ce que Carrow estimerait qu'elle en avait eu assez ?

Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était encore en vie, elle aurait préféré mourir. Pour ne plus souffrir… c'était trop insupportable.

Amycus s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête en soulevant son menton. Hermione fuyait son regard, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Elle ne voulait plus recevoir de nouveaux sorts. La nuit était tombée derrière la fenêtre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était là depuis au moins trois heures. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez volé cette épée, Sang-de-Bourbe ? », siffla Carrow, lui posant cette question pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne dirait pas. Jamais.

« Tu es une idiote ! cracha Amycus. Tu es une idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu finiras par craquer… Mais j'ai une autre question pour toi maintenant : qu'est-ce que tu as donné à Drago Malefoy pour qu'il t'obéisse et attire le professeur Rogue hors de son bureau ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas non plus à cette question. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Evidemment que personne n'allait la croire si elle disait que Malefoy était venu de son plein gré. C'était tellement ridicule comme idée, et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Elle aurait pu mentir, bien sûr, et en finir avec tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre qu'elle était une manipulatrice. Elle valait mieux que ça.

« Rien du tout, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. C'est lui qui a accepté. »

Amycus la gifla violemment et sa tête partit sur le côté.

« MENTEUSE ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

« Comment oses-tu souiller le nom des Malefoy avec de pareilles infamies ! cracha-t-il. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, sale moldue ! »

Amycus parlait d'une voix menaçante et Hermione frémit. Qu'allait-il lui faire de pire encore ? La violer ? Tuer ses parents ? Non… ils étaient en sécurité en Australie, c'était sans doute la seule chose efficace qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Elle sentit un sanglot rauque remonter dans sa poitrine et il lui échappa des lèvres. Hermione releva la tête et s'aperçut que Carrow n'était plus là – la porte de la salle était grande ouverte. Qui était-il allé chercher ? Sa sœur ? Hermione avait entendu dire qu'elle était encore plus sadique que lui, si c'était possible.

Quelle heure était-il ? Pourquoi personne ne venait-il l'aider ? Ginny, Luna, Neville ou même Malefoy ? C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait là. Elle le haïssait. Elle lui avait demandé une chose toute simple : éloigner Rogue, et il n'en avait même pas été capable. Elle le haïssait, elle le haïssait. Elle. Le. Haïssait.

Pourquoi personne ne venait-il la délivrer ? Harry et Ron seraient venus sans hésiter, eux. Ils auraient bravé tous les interdits pour elle. Hermione sanglota. Ils lui manquaient terriblement… Elle n'arrivait plus à être en colère contre eux. Elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ils étaient partis sans elle, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. C'était mieux comme ça. Les Horcruxes, Voldemort… tout ça était beaucoup plus important que de l'attendre. C'était le sort de milliers de personnes qui était en jeu, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'égoïste.

Mais ils lui manquaient tellement… Hermione se sentait vide sans eux.

Au bout d'un long moment, la lionne finit par entendre des bruits de pas s'approcher et elle se remit à trembler sans s'en apercevoir. Il y avait deux personnes… c'était Alecto. Merlin, elle était déjà morte. Si jamais elle survivait, elle finirait le cerveau en bouillie et serait bonne pour Ste Mangouste.

Amycus entra dans la salle le premier et Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir… elle entrouvrit une paupière légèrement. Et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire qu'Alecto, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée.

Ce n'était pas Alecto.

C'était Drago Malefoy.

« Et bien on va mettre les choses au clair, Sang-de-Bourbe. », commença Carrow d'une voix presque railleuse. « Tu dis que Drago t'a suivi de son plein gré ? Tu nies lui avoir administré une quelconque potion ou l'avoir enchanté, c'est bien ça ? »

Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer et elle regarda le blond. Il arborait son masque de froideur habituel, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était effrayé. Malefoy avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, il refusait de la regarder, parce qu'il _savait_ au fond de lui, que c'était de sa faute, non ? Hermione le haïssait. Il méritait de souffrir, il le méritait plus qu'elle.

« Alors ?! Réponds ! », ordonna Carrow.

Mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle voulait que Malefoy paye. Tout lui criait en elle de répondre que oui, il l'avait bien suivi de son plein gré, qu'il avait trahi ses proches, qu'il était passé du côté des gentils. Même si Carrow ne la croirait probablement pas – il l'avait traitée de menteuse la première fois, il recommencerait, c'était certain. Mais elle aurait une certaine vengeance quand même, parce que la parole de Malefoy serait mis en doute. Il serait surveillé par les Carrow et au moindre faux pas… BAM. Hermione avait très envie d'enfoncer Malefoy et de le faire passer pour un traître. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

« Non, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Non quoi ? s'énerva Carrow.

- Non, il ne m'a pas suivi de son plein gré. J'ai placé une potion de confusion dans son jus de citrouille ce matin. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix faible, mais assurée et convaincante. Même si elle avait hésité, Carrow l'aurait crue, de toute façon. Une larme déborda de l'œil de la lionne et roula sur sa joue. Elle venait de sauver Malefoy. Son pire ennemi. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais il gardait obstinément la tête vers le bas. Carrow se prit le menton entre deux doigts et ricana légèrement. Il avait l'air très satisfait de lui.

« Bien, bien, murmura-t-il. Et maintenant, Drago, je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses comprendre à cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor qu'on ne salit pas le nom des Sang-Purs, tu ne crois pas ? »

Malefoy releva la tête vers Carrow. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'Amycus attendait de lui, mais Hermione, elle, avait parfaitement saisi. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir un gémissement et s'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Elle voulait voir Malefoy lui jeter le sort. Elle voulait voir son regard, voir s'il éprouvait un peu de remord ou de culpabilité en le faisant.

« Sors ta baguette, Drago.

- Je pense que Granger a compris la leçon. », tenta le blond.

Hermione savait qu'il essayait de l'épargner, mais cette phrase ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Elle le haïssait plus que tout. Il lui faisait pitié, il n'était même pas capable d'avouer la vérité. Elle avait menti pour le protéger et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas nié, il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Non, pas un regard, pas un coup d'œil. Elle le détestait.

« Lâche, cracha-t-elle. Tout ce que tu sais faire, Malefoy, c'est laisser les autres encaisser à ta place ! »

Malefoy la regarda et Hermione crut voir l'espace d'une seconde une sorte d'éclair de reconnaissance. Elle venait encore de le sauver, en lui forçant la main. Il fallait qu'il se montre brutal et impulsif devant Carrow, sinon on croira qu'il avait trop peur pour torturer et ce sera lui qu'on torturerait. Malefoy s'avança vers elle et leva sa baguette. Il avait fini par tourner la tête vers elle et son regard s'était perdu dans ses yeux noisette. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le sort, la baguette pointée sur son corps encore tremblant et Hermione garda son regard dans le gris du sien pendant tout le temps, sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors qu'un hurlement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

.

.

« Tiens regarde, je t'ai apporté ton exemplaire ! s'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme. On les a reçu ce matin, pendant le courrier. J'ai feuilleté rapidement le mien, ça a l'air plein de ragots croustillants ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et tendit le bras pour prendre _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_, de Rita Skeeter. Enfin elle allait pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur la vie passionnante de l'ancien directeur, même si elle se doutait que l'ouvrage devait être truffé de mensonges – les extraits qu'elle avait pu lire dans la _Gazette_ le confirmait.

La lionne se redressa en grimaçant légèrement. Elle venait de passer une journée entière à l'infirmerie et devait normalement sortir dans l'après-midi, mais elle avait encore mal partout. Et elle ne cessait de faire des cauchemars, dès qu'elle s'endormait sans prendre de un potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui préparait l'infirmière.

« Ça va Mione ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh pour une contre la douleur, s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Non, non, tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu mal au dos, mais ça va passer.

- Quelle brute cet enfoiré de Carrow ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment des personnes pareilles peuvent exister… »

Hermione choisit de ne pas répondre et ouvrit le livre à la place. Elle n'avait pas raconté aux autres que Malefoy lui avait aussi jeté des Doloris. Six, pour être exacte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne le disait pas… elle avait un peu pitié de lui. Sa colère s'était apaisée et maintenant, elle voulait juste le voir pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas occupé Rogue, comme elle le lui avait demandé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, ou bien est-ce qu'il avait juste fait semblant de l'aider pour mieux la trahir ensuite ? Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il lui avait paru sincère, pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rejoindre l'AD. Malgré son arrogance, bien sûr.

« Bon… il faut que je te laisse. J'ai ma retenue avec Hagrid qui commence dans dix minutes. »

Ginny avait parlé d'un ton un peu coupable et Hermione pouvait largement comprendre pourquoi. Luna, Neville et elle avait écopé d'une retenue avec le garde-chasse, tandis qu'elle se faisait maltraiter par les Carrow. Amycus avait décrété que c'était elle le chef de la petite bande et qu'il s'occupait donc de sa punition. Bien sûr, sa motivation était évidente aux yeux de tous : Neville, Luna et Ginny n'étaient pas nés-moldus, tandis qu'elle… elle était la cible favorite.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ginny. », la rassura-t-elle.

La rouquine lui adressa un regard désolé, déposa un baiser sur son front puis s'en alla.

« On se voit ce soir dans la salle commune Hermione. », lança-t-elle en partant.

Hermione la regarda partir puis attaqua sa lecture. Elle bouquina toute la matinée, s'arrêta vers treize heures pour grignoter un peu du repas que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait apporté, puis se replongea dans son livre. C'était vraiment passionnant. Un peu effrayant, certes, de voir tout ce que Dumbledore avait accompli, mais passionnant. _Approchant maintenant de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Dumbledore quitta Poudlard auréolé de gloire : préfet, préfet en chef, lauréat du prix Barnabus Finkley d'aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges, représentant de la Jeunesse britannique auprès du Magenmagot, médaille d'or pour contribution fondamentale à la Conférence internationale d'alchimie du Caire_. C'était tellement…épatant ! Il était si jeune et pourtant, il avait déjà la gloire et le respect de toute une population. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant d'elle-même, mais même si elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal question magie, elle était loin du succès de l'ancien directeur.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait eu aussi ses moments sombres. Notamment lorsque cela concernait sa _prétendue_ amitié avec Grindelwald – car on ne pouvait pas être certaine que les deux garçons avaient été vraiment amis, avec Skeeter. Ça paraissait tellement invraisemblable que Dumbledore ait pu un jour chercher à conquérir le monde, _pour le plus grand bien_, comme il disait. Pourtant la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Gellert était tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair. _Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DES MOLDUS – voilà le sujet crucial._ Mais Dumbledore avait toujours protégé les moldus ! Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. _Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés._ Dumbledore, gouverner ? Alors qu'il avait toujours refusé le poste de Ministre de la Magie ? _Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.) Albus._ Hermione avait terminé de lire la lettre totalement étonnée. Ce n'était pas possible, Skeeter avait forcément modifié certains mots. Et puis même si c'était vrai après tout… Dumbledore n'avait que dix-huit ans à l'époque. C'était il y a un million d'années, Hermione n'arrivait même pas à se représenter le directeur aussi jeune.

Elle gloussa légèrement en imaginant Dumbledore à cet âge-là, toujours avec sa longue barbe et ses cheveux. Il lui semblait que Dumbledore était né vieux et l'avait toujours été, tout comme il avait toujours été un homme de confiance, de sagesse, de vertu, qui luttait pour le bien et contre le mal. S'il avait été ami avec Grindelwald, alors c'était tout l'équilibre du monde qui était remis en question.

Malgré tout, Hermione était quand même bouleversée par sa lecture. Certes, pour _Bathilda, il ne s'agissait que de conversations entre deux amis, mais « Pour le plus grand bien » était devenu le slogan de Grindelwald, sa justification de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises par la suite_. (1) Hermione l'avait lu dans un livre, une fois. On disait même que « Pour le plus grand bien » était gravé à l'entrée de Nurmengard, la prison que Grindelwald avait fait construire pour ses opposants et où il avait fini lui-même emprisonné. _Et… d'après ce qui était écrit, il semblait que ce soit Dumbledore qui lui ait donné l'idée_ de son slogan. _C'était terrible de penser que Dumbledore avait pu aider Grindelwald à arriver au pouvoir._ Mais d'un autre côté… ils ne s'étaient connus que quelques mois pendant l'été et ils étaient très jeunes tous les deux.

Hermione refoula la petite voix qui lui disait que Dumbledore avait à l'époque le même âge qu'elle. Et elle, elle était là _à risquer sa vie pour combattre les Forces du Mal, alors que lui passait ses journées avec son meilleur ami à comploter leur prise de pouvoir sur les Moldus_.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisser influencer par Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore était un homme bon, quoi qu'il ait pu faire par le passé. Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs. Et si ce qui était écrit était vrai, alors ça ne montrait que davantage la grandeur du vieil homme : il avait réussi à revenir sur le droit chemin et avait vaincu celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Si ça, ce n'était pas du courage, alors Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'était le courage.

Elle relu la lettre une nouvelle fois, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua le symbole. C'était le même que dans les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_, elle en était certaine. Dumbledore avait tracé le signe sur la lettre qu'il avait envoyée Grindelwald… Et s'il l'avait écrit, c'était qu'il y croyait. Elles existaient. Elles existaient pour de vrai.

Les Reliques de la Mort étaient vraies. Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, presque d'effroi.

.

Drago était assis sur son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin fermés. Il avait replié ses genoux contre son torse et les entourait de ses bras.

Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait presque envie de pleurer… il n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois de toute sa vie : l'année précédente, lorsque Voldemort en personne lui avait écrit une lettre pour lui dire qu'il le tuerait s'il ne réussissait pas sa mission. Il avait pleuré de peur, et là, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer. De culpabilité ? D'horreur ?

Il ne parvenait pas à oublier les dernières heures. Les hurlements de Granger résonnaient2 encore dans sa tête et se boucher les oreilles ne servait à rien. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi mal. Après tout, il était prévu qu'il trahisse Granger à un moment ou un autre. Il l'avait juste fait plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait suffirait, avec un peu de chance. Il avait fait attraper les quatre leaders sur le fait. Sans eux, l'AD ne survivrait pas, c'était certain. Peut-être que Voldemort se satisferait de ça… même si lui-même n'y croyait pas.

Voldemort ne se satisfaisait de rien.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent soudainement et Blaise, Théo et Pansy se jetèrent sur son lit.

« Pousse toi un peu Drago, j'ai le cul à moitié dans le vide.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, Blaise ! rétorqua le blond.

- Certainement pas. Ça fait presque deux jours que tu n'as pas quitté ton lit et que tu passes tes journées à te morfondre sur je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Et ça suffit. Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas abattre ! »

Drago jeta son coussin à la figure de Blaise et consentit à se décaler.

« Bon alors Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Théo.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas dire à ses amis qu'il _culpabilisait_ d'avoir torturé Granger, si ? Surtout avec Pansy présente. C'était ridicule, un Malefoy ne culpabilisait pas.

« C'est à cause de Granger ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Pansy. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui l'avait torturée, expliqua-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Ouais. », lâcha-t-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se confiait, ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude.

« J'ai dû jeter des Doloris à un moldu une fois, cet été, fit alors Théo. Mon père surveillait, alors… je ne pouvais pas trop faire semblant. Ça a été horrible. »

Drago regarda son ami. Il n'en avait jamais eu la moindre idée. Il avait toujours cru que Blaise, Théo et Pansy étaient des personnes un peu stupides qui le suivaient parce qu'il était un Malefoy et qu'il imposait le respect. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'il avait plus de points communs avec eux qu'il ne le pensait. Mais depuis le début de l'année, ça n'avait cessé de le frapper.

- Je déteste les Sang-de-Bourbe, et surtout Granger et elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite, pesta Pansy. Mais je suis d'accord avec Théodore. C'est mieux de regarder que de faire.

- En fait, on est juste des lâches, non ? soupira Blaise. On est incapable de le faire soi-même et on n'a pas le cran pour s'opposer à nos parents. »

Personne ne répondit, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec ça, et curieusement, même Pansy hocha la tête.

.

Les quatre Serpentard, après un moment de silence un peu lourd, avaient fini par discuter de tout et de rien et, si le lit n'avait pas été insonorisé, Crabbe et Goyle qui mangeaient paresseusement sur leurs lits respectifs, auraient pu entendre des chahuts et des éclats de rire – avec quelques éclats de colère de Pansy aussi.

« Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse ce défi stupide ! s'exclama-t-elle férocement. Je n'irai PAS draguer Speen. Ce mec est aussi dégoutant que Hagrid.

- Alleeeez Pans ! Juste un bisou et on te laisse tranquille !

- J'ai dit _non_, Blaise ! »

Les quatre amis avaient entamé une partie de cap ou pas cap et s'amusaient à se lancer des défis plus stupides les uns que les autres.

« T'es pas drôle, bougonna le garçon. A toi de dire un cap ou pas cap à quelqu'un alors. »

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir, puis pointa son index dans la poitrine de Théo.

« Cap ou pas cap de manger un paquet entier de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue goût vomi et crotte de nez ?

- Beurk, Pans, tu es dégoûtante ! grimaça Théo.

- Cap. Ou. Pas. Cap. ?!

- Cap, bien sûr. », répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence.

Pansy eu un sourire moqueur, et sortit un paquet de sa cape.

« Il se trouve que justement, j'ai le paquet en question.

- Tu trimbales ça sur toi Pansy ? », fit Drago en se pinçant les lèvres.

Pansy haussa les épaules et tendit le sac de bonbons à son ami.

« Allez ! », ordonna-t-elle.

Théo attrapa le sac à contrecœur et mit le premier bonbon dans sa bouche. Il grimaça en l'avalant, mais continua de manger.

« Drago, cap ou pas cap de rouler une pelle à Pansy ? dit Théo en croquant un autre bonbon. J'ai besoin d'un spectacle encore plus dégoutant que le goût de ces dragées pour oublier que ça sent le vomi. »

Drago donna une petite tape sur la tête de Théo, sous le ricanement de Blaise. Pansy, elle, avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago eut un petit sourire moqueur… c'était un peu cruel de la part de Théo, néanmoins. Il savait très bien que Pansy en pinçait pour lui. Mais peu importait. C'était un cap ou pas cap.

Il se pencha en avant et passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, l'attirant vers lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et il n'eut même pas à forcer l'entrée pour passer sa langue autour de celle de Pansy. Drago mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un faible gémissement et il approfondit encore plus le baiser, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est bon, il a fini de manger, cria Blaise en écartant de force les deux Serpentard. C'était vraiment affreux, merci Théo pour cette vision d'horreur ! », se plaignit-il.

Drago s'était éloigné presque à regret de Pansy. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, loin de là. En fait, elle le dégoutait un peu parfois, avec ses manies de Sang-Purs, ses surnoms idiots à deux noises – même si elle semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il n'aimait pas ça – et sa superficialité. Mais pendant ce baiser…il avait réussi à oublier. A_ l_'oublier. Les cris de Granger lui étaient sortis de la tête et il avait pu respirer à nouveau. C'était peut-être ça, la solution : le sexe.

« Pour la peine, je te fais un nouveau cap, Drake. Cap ou pas cap, de t'excuser à Granger pour ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Il venait de se réaliser qu'il avait cru bêtement pouvoir échapper à Granger jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ainsi ne jamais avoir à lui faire face à nouveau. Ne jamais la revoir ou la recroiser dans les couloirs. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il comprenait le ridicule de la situation. Déjà, parce que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient pas mal de cours en commun, et puis parce qu'ils n'étaient que fin octobre.

« Bravo, Blaise ! Tu viens de plomber l'ambiance, sale crétin ! », s'énerva Pansy.

Elle poussa sèchement le Noir et ouvrit les rideaux pour sortir. Drago la regarda faire, et prit d'une envie soudaine, il voulut sortir à sa suite. Théo lui attrapa le bras juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Ne fais pas le con, Drago. Tu vas le regretter après. »

Il se dégagea sèchement et dévala les escaliers. Pansy avait déjà ouvert la porte qui menait au dortoir des filles et Drago cria son nom pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », S'étonna-t-elle en se retournant.

Drago marcha jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta tout près. Est-ce qu'il avait raison de faire ça ? Surement pas. Mais les cris de Granger résonnaient trop fort dans sa tête, il s'entendait encore prononcer la formule de torture… il fallait qu'il oublie. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Il attrapa la main de Pansy et entrelaça les doigts aux siens.

« Tu voudrais qu'on se trouve une salle tranquille, tous les deux ? », demanda-t-il.

* * *

NE ME HAÏSSEZ PAAAAAAAS ! (et je vous rappelle que si vous me tuez vous n'aurez jamais la suite et vous resterez à jamais avec cette image de Drago & Pansy qui vont se trouver un coin tranquille).

(1) : les phrases sont en italique car tirées du livre : c'est ce que pense Hermione dans le livre de JK quand elle lit le livre.

Je sais, je sais, vous me détestez. Mais quand même quelques questions pour vous :** Est-ce que vous pensiez qu'Hermione serait torturée comme ça (bon, si vous avez lu l'extrait, un peu xD) mais pas les autres ? (je rappelle que dans le livre de JK, elle nous dit que Rogue donne une retenue avec Hagrid pour Ginny, Luna et Neville, donc le seul personnage avec qui j'avais de la liberté c'était Hermione, c'est pour ça que les autres n'ont pas de Doloris). Est-ce que vous pensez que Drago aurait jeté un Doloris à Hermione si elle ne l'avait pas traité de lâche ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé le passage où Hermione pense aux Reliques ? Et le passage entre Drago & ses amis (bon la fin, je pense que non) ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 à combien me haïssez-vous ? xD Vous êtes déjà allés aux Studios HP à Londres ? J'ai changé le résumé de la fic (j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce résumé...) il vous plait ? Vous préférez celui là ou celui d'avant ?**

Le prochain chapitre arrivera Dimanche comme d'habitude ! Bisous bisous & n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite **review** svp ! Je continue d'envoyer des extraits à ceux qui en laissent :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, et je ne peux pas sortir parce que j'ai ma semaine de Bac Blancs bientôt (youhou vive la terminale).  
J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de votre weekend plus que moi !

Bon ça me rassure que vous ne me détestiez pas tous à cause du chapitre précédent ^^

Sinon, je vais dire aussi mon point de vue de Drago, parce que il y en a beaucoup qui l'ont trouvé lâche dans le dernier chapitre, mais selon moi, Drago EST lâche ! En fait je pense qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, parce que pour moi, il n'a aucune envie d'être un Mangemort, mais en même temps il a beaucoup trop peur de se rebeller contre sa famille... moi c'est comme ça que j'interprète son personnage, pour le moment en tout cas.

Dans ce chapitre : retour de l'AD ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Enjoy !

Oh ! Une dernière chose : on a atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à tous !

* * *

**RAR : **

**Jeanou** : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! J'essaye de rester le plus fidèle aux personnages et aux détails du livre de JK, oui ! Bisous

**Capucine** : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;) Moi non plus je n'aime pas du tout que Drago soit avec Pansy (et là on me prends pour une folle vu que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit xD) mais ça va avoir un rôle plus tard dans la fiction. Dans le chapitre suivant il va y avoir un peu plus d'actions et de mystères, celui-ci est plus calme. J'espère que mes autres fics t'ont plu aussi si tu les as lues alors ! Merci pour la review :)

**Félicia** : Pardon pardon pardon ne me déteste pas ! (bon techniquement je me détesterai aussi si j'étais toi xD). Drago va finir par sauter sur Hermione aussi, patience ! Tu parles de Rogue qui est revenu dans son bureau et qui du coup est tombé sur Hermione & tout ?C'est ce qu'il se passe dans le livre de JK :/ donc je devais le faire aussi. Mais aussi pcq ensuite il place l'épée dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix et c'est hyper important pour l'histoire. Donc je n'avais pas trop le choix... Quand on voit le personnage de Drago dans le livre, il est vraiment décrit comme quelqu'un d'arrogant et qui se croit au dessus de tout (rien qu'à voir comment il traite Crabbe & Goyle par ex...) donc pour moi Drago se voyait vraiment comme supérieur à ses "amis" mais ça va changer au fil du temps ! J'espère que tu vas un peu moins me haïr avec ce chapitre ! ^^ bisous

**JessPadfoot** : Heureusement que Pansy & Drago ne te "plaise" pas xD sinon tu t'es trompée de fic ! (enfin ya quand même quelqu'un qui a trouvé ça mignon : ewwww :P). Oui, je pense comme toi pour Drago, il aurait fini par lancer le Doloris à cause de sa peur si Voldemort l'apprend. (attention petit spoiler, je répond à ta question pour savoir si Hermione va communiquer avec Harry & Ron : la réponse est OUI ! on le voit dans le chapitre XII !). Je compte sur ce chapitre pour que tu m'aimes un peu plus qu'au chapitre d'avant :P bisous

* * *

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de moi._

_._

_Merci à Keiry95_

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Cap ou pas cap ?**

Drago se releva, poussa un peu sèchement Pansy et enfila son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire, Merlin ? C'était une catastrophe. Elle n'allait plus jamais le lâcher maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille encore allongée sur le canapé et il crut vomir en voyant son regard. Il était _amoureux_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Merde, putain de merde, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? », fit Pansy d'une petite voix.

Drago hocha la tête brièvement. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair, et tout de suite, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à faire comprendre à Pansy qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il eut une vision soudaine d'eux deux en train de se câliner amoureusement dans le parc de Poudlard et un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.

« Mais Drakonichou… j'ai encore pleins de chose à te mo… »

« ARRETE avec ce surnom, bordel ! », hurla-t-il.

Il avait les nerfs dans tous les sens. Pendant trente minutes, il s'était senti… il ne dirait pas _bien_, mais… soulagé. Soulagé de ne plus entendre les hurlements de Granger dans sa tête, de ne plus voir son corps sanglants se convulser, de ne plus entendre Carrow ricaner près de lui. Il avait couché avec Pansy pour arrêter de penser à Granger. Il se faisait pitié.

Et maintenant que c'était terminé… tout revenait en charge dans son esprit, encore plus fort si c'était possible. Il avait envie de se noyer dans l'alcool pour tout oublier, de baiser chaque fille du château, l'une après l'autre, sans jamais de répits pour que les cris de Granger ne reviennent jamais.

Il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour ne plus entendre ça. C'était insupportable. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le touchait à ce point. Après tout, il avait vu des tortures pendant l'été et ce quotidiennement. Son père et Voldemort l'avaient forcé à assister à plusieurs _interrogatoires_ de prisonniers et il avait vu des femmes se faire violer sans rien faire.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que passer à l'acte lui-même le mettait dans cet état-là ? Ce n'était qu'un minuscule pas de plus, et il avait toujours su qu'il aurait à le faire un jour. Et voilà, c'était arrivé. Et il avait envie de mourir, juste pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de Granger dans sa tête.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Drago ? Je… Je ne te plais pas ? »

Pansy avait parlé d'une voix pleine de tant de déception et de peine que Drago éclata de rire. Un rire cruel. Mais il s'en moquait, il souffrait intérieurement et il avait envie que tout le monde souffre comme lui.

« Non, Pansy. Tu ne me plais pas du tout. », cracha-t-il.

Pansy étouffa un sanglot et attrapa ses affaires. Elle se rhabilla, se planta devant lui et le gifla, de toutes ses forces.

« Sale con ! », cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle pleurait, mais Drago n'avait pas vraiment remarqué et il ne chercha pas à la retenir lorsqu'elle partit en claquant la porte. Il se moquait de Pansy… celle qu'il voulait voir, là, tout de suite, c'était Granger. Il se détestait de penser ça, mais il avait besoin… Merlin, c'était pathétique à en crever. Il avait besoin qu'elle le pardonne.

_Cap ou pas cap de t'excuser, Drago ?_

.

Hermione marchait vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse des recherches sur les Reliques de la Mort, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Sous le coup de l'émotion, en lisant la lettre et en s'apercevant que Dumbledore avait tracé le symbole des Reliques, elle en avait déduit qu'elles existaient, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait avec un peu de recul… Non, c'était impossible. La _Mort_ n'existait pas, et elle n'avait certainement pas donné trois objets aux trois frères. Il s'agissait simplement d'un conte pour enfant.

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il légué _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_, dans ce cas-là ? C'était forcément en rapport avec les Reliques… Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi mystérieux !? Pour une fois, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu laisser des indications claires et nettes, au lieu de vagues indices ? Même mort, Dumbledore l'embêtait, c'était bien qu'il avait une grande influence sur le monde magique…

Hermione s'installa à sa table habituelle et laissa tomber les livres qu'elle venait de sélectionner dans les différentes rangées de la bibliothèque. Elle disparut derrière les épais volumes, et pendant tout l'après-midi, on n'entendit plus que des bruits de papiers et de crayons. A vingt heures, Mme Pince annonça doucement à la Gryffondor que la bibliothèque fermait, et Hermione glissa les deux derniers livres qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire dans son sac.

Sa tête bouillonnait d'idées et d'informations. Il y avait des avis tellement controversés à propos des Reliques ! Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire… Des centaines de personnes s'étaient lancées à la conquête des Reliques, surtout de la baguette de Sureau. Elle avait réussi à retracer son chemin pendant plusieurs années – ce n'était pas très difficile, il suffisait de suivre les meurtres – mais elle avait perdu sa trace environ un siècle plus tôt.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que la baguette existait ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en secouant légèrement la tête, tandis qu'elle marchait vers son dortoir. Elle avait envie d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui comprendrait… un regard neuf, extérieur. Mais qui croirait que des Reliques de la Mort _existaient_ ? On la prendrait pour une folle, d'ailleurs elle-même n'était pas certaine d'y croire ou non.

Si la baguette existait, et la cape aussi… alors pouvait-on supposer que la pierre était réelle également ? Mais faire revenir les morts à la vie… c'était n'importe quoi. Non, non, non. Les Reliques n'existaient pas. Il y avait certaines coïncidences, peut-être. Soit. Et alors ? Ça ne prouvait rien du tout. Hermione croyait en la science, la démonstration. Là, ce n'étaient que de pures suppositions, fondées sur… sur rien du tout.

_Sur une théorie de Luna Lovegood !_ pensa-t-elle alors.

C'était Luna qui avait inséminé le doute en elle. Et les théories de Luna étaient plus que douteuses. Les Reliques de la Mort étaient un conte. Un. Conte. Elles n'existaient pas… Mais Dumbledore y croyait.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait envie de se vider l'esprit dans une pensine, pour pouvoir revenir plus tard sur ce débat intérieur, mais elle respira un grand coup et continua son chemin.

Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment, elle se retrouva soudainement par terre et une douleur aigüe lui remonta dans le dos. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et tous ses muscles se contracter. Elle avait encore mal des tortures qu'elle avait subies.

« Désolé. », murmura une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il semblait bizarre, ces derniers temps. Elle ne l'avait pas trop aperçu depuis… l'incident – pas que ça la dérange plus que ça. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se confronter à lui, durant les deux derniers jours. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peur de lui parler, ou de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas retenu Rogue pendant une demi-heure, comme il avait promis de le faire, mais… elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, chez le Serpentard, et elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce que c'était.

« Ça va ? »

Hermione battit des paupières quelques fois. Comment était-ce possible que _Drago Malefoy_ lui demande comment elle allait pour la deuxième fois en deux mois ? Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal, Granger. », soupira-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Excuse-moi d'en douter ! », cracha-t-elle en se relevant sans son aide.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy venait faire là ? C'était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir, surtout en ce moment, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait… Parce que quand elle le voyait, tous les souvenirs de cette nuit-là lui revenaient en tête. En le voyant, elle ressentait à nouveau la torture, physique et morale. Il l'avait trahie. A quoi s'était-elle attendue, de toute façon ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez _naïve_… pour _croire_ qu'il pouvait changer ? Qu'il était vraiment sincère, quant au fait de vouloir entrer dans l'AD et lutter contre Voldemort ? C'était ridicule. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui faire confiance dans une mission aussi importante que celle de récupérer l'épée.

Elle vit le blond baisser les yeux, et cela ne fit qu'encore plus augmenter sa haine contre lui.

« Tu n'as même pas assez de courage pour me regarder en face, Merlin. Tu me fais _pitié_ ! »

Hermione ne reconnaissait plus sa propre voix. Elle était pleine de hargne, de méchanceté, de dégout. Ses mots filaient comme des flèches mortelles. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait que cette manière de parler ne lui ressemble pas, elle se fichait du regard presque penaud du blond, elle se fichait de tout. La haine l'aveuglait.

« Je sais. »

Malefoy avait murmuré.

« Tu aurais pu avouer ce que tu avais fait. Tu aurais pu dire que je ne t'avais jamais donné de potion ou lancé de sort, mais que tu avais décidé de ton _propre chef_ de m'aider.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

-Tu aurais pu dire la vérité.

-Je sais.

-Tu aurais DU DIRE LA VERITE ! », explosa Hermione.

Elle sentit des larmes de rage lui couler sur ses joues et tout son corps se mettre à trembler. Elle haïssait Malefoy – pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait trahie, mais parce qu'elle avait cru… elle avait cru qu'il avait changé. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne cessait de lui donner des signes, il paraissait plus humain. Elle avait cru qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Il l'avait écouté une fois, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qui n'allait pas, près de la forêt interdite. Il lui avait pris la main. Il s'était confié à elle. Elle avait cru que… Elle était trop bête.

« Je sais…

- MAIS ARRETE DE DIRE QUE TU SAIS ! JE M'EN CONTRE FOUS QUE TU SACHES ! »

Hermione essuya rageusement ses larmes. Malefoy avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Elle pouvait lire une sorte de remord dans ses yeux, ou bien de la tristesse… il y avait quelque chose en tout cas. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Deux jours qu'il l'avait torturée, et il n'était même pas venu s'excuser. Et là encore, alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, il ne disait rien. Hermione le haïssait. Elle voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffrait en ce moment – physiquement, comme psychologiquement.

Elle fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui, et elle attendit qu'il relève les yeux vers elle. Et quand il le fit, Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il recula sous l'effet de la surprise en poussant un petit cri, mais ne répliqua pas. Malefoy ne dit rien, il ne parut même pas énervé.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te parler. La prochaine fois… »

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais on sentait toute la menace dans l'air. Elle lança un dernier regard mortel au Serpentard, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui. Elle avait oublié où elle voulait se rendre…mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était ne plus le voir, pour ne plus repenser à cette horrible nuit de torture. Pour oublier.

_Cap ou pas cap de t'excuser Drago ?_

.

La semaine se termina finalement et lorsqu'Hermione sortit de son cours d'histoire de la magie, elle éprouva un sentiment de soulagement. Enfin les vacances commençaient ! Jamais elle n'en avait eu autant envie… alors que d'habitude, c'était la période de l'année qu'elle aimait le moins.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux sabliers des quatre maisons tout en avalant son pudding, et elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient presque tous vides, à l'exception de celui des Serpentard. Les Carrow et Rogue passaient leur temps à enlever des points aux élèves, mais Hermione s'en moquait. Il y avait tellement plus important que de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ! Face à la guerre, tout ça semblait bien futile.

La Gryffondor termina son dîner en vitesse, puis se dirigea vers le septième étage. Ce soir avait lieu la première réunion de l'AD.

Neville et Luna étaient déjà là lorsqu'elle entra. Ils se tenaient tout proche l'un de l'autre et se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être de trop, mais Luna sourit en la voyant et marcha vers elle.

« Bonsoir Hermione, dit-elle. Je suis contente de te voir. »

Luna prit son amie dans les bras et la serra contre elle. Hermione se raidit un peu.

« Moi aussi. », bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses joues rougirent, mais Luna ne fit aucune remarque et s'éloigna en sautillant pour aller accrocher une banderole au mur. Hermione la regarda à moitié amusée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les membres de l'AD étaient tous arrivés et s'étaient assis par terre sur des coussins. Hermione balaya la salle des yeux il y avait Seamus, Lavande, les sœurs Patil, Terry Boot et derrière lui Ernie Macmillan. Michael Corner était installé plus au fond et dévorait Ginny des yeux. Hermione aperçut également Collins, qui parlait avec Anthony Goldstein, appuyés contre le mur. Ils étaient moins nombreux que deux ans plus tôt, mais ça faisait quand même chaud au cœur de voir qu'ils restaient quelques personnes prêtes à se battre pour un monde meilleur.

Neville se leva et vint se placer devant le groupe. Il agissait vraiment en leader… Hermione était impressionnée par son ami.

« Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-il. Merci d'être venu, déjà. … Donc si on est là ce soir, c'est pour Harry. Il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard, personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment… mais il est encore en vie ! Il est là, quelque part, en train de chercher un moyen de vaincre Vou-Voldemort. Et je suis certain que lorsqu'il aura trouvé, il viendra ici, à Poudlard, pour le tuer. Je suis certain que c'est ici qu'aura lieu la bataille ! Et il faut être prêt ! IL FAUT ETRE PRET ! »

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres du garçon.

« Pour ceux qui étaient déjà dans l'AD il y a deux ans… Le système va changer. Le but de l'AD va changer ! Il faut défier les Carrow et Rogue, il faut créer la zizanie dans le château ! Il faut désunir l'ennemi, pour le rendre plus faible ! IL FAUT LEUR MONTRER QU'ON VA SE BATTRE ! cria Neville en brandissant le poing. Les Carrow pensent qu'ils peuvent nous agresser quand bon leur semble ? Ils pensent qu'ils ont le droit de nous jeter des _Doloris_ parce qu'on n'est pas suffisamment pur pour eux ? ILS ONT TORD ! Il faut les défier ! Leur montrer qu'on est plus fort qu'eux et qu'on ne se laissera pas abattre ! »

Neville s'arrêta un instant et regarda tour à tour chacun des élèves présents. Il dégageait une telle aura de confiance, de détermination… Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point il avait changé. Le petit garçon rondouillard et empoté de première année avait disparu. Et même si Neville ne brillait pas en magie, ça n'avait plus d'importance, car il avait une autre qualité plus importance : sa foi. Sa foi qu'ils gagneraient contre Voldemort.

« Certains d'entre nous sont déjà majeurs, d'autres non. Mais ce n'est plus l'essentiel. Chacun doit réaliser que nos actions sont désormais déterminantes du futur. »

Neville avait adopté un ton beaucoup plus grave.

« Je ne veux forcer personne à agir contre son gré… Parce que nous savons très bien ce que nous risquons, en nous liguant contre les Carrow et Rogue... contre Voldemort. Nous risquons la torture, nous risquons la sécurité de nos proches. Nous risquons la mort.

« Nous sommes en guerre. Et qui dit guerre dit victime. Et souffrance. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout ira bien. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que personne ne mourra parmi nous, lorsque la bataille viendra. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça sera facile. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose : tant que nous agissons ensemble, nous sommes les plus puissants ! Tant qu'on est uni, ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre !

« Je ne vais pas vous apprendre à vous battre, pendant les séances de l'AD. Déjà, parce que vous êtes probablement meilleurs que moi… - il y eu quelques éclats de rire – mais surtout parce ce n'est plus l'essentiel. Je pense que ce qu'il faut faire, c'est montrer que nous sommes présents. Il faut délivrer les élèves que les Carrow torturent, il faut essayer de recruter plus de monde et il faut essayer de trouver toutes les informations possibles sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts pour les détruire. Si vous voulez vous améliorer dans certains sortilèges, cela sera possible bien sûr. Nous avons Hermione pour cela, c'est elle la meilleure. Mais ça n'est plus le but principal de l'AD. »

Neville s'arrêta finalement de parler et pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. On aurait dit que tous retenaient leur respiration. Neville se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rougissant légèrement, comme s'il venait de réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a une remarque ou une proposition ? », demanda-t-il.

Personne ne dit rien… et puis Luna se mit à applaudir lentement, son regard fixé sur le garçon, et tous les élèves se joignirent à elle. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à cela. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry et Ron l'avaient laissée, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

.

Neville prit la radio qui était posée sur l'étagère et la plaça au milieu du cercle que formaient les élèves. Sa grand-mère l'avait informé que l'Ordre diffusait régulièrement des émissions radios sous le nom de _Potterveille_. Il fallait un mot de passe pour pouvoir l'écouter – mot de passe qui changeait à chaque émission.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue pour cette troisième émission de Potterveille, commença une voix qu'Hermione reconnut tout de suite : Lee Jordan ! J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que nous avons plusieurs invités de choix ce soir !

- Merci, merci Rivière. »

Hermione sourit. Est-ce que c'était bien Fred ?

« Avant d'écouter Rapière cependant, nous vous demandons de faire une minute de silence pour les décès de la semaine. Elana Habbot, Kierra Soona, Hector Grogo, et deux moldus dont nous ne connaissons pas les noms. … Merci. Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à Rapière qui va nous faire un rapide bilan des dernières nouvelles.

- Merci, Rivière. Tout d'abord concernant les moldus : le gouvernement n'a toujours pas d'indice sur l'origine de tous ces massacres, bien qu'une source nous ait informés que le Premier Ministre Moldu anglais était au courant de la magie. Je voudrais rappeler à nos auditeurs que les moldus ne sont que de tristes victimes des Mangemorts et que non, ils ne sont pas dangereux pour la communauté sorcière, comme Vous-Savez-Qui s'évertue à nous le dire. Je vous encourage donc tous, qui que vous soyez, à faire votre possible pour les protéger d'éventuelles attaques en plaçant par exemple des sortilèges de protections anti-transplanage autour des maisons de vos voisins.

« Venons-en maintenant à Harry Potter. Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, ni de Ronald, mais nous sommes persuadés qu'il est toujours en vie. Cela ne fait aucun doute que s'il était mort, ça serait les gros titres de la _Gazette_ de demain ! Donc vérifiez bien votre courrier et tout ira bien !

- Je tiens à dire que j'ai parlé de vive voix avec le jeune Potter il y a un mois environ et il se portait très bien, ajouta quelqu'un – Hermione reconnut Lupin.

- Exactement, Romulus, approuva Lee. Comment se porte votre femme et le bébé ?

- La grossesse se passe très bien, merci Rivière.

- Venons-en maintenant aux opposants de Vous-Savez-Qui : je vous rappelle que son nom de Lord est désormais tabou et permet de repérer les membres de l'Ordre. Ne le prononcez pas ! Nous souhaitons apporter notre soutien à Xenophilius Lovegood, directeur du _Chicaneur_, qui démontre publiquement son opposition à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Si vous nous écoutez, Xéno, sachez qu'on est avec vous !

- Rapière, Romulus, une dernière chose à dire, avant de clôturer cette émission ? demanda Lee.

- Selon certaines sources, Vous-Savez-Qui serait en ce moment à l'étranger, annonça Lupin. Nous ignorons pourquoi exactement, mais il ne semble pas que ce soit dans une idée de conquérir plus de territoire. Si nous avons plus d'informations, nous les partagerons avec vous bien entendu !

- Il faut aussi rappeler que Mr Ollivander est toujours maintenu prisonnier par Vous-Savez-Qui, et que les recherches pour le retrouver continuent. Nous pensons qu'il est toujours vivant… et c'est ainsi que nous achevons cette émission de _Potterveille_. Continuez de chercher la fréquence, nous reviendrons dès que possible ! Le prochain mot de passe sera : Sirius Black. Gardez espoir, protégez-vous et protégez les plus faibles. Bonne soirée. »

La radio s'éteignit d'elle-même dès que Lee eut dit ses derniers mots et pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Puis, quelques élèves poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement et un large sourire fendit leur visage.

« Ça fait du bien d'entendre leurs voix, soupira Ginny. J'aurais bien aimé entendre George ou Papa aussi, mais peut-être la prochaine fois. »

Corner plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine, mais elle se dégagea gentiment.

« Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait retourner dans nos dortoirs maintenant, fit Hermione. Il commence à être tard et si les Carrow nous trouvent, nous allons avoir des ennuis. Profitez des vacances pour réfléchir à ce que signifie faire partie de l'AD et pour savoir si vous êtes prêts ou non à en assumer les conséquences. Avant de partir, je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous de signer ce parchemin, afin de s'assurer que personne ne divulguera rien. »

Personne ne chercha à contester, ce qui surprit légèrement la jeune fille. En temps de guerre, il n'y avait plus de place pour la confiance, semblait-il. Elle regarda les élèves signer avec une mine sombre.

« Je vous recontacterai par gallion pour la date de la prochaine réunion. Elle aura surement lieu la semaine de la rentrée. Si vous avez besoin de conseils ou autre, vous pouvez également utiliser vos gallions pour me poser vos questions. Nous vous communiquerons aussi la date de la prochaine émission de _Potterveille_ lorsque nous la connaîtrons. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Sur ces mots, les élèves sortirent par petits groupes de deux ou trois tour à tour, pour éviter d'attirer trop d'attention. Hermione resta la dernière dans la salle. Elle avait envie d'être un peu seule.

« Ne tarde pas trop. », lui dit simplement Ginny en sortant.

Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha pour ramasser un livre qui trainait par terre. Elle le replaçait sur l'étagère lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Gin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bonsoir, Granger. »

.

Granger se retourna d'un bond, ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. Drago ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour faire disparaitre ses émotions et fit un pas en avant, assuré. Il avait passé la journée à contrôler ses émotions et maintenant qu'il y arrivait, il fallait qu'il s'excuse à Granger.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il _devait_ le faire. Il fallait que Granger le pardonne pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau lui faire confiance et accepter qu'il entre dans l'AD. Il le fallait. Pas simplement pour lui mais… pour sa mère. Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle meure c'était la seule personne qu'il avait. L'idée de son plan – faire semblant d'être l'ami de Granger pour ensuite la trahir lâchement – le dégoûtait un peu, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Voldemort était plus fort, il l'avait toujours été, et Drago devait lui obéir ou il mourrait.

C'était aussi simple que ça : l'obéissance, ou la mort. Et il était trop lâche pour la seconde option.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », cracha Granger.

Drago pouvait voir ses yeux s'affoler. Elle avait peur – surement parce qu'ici, dans la Salle sur Demande, personne ne pouvait les entendre.

« Comment tu as pu entrer ? Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Pas tant de question à la fois ! dit-il en levant les mains et en essayant de prendre un ton amusé.

- Ne prends pas cet air détaché avec moi, Malefoy ! explosa Granger. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais que tu me parles et même si tu es un être misérable, j'aurais pensé qu'au fond de toi il y avait quand même encore un peu d'humanité et que tu aurais respecté ce que je te demandais. Mais apparemment, je me suis trompée. »

Les mots de Granger étaient durs et Drago pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le touchait autant ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, de ce qu'elle – de ce qu'une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ pensait de lui. N'est-ce pas ? Il la détestait et son avis n'importait pas.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi. »

Granger éclata d'un rire mauvais et Drago aperçut ses yeux briller.

« Tu te fous de moi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Pas du tout. Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir Rogue, ou est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai jeté des _Doloris_ ?

- Quelle importance, Malefoy ?

- Ça en a pour moi, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te jeter ces sorts.

- Je sais. »

Granger parlait d'une voix lasse. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention. Elle se tenait toujours près de la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle qu'elle savait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Si elle savait, pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui alors ? Malefoy se mordit la joue. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de la raison pour laquelle elle était en colère ? Mais étrangement, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi. Après tout… c'était peut-être utile. S'il savait ce qui l'avait mis en colère, il pourrait éviter de refaire cette erreur pour entrer plus facilement dans l'AD.

Oui, c'était certainement ça qui le poussait à vouloir comprendre l'esprit tordu de Granger.

« Tu m'as presque poussé à jeter le sort, dit-il en s'approchant un peu. Quand tu m'as traité de lâche. »

Granger écarquilla les yeux.

« Et tu me reproches ça ? _Toi_ ? Tu me reproches de t'avoir traité de _lâche_ alors que je l'ai fait _pour toi_ ? Tu sais ce qui te serait arrivé si tu avais refusé de me jeter un _Doloris_ ? C'est toi que Carrow aurait torturé.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas uniquement à ma petite personne. »

Granger leva les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait plus détendue que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Drago continua de s'approcher, jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre d'elle environ.

« Si tu ne m'en veux pas à propos de ça… alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- La liste est tellement longue Malefoy, qu'on y serait encore demain.

- Dis-moi. », ordonna-t-il.

Drago avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Plus la conversation avançait et plus ça devenait difficile. Surtout maintenant qu'il était prêt de Granger. En la regardant, il pouvait voir les dernières traces des blessures qu'_il_ lui avait infligées.

« Dis-moi. »

Ça faisait presque une semaine, mais il entendait encore ses cris toutes les nuits, même lorsqu'il fermait son esprit avant de dormir. Savoir qu'il avait torturé quelqu'un… ça le rendait malade.

« Dis-moi. »

Il aurait voulu expliquer ça à Granger. Lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui dire qu'il n'était pas comme son père, que lui n'aspirait pas à rejoindre Voldemort. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Je suis en colère contre toi, parce que j'ai cru que tu pouvais changer, murmura finalement Granger. Quand tu es venu me voir… pour me demander de rejoindre l'AD, quand tu m'as dit que Voldemort menaçait tes parents et tout ça… avec ta nouvelle mission… j'ai cru que… je _t_'ai _cru_. J'ai cru bêtement que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien, au fond, et que tu étais simplement né dans la mauvaise famille. Mais en fait, tu es comme tous les Serpentard : perfide et égoïste. Tu ne changeras pas… tu es un Mangemort. »

Sa dernière phrase frappa Drago comme un coup de poing.

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, Granger. Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent comme toi, tu es lente à comprendre… et je peux changer. Je veux changer. Et je vais te le prouver. » termina-t-il, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

_Cap ou pas cap de t'excuser Drago ?_

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Les vacances commenceront dans le prochain chapitre, avec un retour à la maison pour Drago & quelques mystères autour d'Hermione... vous saurez tout dimanche prochain !

J'ai vraiment une tonne de boulot alors je ne pose pas trop de questions. Juste : **comment trouvez-vous l'évolution des sentiments de Drago ? Et que pensez-vous du passage de l'AD ?**

Bisous bisous !


End file.
